HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Un guerrero ensangrentado y sin rostro protagoniza los sueños de Bella desde hace años. Inconscientemente se encuentra atrapada en esa pesadilla hasta que un hombre se cruza en su camino y percibe que su vida cambia por completo en tan solo un segundo sintiendo que alguna vez pudo pertenecer a otra época. Edward no se encuentra en una mejor situación.Lograrán una explicación lógic?
1. Un adiós sin previo aviso

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo I. Un adiós sin previo aviso.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Imperio de Sohiam, 817 D.C. **

El Jefe Masen, cabeza de la guardia imperial de Sohiam, dejó caerse de rodillas para que su cabeza quedase a la altura del vientre de su esposa y se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos con una pequeña y tierna sonrisa, esperando que todo acabase cuánto antes.

Le parecía injusto que después de todo lo que habían pasado, su felicidad se viese embadurnada por una guerra absurda, fruto de la locura y ambición de un emperador que no hacía otra cosa que acabar con la paz de otros Imperios. Sohiam no había podido eludir la guerra a causa del autoritarismo e inflexibilidad de Kuyak, por lo que se vio obligado a atacar para defenderse de las tropas enemigas.

Sohiam, el emperador por el que él luchaba, era alguien bondadoso, humilde, alguien que sería capaz de dar su propia vida por otra persona que realmente mereciese ese acto de su parte. Había logrado mejoras en la calidad de vida de todos los ciudadanos del Imperio; nadie pasaba hambre, todos trabajaban y eran felices.

Tanta era su magnanimidad y benevolencia que había rescatado a las Provincias cercanas de otros Imperios que colindaban con el suyo del ataque del ejército de Kuyak, y por eso se había aliado con el gran Imperio Bizantino, beneficiándose de la protección de éste hacia su Imperio y del cual había tomado la jerarquía y el nombre de los cargos de su complejo sistema. Pero lo que el reciente Protospatharios Masen apreciaba y estimaba más de su Emperador era el uso de su poder e influencia en la defensa y apoyo para que su familia y, en general, la corte imperial, aceptasen la alianza entre la que en esos momentos era su Bella y él.

Se habían enamorado desde el primer momento en el que Bella comenzó a trabajar a los nueve años, cuando quedó huérfana de padres, como empleada en la limpieza de Palacio para ayudar a las mujeres a llegar a los rincones más recónditos. Edward, con tan solo tres años más, acompañaba a su padre, Mega Domestikos de Sohiam, a una de las reuniones de la Corte, con la intención de comenzar a involucrar al mayor de sus hijos en temas políticos.

No pensó en aquel momento en el que sus miradas inocentes se cruzaron por primera vez y vieron sus futuros entrelazados, que sus deseos y sueños se verían frustrados por la persona a la que más había admirado en la vida, su padre, y por el resto de integrantes de la Corte. En un principio, durante el año siguiente, tan solo se atrevían a cruzar miradas, hasta que en un momento dado, esas miradas se convirtieron en saludos, y esos saludos poco a poco en conversaciones hasta el punto de quedar en lugares secretos a horas acordadas con la ayuda de alguna joven amiga de ambos.

A pesar de las constantes negativas de la Corte y de la lucha contra aquello que el Emperador consideraba puro, limpio e inmaculado, pudieron conseguir su propósito: prometerse.

Las costumbres solo amparaban los enlaces entre personas pertenecientes a la misma clase social a la que pertenecían, por lo tanto Edward Masen, para sus padres, debía tomar por esposa a alguna joven con título que estuviese a la altura de satisfacer sus necesidades e intereses tanto personales como económicos y sociales.

El Emperador, por primera vez, viendo la injusticia que estaban cometiendo todos contra uno de sus más fieles y sinceros simpatizantes, utilizó su supremacía con el objetivo de ayudarle. Le ofreció su Palacio como hogar cansado de escuchar la sarta de disparates que profanaban sus oídos.

Él no había conocido qué era ser padre, pues jamás había podido concebir hijos con su esposa; un problema de alguno de los dos o de ambos, quizá, que jamás había sido una preocupación para él.

Pero había visto la fuerza con la que aquel joven trabajaba defendiendo a muchas personas inocentes y también había sido testigo de su lucha por conseguir la aprobación de la mayoría y así poder alcanzar la felicidad con esa joven por la que sentía adoración. Y no dudaba en hacerlo heredero del Imperio cuando él tuviese que marcharse el día que los Dioses lo encontrasen oportuno. Era lo que él deseaba para su Tierra; una persona pura, capaz de luchar por la justicia de todos, de dejar su propia piel para salvar a los demás.

Edward no supo como agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él y por Bella, pero le aseguró y dio su palabra de que jamás le fallaría y que estaría de por vida en deuda con él. Prueba de ello había sido toda la ayuda que le había ofrecido desde Palacio. Era un joven inteligente que sabía de estrategias y en el que habían confiado desde que había comenzado toda esa barbarie. Y a pesar de que parecía que la gloria aun descansaba en manos de Kuyak, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

Hacía tan solo once meses que había contraído matrimonio con la mujer de su vida, y el hecho de que Kuyak se hubiese obstinado en hacer suyo un Imperio que no le pertenecía, le había hecho perder noches y noches de sueño, pensando en si realmente podrían combatir y obtener victoria en esa peligrosa y difícil batalla.

Cerró los ojos al escuchar el fuerte estruendo de otro proyectil impactar con potencia sobre su Tierra. Ese había caído realmente cerca.

Hacía dos días que habían empezado a batallar, dos días que no pegaba ojo, y el cansancio se hacía notar, pero, en esos momentos era más fuerte que nunca antes, porque ya no solo debía protegerse a sí mismo, sino que tenía la obligación de proteger a su dulce esposa y al hijo que venía en camino.

Levantó los brazos y rodeó la cadera de aquella mujer a la que amaba con locura, apoyando con cuidado sus labios en el ya abultado vientre de su esposa y propinando un sentido beso en aquel lugar, prometiendo a la vez, en silencio, que algún día los tres sonreirían de felicidad.

La guerra había acabado con muchísimos hombres en el frente y era deber de Edward ofrecer su ayuda, como había pasado ya con la mayoría de la guardia imperial. Muchos habían partido al lugar de la batalla y ahora le tocaba a él.

Estaba y estaría siempre en deuda con Sohiam, por lo que se veía en la obligación de hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger el Imperio, de la misma forma que él había aceptado, bendecido y protegido su matrimonio.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. - El débil sonido de la voz de Bella, a causa de la impotencia que ésta sentía unida al miedo, obligó al Protospatharios Masen a erguirse para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella también estaba cansada, sus ojeras la delataban. Miró aquellos pozos de color chocolate profundos y sinceros, que parecían dos libros abiertos, pues siempre era capaz de leer su alma a través de ellos.

No cabía duda de que estaba preocupada y que sentía pavor a causa de a lo que su marido tendría que enfrentarse. Sohiam siempre había sido un Imperio tranquilo y en paz y no entendía como ahora se encontraban en esas circunstancias.

Ella también se había enamorado de él desde el primer momento en el que miró sus ojos color verde, ese verde transparente que siempre la había hecho sentir segura y amada después de que sus padres murieran a causa de una enfermedad a la que nunca pudieron poner nombre. Ahora temía que sus sueños pudieran verse truncados por esa estúpida guerra.

Él elevó una de sus manos, acunando el suave rostro de su amada y posando la restante en la fina y sedosa tela de seda que caía con infinita suavidad, como una caricia, por su cuerpo, a la altura de su cintura.

-Lo tendré. No tengas miedo, mi amor. Volveremos a estar juntos. - Susurró apoyando su frente en la de ella, disfrutando de su cercanía. – No va a ser fácil, tienes que saberlo. Si por cualquier razón muero qui... – Ella se sobresaltó por la petición que Edward intentaba hacerle y esta vez ella fue quien elevó una de sus manos, pero para bofetearle el rostro.

-No… no puedes hablar en serio. – Esta vez sujetó el rostro de su marido con ambas manos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él desesperados y decididos. – Escúchame bien. Quiero que salgas a luchar con todo lo que tienes y que te acuerdes de que aquí tienes a tu hijo esperando por ti. No acepto derrotas, te quiero a ti de vuelta; solo quiero eso… - A medida que su discurso avanzaba, Bella encontró imposible que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos. Lo amaba, lo amaba con toda su alma y lo único que deseaba era que todo acabase para poder vivir junto a él la vida feliz que se merecían.

A Edward se le encogió el corazón al ver a su adorada mujer desbordando lágrimas de miedo y sufrimiento y lo único en lo que pudo pensar en esos momentos fue en pedirle a todos los Dioses que lo devolvieran a su lado cuando todo acabara.

-No lo estoy dando por hecho, pero debemos ser realistas. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano, no dudes que lo haré, pero si me pasa algo… - Bella cerró los ojos, como si así las palabras de su marido le provocasen menos dolor. – … Quiero que luches por nuestro hijo y que los dos seáis felices. Prométemelo. – Los ojos de Bella permanecían cerrados, sin la menor intención de responder. No quería dejarlo marchas pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Aunque le costase admitirlo, una batalla siempre traía de la mano muertos, y aunque le parecía inconcebible que su dulce y valiente esposo muriera, era cierto que no podía descartar esa posibilidad. – Júramelo. – Las manos de él volvieron a viajar al rostro de Bella y acarició suavemente sus párpados, esperando que ella los abriese.

-Sí… sí, te lo prometo, pero no te rindas, mi amor… - Le pidió ella, abriendo los ojos al final, una vez más, llenos de lágrimas.

Él asintió en respuesta, conforme con el compromiso que había adquirido su mujer y sin perder más tiempo la estrechó contra él en un necesitado abrazo. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella aspirando por última vez, hasta que pudiese volver a verla, el perfume dulce que emanaba y regó de besos el mismo.

Bella lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, estrechándose a él todo lo que fuera posible, dejando dulces besos en su cabello para después mirarlo cuando él se irguió para corroborar que todo cuanto le había dicho era cierto y que estaba en sus planes luchar para volver a su lado.

-No olvides que te amo… - Murmuró él antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios en un beso tan necesitado como el abrazo.

Bella dejó salir todos sus sentimientos en aquel beso también. Deseaba que volviera a su lado, que viera crecer a su hijo y que pudiese educarlo junto a ella. Le había rogado y rezado a los Dioses todas las noches para que eso sucediera, para que la felicidad volviera a su vida.

-Yo también te amo. – Contestó ella antes de volver a alcanzar sus labios.

Se perdieron en esos dulces besos, deseando tanto uno como el otro que éstos quedaran grabados el tiempo suficiente en su memoria hasta que pudiesen volver a verse.

-Estarás segura aquí. No salgas por favor… - Le pidió, dejando un beso en su frente.

-No lo haré, aquí te esperare. – Dijo ella besando su barbilla.

Suspiró largamente, sabiendo que tenía que dejarlo ir sin más espera. Así que se separó de él tragándose todas las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en sus mejillas de un momento a otro y con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente sostuvo fuertemente con sus manos la armadura de hierro que protegería el torso de Edward.

Lo observó mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento, descalzo, con aquella túnica roja de lana. Era fuerte, no tanto como lo era el Stratopedarch Emmett, pero contaba con la ventaja de anteponerse a cualquier movimiento de su adversario, lo había visto en sus entrenos; tan masculino y valiente… y era suyo. Ella estaba convencida de que lo conseguiría.

-Yo te vestiré. – Le anunció ella, acomodándole aquella pesada armadura. Aun no entendía como podía sostenerse en pie con tanto peso.

Posteriormente le calzó las botas y colocó las Grebas, para proteger las piernas y el Tahalí para guardar la pesada espada.

Por último se dio la vuelta para coger la última pieza de su uniforme. La Galea protegería la belleza de su rostro, ese rostro que quería volver a ver después de que todo pasara. Estaba adornado con plumas rojas, y al igual que el resto de su armadura llevaba adornos en oro.

Se la colocó delicadamente sobre su cabeza, y le sonrió, incapaz de decir ninguna palabra.

Edward no pudo evitarlo, volvió a abrazarla pero ahora con el estorbo que le suponía su armadura. Aun así, apreció su calidez y su aroma y fue todo lo que necesitó para llenarse de coraje de nuevo.

Volvió de nuevo a prometerle que volvería a por ella entre besos, besos que lo acompañaron hasta la puerta de sus aposentos.

Se alejó de allí, decidido a acabar cuanto antes con toda esa guerra, directo a las caballerizas. Su caballo ya estaba ensillado y listo para salir, por lo que trotó con él a gran velocidad hasta donde se había alzado un grandioso campamento.

-Protospatharios Edward. – Lo saludó Emmett al verlo llegar. Edward se quitó el casco para poder ver mejor y con mayor atención a Emmett.

-Stratopedarch Emmett¿Qué noticias me tienes? – Preguntó Edward presuroso. No quería perder tiempo.

-Hemos actuado como bien nos aconsejaste, y parece que han perdido algo de fuerza. Nos atacan nuevas tropas por el oeste, atravesando el Mar Rojo, así que he redistribuido a los hombres. Gracias a los Dioses que has traído refuerzos, aunque creo que todo está controlado.

-Bien… No hay mal que por bien no venga. –Susurró para sí mismo, pensando en Bella y en su esperado hijo. – Vamos a tomar el mando, te lo juro, Emmett. Vamos a ganar esta maldita guerra.

-Eso he esperado siempre, pongámonos manos a la obra.

Edward y Emmett junto con los demás jefes militares entraron en una conversación profunda sobre estrategias para alcanzar la gloria que el Imperio de Sohiam soñaba. Día tras día pequeños cambios por los nuevos acontecimientos en la batalla cambiaban el plan inicial, pero hasta el momento, parecía ser, que el Imperio que Edward sucedería se lograba a salvo de las sucias manos de Kuyak.

Hasta el tercer día aguantó sin entrar en batalla, siendo testigo de cómo muchos hombres morían por el Imperio, viendo como a otros les eran amputados algún miembro del cuerpo, siendo consciente que se habían ganado un lugar en el cielo por defender a su familia y a su tierra.

Por ello pensó que él no podía quedarse atrás. Era un gran luchador, bueno con la espada y el escudo y ante todo estaba la promesa a Sohiam. Debía luchar por todas aquellas personas a las que aquel hombre había protegido, debía luchar por su pueblo. Si tomaban una sola Provincia de las que formaban el Imperio cabría la posibilidad que cayeran más.

Y por otra parte, y la más importante para él. Si Kuyak tomaba el control del Imperio estaba seguro de que las mujeres no correrían buena suerte, y lo único que se le podía pasar por la cabeza era que dañasen a su preciosa esposa si eso ocurriese, y era algo que no podía permitir bajo ningún concepto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y sin escuchar los consejos del resto de Jefes avanzó con paso ligero unos kilómetros hasta llegar al lugar.

Gritos, gruñidos, espadas, flechas, proyectiles… Todo un caos en el campo de batalla, un caos que el creía poder solucionar. Lleno de coraje al ver como los adversarios atacaban con saña a algunos hombres con los que él había crecido, corrió hasta perderse entre toda esa muchedumbre.

Luchó día tras otro, siendo testigo de cómo el ejército de Sohiam ganaba ventaja en la batalla. Había sido herido en algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero nada que fuese demasiado doloroso, nada con lo que no pudiera seguir luchando.

Las guardias del bando contrario cada vez eran menores, a falta de hombres que lucharan y los Jefes militares del grupo de Sohiam cantaban victoria antes de la derrota completa, pues preveían el vencimiento de las tropas opuestas.

Tras once días de su llegada al campo de batalla y ocho días luchando duramente, sacó con fuerza su espada ensangrentada del pecho del que parecía que iba a ser su último oponente. Nunca le había gustado quitarle la vida a nadie, pero todo fuera por mantener a salvo y en armonía su tierra y la vida de Bella y de su hijo.

Levantó la cabeza, viendo una explanada llena de cadáveres y a unos pocos aun luchando, entre ellos a Emmett. A él ya nadie le atacaba. Sonrió al ser consciente de que a escasas horas podría volver a Palacio y que allí podría reunirse con su adorada Bella, a quien llenaría de abrazos y besos.

Pero parecía que no todo estaba a su favor y que el destino no quiso participar en la felicidad con la que tanto soñaba, pues un fuerte brazo que salió de la nada inmovilizó su cuerpo junto a sus brazos provocando que su espada cayera a la tierra.

A penas pudo mover un brazo y reaccionar. Una afilada espada tocó con saña y odio las cuerdas de su garganta tiñendo de rojo ennegrecido la armadura y también tierra por la que había luchado sin descanso, y en ese momento, en ese ínfimo y minúsculo momento en el que aun se sentía entre la vida y la muerte, dos ojos marrones lo miraron, agradeciéndole con creces todo lo que había hecho, aunque triste; triste por su ida.

El vaso de plata que Bella sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo irremediablemente cuando su corazón comenzó a latir sin piedad.

Cada día recibía noticias sobre la batalla y sobre Edward, pero nunca eran suficientes. Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente seguro para que su hijo estuviese bien habría acompañado a su marido para ver con sus propios ojos si seguía ahí con ella.

-Señora… - Una de sus acompañantes, como a ella le gustaba llamar a las chicas que la servían, se acercó a ella preocupada. - ¿Está usted bien?

Alice, su mejor amiga, también la acompañaba en aquellos momentos, ofreciendo su apoyo y obteniendo el de Bella, pues su esposo también estaba reunido con Edward y Emmett.

A ella le había tocado, quizá la peor parte de todas, pues solía ver el futuro de todas las personas que la rodeaban. Y se quedó estática tras una visión demoledora para ella también; la imagen de su mejor amigo degollado y cayendo al suelo sin vida.

Bella, que aun sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho se llevó la mano a ese lugar y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su respiración. Había tenido un mal presagio, una sensación horrorosa que la había hecho poner muy nerviosa.

-¿Está bien? – Le volvieron a preguntar. - ¿Le duele el vientre?

Bella quien aun se encontraba sometida a esas extrañas sensaciones miró a su acompañante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aunque no sabía ni por qué habían hecho acto de presencia. Quizá solo había sido algo relacionado con su embarazo.

-Sí, gracias, estoy bien… - Respondió no muy convencida, pero al girarse y mirar a Alice supo que algo no iba bien. – Alice… - Su mejor amiga seguía en aquel otro mundo dentro de su cabeza. - ¡Alice! – Gritó esta vez, sacándola de su trance.

Su morena amiga la miró horrorizada, parecía haber estado presente en aquella ejecución y el que tras ella el rostro de Bella apareciera de repente hizo que la joven se desesperara al no saber cómo darle la noticia.

Buscó a Rosalie con la mirada, la hermana de su marido, pero había salido hacía unos minutos, disculpándose porque no se encontraba muy bien. Desde hacía días sospechaba que estaba embarazada, pero le había rogado a Alice, quien sabía la respuesta que no le anunciara nada, pues aunque ella intuía que así era quería ser ella misma quien terminara convenciéndose.

-Alice… dime qué pasa. ¿Es… Jasper? – Se sintió cruel por un instante prefiriendo que fuese él a quien le pasase algo antes que a su amado esposo. - ¡Dime! – Alice negó con la cabeza apenada, a estas alturas Bella ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero no quería escuchar de los labios de su amiga lo peor que se temía. Se levantó súbitamente de su silla y se arrodilló frente a Alice, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza, mirándola con súplica en los ojos. – No… dime que no… Él va a volver, me lo prometió. Alice…

-Bella… - Su corazón también dolía. Ella había sido una pieza clave en esa relación, había servido de correo entre ellos, había arreglado citas, había ayudado a preparar su boda… No era justo que ella, en esos momentos, tuviese que darle semejante noticia. Suspiró notando como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

-¡No! – Volvió a exclamar Bella.

Alice la miró con la pena bailando en sus lágrimas y asintió despacio, acompañando a ese movimiento con una afirmación verbal que hizo que Bella se desmayase.

Largos días habían pasado en la vida de Bella desde que supo la noticia. Unas horas más tarde, después de que Alice tuviese su visión, un mensajero proveniente del campo de batalla hizo acto de presencia en el Palacio corroborando la muerte del Protospatharios Masen. Una vez más Bella rompió en llanto y un ataque de ansiedad tomó posesión de ella dejándola exhausta.

Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que la visión de Alice fuese equivocada, a pesar de que ninguna de ellas había fallado nunca, pero escucharlo de aquel hombre con quien había visto en tantas ocasiones a su marido, le hizo sentirse superada por la situación.

Después de proclamar la Gloria en el campo de batalla, condujeron el cuerpo inerte del Jefe de la guardia imperial a Palacio.

Él mismo, antes de morir, había pensando en que se reuniría con su preciosa esposa en escasas horas, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que un despiste, mientras pensaba en ella, podía causarle tal fatalidad. Ahora ella lo vería a él, pero el Protospathario ya no podría abrir sus ojos para admirarla como tantas otras veces había hecho con anterioridad.

La joven viuda, a sus diecisiete años, veló su muerte falta de lágrimas, a causa de todas las que había derramado horas anteriores. Lo observó casi sin pestañear en todo momento y halló orgullo hacia él dentro de esa espiral de dolor y angustia a la que se había visto sometida.

Había sido un hombre completo. Valiente, fuerte, decidido, estratega, democrático, humilde, cariñoso como nadie… Era el hombre de su vida y la había dejado, a ella y a su hijo por un estúpido error de su parte.

Emmett le había contado como había sido. Él, para su desgracia, había sido testigo de tan triste suceso, y lo peor de todo era que no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

Había magulladuras en su rostro sin color y había agradecido infinitamente que hubiesen tapado la herida de su cuello de una forma tan habilidosa que parecía estar vestido. Llevaba una túnica blanca y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, y estaba expuesto en Palacio en un atrio sobre un lecho mortuorio, en medio de flores y guirnaldas.

Durante algunos días, Bella había perdido la cuenta, quizá tres, mujeres flautistas a sueldo tocaban música fúnebre, contratadas por Sohiam, quien no se había separado del lado de Bella y de los padres del Jefe, pues para él parecía haber sobrevivido a la muerte de un hijo.

La ceremonia se desarrolló de noche, y allí los familiares más cercanos y la Corte Imperial recordaron sus escasas victorias, haciendo énfasis a que a tan poca edad ya era uno de los grandes.

Sohiam, se comprometió a dedicarle una escultura en su nombre para situarla en la Gran Plaza, y encargó a uno de los artistas más emblemáticos de la época construirla con el mejor material que conociese. Además, también había habilitado una tumba familiar con el consentimiento de Bella, teniendo constancia de que a Edward le habría gustado que fuese así. Al menos allí, algún día, aquellos dos jóvenes que tanto habían sufrido para estar juntos, podrían estarlo de algún modo.

Bella no quiso quemar su cuerpo, así que, despidiéndose definitivamente de él, lo miró por última vez antes de que lo enterraran.

La noche era oscura. Muchas personas dirían que no había luna, pero concretamente ella sabía que no era así y que habían sido espesas nubes las que la habían escondido. Apretó sus puños contra su pecho, de manera que la capa que llevaba puesta de lana le abrigara más y siguió caminando entre arbustos y lápidas hasta llegar a la que deseaba.

Había dejado a su marido durmiendo profundamente y estaba completamente segura de que no notaría su ausencia, pues los días anteriores habían sido realmente difíciles para todos, sobretodo para su mejor amiga.

Había sido testigo del amor que Edward y Bella se profesaban. Para ella era injusto que en la vida de sus dos mejores amigos hubiese cabida para tal fatalidad. No comprendía por qué alguien como Edward había terminado de esa manera después de todo lo que había luchado, y por eso ella estaba allí, porque no podría ser inmediato, pero algún día, en otro siglo, en otra época, con otras costumbres, ambos debían vivir lo que entonces no les había sido posible.

Nadie sabía de ese don que usaría para ello, lo que ella denominaba magia blanca, ni siquiera sabía si daría resultado, pero no estaba de más intentarlo al menos. Haría lo que fuese por ellos dos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró hondo y frente a la tumba del Protospatharios Masen recitó.

-Tiempos van, tiempos vienen; amor en tierra, amor en corazones; si cierto es que la fuerza del sentimiento todo lo puede; amor para siempre en todas dimensiones.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven, quien sintió algo en su pecho que le comunicó que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, y siguió recitando su oración hasta que la luz del alba comenzó a bañar el Imperio de Sohiam.

Si una estúpida guerra le había arrebatado a sus amigos el amor, ella se lo devolvería a ambos…

* * *

_**Protospatharios**_ – jefe de la guardia imperial.

_**Stratopedarch**_ – jefe del ejército en el campo de batalla, seguramente también tenía poderes legales.

* * *

.

_Toc, toc... ¿Nadie me abre? Me parece que he estado el tiempo suficiente lejos de FF como para que para muchas os hayáis olvidado de mí, pero tanto si os habéis olvidado como si no... ¡He vuelto un ratito! Al menos un ratito para que disfrutéis, espero, de algo que nació en mi mente escuchando y viendo el videoclip de The one that got away, de Katy Perry. He estado bastante liada y con la inspiración de vacaciones en una isla paradisiaca tomándose cócteles y tomando el sol... pero parece que ha vuelto bastante relajada y con energías renovadas._

_La verdad es que en un principio pensaba escribir un One Shot, pero ya sabéis como es la mente de una autora, y bueno se ha alargado un pelín más hasta diez capítulos más epílogo. No quería subir nada hasta tenerlo completo, porque no me arriesgo a que la inspiración me abandone, así que me comprometo a subir dos capítulos cada semana ;)_

_Y ahora sí os dejo con el primero... Es triste, pero prometo que mejorará._

_Un besazo enorme a todas. ¡QUE GANAS TENÍA DE VOLVER A HACER ESTO!_


	2. El hermoso extraño

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo II. El hermoso extraño**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Seattle, año 2012.**

Sangre ennegrecida corría por un río en medio de frondosos árboles y flores de todos los colores acompañados por algún tipo de ser diminuto y lleno de vida; un ave, un insecto, un mamífero... Un guerrero inerte, con armadura ensangrentada, descansaba a la orilla del río cansado de esperar a que alguien o, quizá, alguna extraña fuerza, llegase a su encuentro. Me acerqué con paso lento incapaz de no socorrer a ese pobre hombre de otra época que necesitaba descansar en paz. Pero cuando llegué hasta él e intenté girarlo para poder ver su cara…

–Ohh… ¡Mierda! – Farfullé con rabia contra la almohada por haberme despertado otra vez.

Desde hacía algunos meses ese sueño se repetía con más frecuencia y nunca acababa de poder verle el rostro a aquel individuo. Realmente llegaba a ser frustrante, pues cuando tenía ese sueño parecía que había un lazo que me unía fuertemente a él. A lo mejor se debía a las innumerables veces con las que ya había soñado con aquel guerrero de otra época, esa era la única explicación que podía darle a los sentimientos de rabia y desilusión que me embargaban cada vez que despertaba y, como ya era costumbre, no podía ver de quien se trataba.

A nadie le había contado nunca sobre ese extraño sueño que me hacía tanto estremecer como rabiar, ni siquiera a Alice y a Rose. A mi padre no quería preocuparlo, y mi madre era otro asunto a parte, siempre preocupada por su trabajo y sus intereses.

Había regresado a Seattle hacía tan solo unos meses, cuando acabé la carrera de Literatura y desde entonces había estado trabajando con mi ordenador en una historia que ya había comenzado hacía dos años, cuando estaba en la facultad y que tenía que ver mucho con mi sueño. De hecho la habían inspirado esas pesadillas que cada vez eran más familiares para mí.

El final, como en mi sueño, no podía ser otro que triste, y aunque era evidente que la muerte era primordial y lo dominaba, sentía que también había una pequeña esperanza para aquel guerrero de que todo, en otro momento, en otra existencia, saliese bien para él. Era una corazonada que me daban los frondosos árboles, las flores de colores y las especies animales, provistas de algo mágico en aquel bosque que la muerte deseaba tomar. Pero hasta el día en el que me encontraba no había podido encontrar ese algo que mi narración necesitaba y presentía que era fundamental. Aun así no me había dado por vencida, y todos los días paseaba en busca de la inspiración necesaria, cualquier cosa me serviría… Aunque sino servía para esa historia siempre serviría para otra.

Después de asearme, vestirme y tomarme mi café matutino, cogí mi abrigo más caliente con una bufanda de lana, esperando combatir el frío de Seattle del mes de febrero, y el libro que hacía poco que acababa de empezar a leer. Se había convertido en una rutina cada mañana. Salía temprano y caminaba hasta llegar a un parque, en el que mientras leía, era testigo de las travesuras de algunos niños al ir hacia el colegio, de la conversación aburrida de algunos ancianos o del estrés de alguna joven que posiblemente llegaba tarde a su trabajo.

Por las mañanas un sinfín de personas cruzaban el parque y yo me mantenía sentada en un banco bajo el poder de las letras que contaban una historia magnífica, aunque triste al mismo tiempo; _Memorias de una Geisha_, de Arthur Golden.

Hacía un ratito que estaba sentada disfrutando de la lectura cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Puse los ojos en blanco pues siempre odiaba cuando alguien me interrumpía mientras estaba leyendo.

–Hola, Alice. – Saludé con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Bells! – Exclamó ella más entusiasta que de costumbre, dejando escapar una risilla al final. – ¿Qué haces?

–Estoy leyendo en mi parque preferido mientras un grupo de ancianos hablan muy animados… Pensaba que ya lo sabrías. – Contesté yo dejando escapar la misma risilla. –¿Y tú?

– ¡Uf! Pues la verdad es que estoy diseñando el interior del despacho de la propietaria de los almacenes KITTENS, pero no logro sacar inspiración por ningún lado y necesito tomar aire… – En el fondo sabía cuál era su petición. No hacía falta que me lo pidiera en voz alta y estaba segura de hacer lo que fuese por Alice. Sonreí cerrando mi libro.

– ¿Estás lista? – Le pregunté sin más rodeos, levantándome y guardando el libro en el interior de mi bolso.

–Bells… No quiero molestar, sé que odias que…

–No importa, puedo seguir más tarde o mañana. Necesitas despejarte de alguna manera, ¿no? ¿Quedamos en la cafetería que está debajo de tu estudio?– Pregunté mientras comenzaba a caminar y terminaba de cerrar la cremallera del bolso.

Me acercaba al grupo de ancianos que se habían apiñado en la curva del estrecho camino de tierra del parque. Bien era cierto lo que se solía decir: todos nos volvemos niños cuando llegamos a una cierta edad… ¿No eran conscientes de que molestaban?

–Vale… ¡Ay! Gracias, Bella. Te debo otra. – Me agradeció y colgué.

No pude terminar de guardar el teléfono móvil dentro de mi bolso pues algo que no había visto, o probablemente alguien, por culpa de la posición del grupo de ancianos, me arrolló con tal fuerza que me obligó a impactar contra el suelo, aunque no sin antes sentir el leve crujido de uno de mis tobillos al torcerse. La sorpresa en sí, más que el dolor, me obligó a gritar y sentarme de inmediato, sosteniendo con mis manos aquella parte de mi cuerpo.

–¡Joder! – Exclamó una voz masculina preocupada. – Lo siento… Lo siento… ¿Estás bien?

No quería ni mirarlo aunque su voz fuese suficientemente peculiar y atrayente hasta el punto de calmarme en mi faceta más furiosa. Sentí como se alejaba unos pasos y volvía de nuevo.

–Lo siento, de veras. Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? – Volvió a preguntar. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando no quejarme y esperando que aquellos ancianos no estuviesen a mi alrededor.

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? – ¡Oh, no! Eso era una mujer… ¡Maldita fuese mi suerte! Seguro que mi pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad…

–Dime algo, por Dios… – Volvió a pronunciar la voz cálida y joven, ansioso realmente por escuchar de mi propia boca una respuesta.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien… – Conseguí contestar levantando la cabeza y encontrándome unos ojos verdes mirarme preocupados.

En ese momento, sin saber cómo, el dolor de mi tobillo, la mujer que me había preguntado mi estado, el resto de ancianos, el parque en sí y el resto del mundo desaparecieron. Lo único de lo que podía ser consciente era del cambio que vi en aquella mirada verde cuando se encontró con la mía, y pude sentir lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo: la solución a un problema, la luz centelleante de una buena idea, el resplandor del sol en un mundo oscuro, un guerrero de armadura brillante esperando a la orilla de un río con las aguas enrojecidas…

–Tú… - Lo escuché susurrar sin pestañear. Seguía mirándome como si hubiese encontrado la luz.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero nada parecía importar. Solo ese hombre de aspecto imponente, pero hermoso, que clavaba con una intensidad estremecedora su dulce y fuerte mirada en la mía. Solo una pregunta pasó por mi mente: ¿Nos conocíamos? Sentía que así era.

–¿Señorita? – Esta vez la voz vibrante y cansada de un hombre, supuse uno de los ancianos, me sacó de la extraña suspensión a los que mis sentidos se habían visto sometidos a causa de la mirada de aquel hombre de preciosos ojos.

–Sí… – Contesté a aquel hombre mayor, portador de una reluciente calva y quien había extendido un brazo hacia mí – Estoy bien – Contesté tomándolo y poniéndome de pie, quejándome en el acto al sentir un muy leve crujido en mi tobillo. De nuevo, no fue tanto el dolor como la inesperada sorpresa de aquella sensación molesta la que me hicieron gemir.

–Me parece a mí que no. – Respondió el anciano.

–La llevaré al hospital. – Escuché que contestaba el joven de ojos verdes al hombre.

–Sí, es lo mejor que puede hacer, joven. – Siguió diciendo la primera mujer que me había hablado. La reconocí por su voz.

–Ven, llegaremos hasta la parada de taxis. – Me dijo mi desconocido, ofreciéndome como soporte su brazo. Y al volver a encontrarme con su mirada, no pude evitar perderme en ella de nuevo, sintiendo esta vez, como mi corazón desaforadamente latía bajo mi pecho y el calor, a pesar del frío, inundaba mis mejillas.

Mordí mi labio esperando que de esa manera mis sensaciones no quedaran al descubierto, aunque estaba muy segura de que era demasiado tarde, para mi desgracia.

Posé mi mano en su antebrazo con fuerza, apoyando parte de mi peso en él y sobresaltándome al darme cuenta de que unas extrañas mariposas que jamás en mi vida había sentido, revoloteaban a sus anchas en mi estómago. Me asusté y quise apartar mi mano, pero la suya tomó con fuerza la mía enviándome placenteras sensaciones eléctricas a través de la piel.

Comenzamos a caminar despacio. Él con mucha paciencia me ayudaba a avanzar, mientras que yo a paso de tortuga, e intentando no apoyar demasiado el pie herido, sentía cada vez con más intensidad el dolor, aunque en gran medida, era sofocado por otras sensaciones mucho más placenteras que el dueño de aquellos ojos tan extrañamente familiares me transmitía.

–He guardado tu teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo. – Yo no contesté, impresionada al escuchar con más precisión la suavidad y el terciopelo de su voz al hablar e hipnotizada al observar el movimiento de sus apetecibles labios al hablar. Me sentía más delicada y femenina que nunca. Él suspiro. –De verdad que lo siento. Llegaba tarde al trabajo. Normalmente voy caminando por la Calle Emerson y llego más rápido a mi trabajo que si cruzo el parque, pero hoy la han cortado y no me ha quedado otra. Sé que iba demasiado rápido y…

–No pasa nada… – Fue lo único que fui capaz de responder. No quería que se sintiese culpable por aquel tonto accidente.

Me confundían aquellos sentimientos tan opuestos que había sentido en a penas pocos minutos. En el primer segundo, tirada en el suelo de aquel parque, y abrazada a mi tobillo, probablemente habría perdido mis modales y le habría atacado verbalmente. Sin embargo, en esos momentos en los que casi iba abrazada a su brazo no quería alejarme de él a pesar de las inquietantes sensaciones y emociones que me hacía sentir su presencia.

–Seguro que solo es un esguince, pero podía haber sido peor. Lo siento. – Volvió a disculparse. En su voz podía distinguir la verdadera preocupación que sentía, y no pude evitar sonreír. –¿Te hace gracia? – Me preguntó él desconcertado.

–Duele un poco… – Le informé sintiendo el dolor de mi tobillo. – No es eso lo que me hace sonreír. – Confesé sintiendo el calor subir desde mi pecho hasta mi rostro. – No te disculpes más, ya haces suficiente por mí.

–¿Qué menos puedo hacer? Ha sido mi culpa.

–A cualquiera podría haberle pasado, incluso a mí. – Le animé. –Además, yo tampoco iba mirando a donde debía mirar.

Los dos nos detuvimos al llegar a la parada de taxis. Por suerte era una de esas horas no muy concurridas. Me sonrió enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, desplegando de nuevo esa mirada esmeralda sobre la mía enmarcada en aquellas espesas y largas pestañas oscuras. Era el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto en mi vida. Sentí como su mano derecha, la que sostenía la mía derecha aun soportando mi peso en su antebrazo, le daba un apretón.

–Edward Cullen. –Pronunció como presentación.

–Bella Swan. – Murmuré, presionando del mismo modo su mano.

Después de la que califiqué como una cómplice sonrisa, Edward, a quien ya podía poner nombre, abrió la puerta del taxi que nos llevaría al hospital ayudándome a subir, para después dar la vuelta y subirse en el otro extremo. No tardó en señalarle al taxista hacia donde tenía que conducirnos. Lo miré de reojo, algo nerviosa. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro, con una corbata en un tono más claro anudada al cuello de una camisa blanca impoluta. Me había fijado mientras caminábamos en los finos gemelos que adornaban los puños de la misma. En seguida me sentí mal. Él llegaba tarde a trabajar cuando pasó el accidente y por mi culpa lo haría de verdad.

–Al final sí vas a llegar tarde. – Pronuncié preocupada. Él me sonrió dulcemente, aunque en seguida miró al frente cuando presionó una tecla de su móvil.

–Hola Zafrina, voy a llegar tarde. Por favor cancela la reunión que teníamos con el señor Vulturi y posponla para cuanto más tempranamente pueda. Cancela lo que sea necesario, ¿de acuerdo? – Silencio. El taxista llevaba alguna emisora en la que retransmitían noticias, pero no presté ninguna atención, solo era capaz de mirar a Edward. –Estoy bien, solo he accidentado a una chica. – Otro silencio. Me sorprendió mirándole y volvió a sonreír como si yo fuese lo más valioso del mundo. –No te preocupes, nada grave. Ya te contaré, un beso. – Y colgó.

–¿Dónde trabajas? – Pregunté realmente con curiosidad. Él volvió a sonreír enseñando de nuevo esos centelleantes y preciosos dientes blancos, abriendo su chaqueta y metiendo su móvil en el bolsillo interior.

–Soy uno de los dueños de Cullen's Gallery. – _Joder… _¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? ¡Qué vergüenza! Cullen's Gallery era una de las galerías de arte más importantes de Seattle. Los antepasados de los Cullen habían sido unos grandiosos artistas, había obras de pinturas que databan del siglo XVIII, y yo había quedado como una ignorante ciudadana de Seattle. Me mordí el labio, avergonzada.

–Oh, lo siento. Qué tonta, no había relacionado que…

–Tranquila. – Me cortó él, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. – Cullen puede apellidarse cualquiera, no te sientas avergonzada. – Yo lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle también. -¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veinticuatro.- Respondí. – ¿Tú? – Él no debía tener más de veintiocho o veintinueve. ¿Y ya era el dueño de ese Museo? ¡Por Dios!

–Pareces más joven… – Observó. –Tengo veintisiete, aunque suelen ponerme más. –Comentó, mirándome de reojo, como si me hubiera pillado haciendo alguna travesura. Yo reí, era tan guapo...

–De acuerdo, había calculado unos veintiocho o veintinueve… Tampoco es un crimen capital, ¿O sí? – Intenté bromear. Él no perdía la sonrisa, y me sentí feliz al percibir que él se sentía a gusto conmigo.

-Supongo que no… Me han llegado a echar treinta y cinco. – La expresión de su cara dibujó un adorable puchero y yo reí de nuevo.

El taxi se detuvo al llegar a su destino. Quise salir del vehículo por mí misma, ignorando el suave "deja que te ayude" que Edward me había ofrecido, pensando que el dolor había pasado a un segundo plano y que ya solo sentiría una pequeña molestia, pero no fue así. El dolor volvió con fuerza al apoyar el pie en la acera, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar su ayuda y su "ya te lo he advertido".

Pidió una silla de ruedas para mí nada más llegar a pesar de que le rogué que no lo hiciera y de asegurarle que podía llegar con su simple ayuda a donde fuese. Me sentía realmente bien abrazada a su brazo y la verdad era que esperaba cualquier oportunidad para poder tenerlo así de cerca.

Lo hicieron salir de la consulta mientras me examinaban y me hacían algunas pruebas para, al final, determinar lo que ya sabíamos desde el principio. Tenía un esguince leve en el tobillo, tendría que llevarlo vendado durante solo unos días, tomar algunos calmantes y, por supuesto, tendría que guardar reposo. Lo último era lo que más me fastidiaba.

Edward entró cuando el doctor que me había atendido salió, despidiéndose de mí.

–Te han llamado dos veces desde que te han tenido encerrada aquí, igual deberías tranquilizar a tu chico…– Seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez no me miró al extenderme mi móvil. Elevé las cejas.

–No tengo… chico – Le aclaré. Él sonrió de lado, dejándome sin aliento… Caminó hacia la percha en la que colgaban mi abrigo, mi bolso y mi bufanda. Miré mis llamadas perdidas. – Oh, Dios… – ¡No me había acordado de Alice!

–¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sigue doliendo? – Preguntó inquieto mientras me entregaba la bufanda y me ayudaba a ponerme el abrigo.

–No… creo que el calmante va haciendo efecto, pero había quedado con una amiga y debe estar preguntándose si la tierra me ha tragado. – Contesté. Él rio entre dientes.

–Bueno, por ahora solo has sido víctima de un secuestro express, porque a mi pesar, vuelves a ser libre. – Perdí las palabras y sentí como la sangre se reunía en mi rostro de nuevo. Nunca me había pasado tantas veces seguidas en un día, pero con él era inevitable.

Volvió a clavar su profunda mirada en la mía, sonriendo sinceramente, luciendo una sonrisa que llegaba a las pequeñas arrugas de expresión en sus ojos, brillantes y preciosos. Su nariz era pequeña y recta, su mandíbula cuadrada. Una de las características que más llamó mi atención fue aquel color cobrizo en su cabello; un color tan extraño como familiar y único. Lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba cuándo…

–Ven, te compañaré a casa. – Tragué saliva y cogí la muleta que me ofreció.

–No hace falta.– Respondí avergonzada por miedo a que se diese cuenta de lo atractivo que me resultaba. –Puedo ir sola, ya has hecho mucho por mí. – Me miró de forma diferente a las de anteriores veces. Parecía estar debatiendo algo en su interior.

–Nada es suficiente. Me quedaré más tranquilo. – Y fui egoísta, pero si esta era la última vez que lo vería, me aprovecharía.

Me sentía tan bien con él. Sentía confianza, seguridad y protección; sentía que era alguien familiar a pesar de que jamás lo había visto antes y eso me confundía y me asustaba porque eran sensaciones que nunca había sentido por ningún otro hombre.

Volvimos en taxi hasta mi casa y siguió insistiendo cuando llegamos en que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta dejarme sentada en el sofá. Negué con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que quizá a él le costaba separarse de mí también.

–Bien… pues ahora sí que puedo estar tranquilo. – Comentó de pie junto al sofá en el que yo permanecía sentada y con la pierna en alto. – ¿Quieres que te ponga la tele?

Mi móvil volvió a sonar. Me miró elevando las cejas, esperando a que contestase, y esta vez tuve que hacerlo. Maldita fuese Alice…

–Alice, ¿puedes esperar un minuto? Ahora mismo te llamo. – Le dije de carrerilla, sin esperar respuesta.

–Bella, me tienes asustada, ¿estás bien? – Me dio la impresión de que no parecía tan preocupada como quería aparentar, pero decidí no ser tan mal pensada antes de dejarla. Más que asustada parecía ansiosa por algo.

–Sí, estoy bien, ahora te llamo. – Y colgué presurosa.

Edward me miraba divertido desde el mismo lugar, aunque me había dado cuenta, durante los pequeños segundos en los que hablaba con Alice, que había alcanzado el mando de la televisión y ahora bajaba un poco el volumen. Volvió a mirarme de forma extraña de nuevo, con ese debate interior que había sufrido en el hospital.

– ¿Quieres tomar algo? – Me atreví a preguntarle.

–Créeme que aceptaría encantado, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, aunque… – Suspiró, dejando la frase inconclusa, aunque seguía mirándome serio. – ¿Sería mucho pedir que me dieras tu número de móvil? Me gustaría saber cómo sigues.

–Claro… - Respondí de inmediato. ¡Por Dios! Iba a seguir en contacto con Edward Cullen unos días más. – ¿Me alcanzas esa libreta? – Le pedí señalando el pequeño cuaderno que descansaba en la estantería del mueble de la televisión.

Cogí el bolígrafo que estaba escondido entre las finas anillas de metal y escribí mi número junto a mi nombre para entregárselo, reflexionando en el acto y dándome cuenta de que seguramente él usaría un móvil con suficiente memoria para guardar mi número… Me sentí tonta.

–Tienes una caligrafía preciosa. – Me alabó. Yo lo miré, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como sus dedos, al rozar con los míos transmitían aquellas descargas eléctricas tan especiales e inusuales.

–Bueno… gracias.

Nos quedamos sonriendo el uno al otro de nuevo por unos instantes, sumidos en esa burbuja extraña que habíamos creado en apenas una hora y media, antes de que él se aclarara la garganta y anunciara su partida definitiva.

–Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. – Deseó inclinándose, con la clara intención de besarme en la mejilla.

Me quedé estática por tan inesperado movimiento de su parte, aunque no por ello menos deseable. Mi corazón despegó en un cúmulo de estallidos sin control que me dejaron exhausta y que me prohibieron apreciar completamente la sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel en llamas. No pude reaccionar en absoluto, lo único que conseguí fue sonreír cuando él se alzó de nuevo.

–Y vuelvo a pedirte perdón… – Negué con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien. Te acompaño a la puerta. – Dije, haciendo el amago de levantarme.

–No, no, no, me conozco la salida. Te he traído hasta aquí para quedarme tranquilo. Prométeme que guardarás el mayor reposo posible. – Esta vez puse los ojos en blanco.

–Está bien. Prometido queda.

Y con una última sonrisa, se dio la vuelta hasta desaparecer de mi vista.

Como una adolescente de quince años dejé caer mi espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, sintiéndome más feliz que nunca gracias a una persona que conocía a penas una hora. ¿Cómo era posible? No es que fuese una desgraciada en la vida, ni siquiera consideraba que las cosas me fueran mal, pero sí era verdad, que de una forma u otra, parecía que algo había cambiado para bien.

**…**

El timbre de mi casa sonó a las seis de la tarde y con mi muleta avancé dando saltitos hasta llegar a la puerta. Un remolino de cabello negro abrió los brazos para saludarme con un exagerado abrazo, como si no nos hubiésemos visto desde hacía muchos días.

Desde que Edward se había ido, había entrado en una especie de trance. No sabía si en esos momentos podía compararme con una hippie porque me había pasado todo el resto del día sonriendo, con la mirada perdida, recordando una y otra vez las sensaciones que aquel hombre había causado en mi anatomía. No quería equivocarme al pensar que a él probablemente le pasaba lo mismo que a mí.

Alice me había ayudado a sentarme en el sofá para después acomodarse a mi lado. Sabía qué estaba esperando. Le había contado la historia muy por encima cuando le devolví la llamada, queriendo ver sus reacciones al entrar en detalles.

– ¡Cuéntame! ¿Quién es ese hombre misterioso del que no me has querido hablar? – Miré al techo suspirando y sentí como Alice sostenía una de mis manos.

–Pues… - La miré con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me mordía el labio. – Es el dueño de Cullen's Gallery.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó ella, llevándose una mano a la boca. Yo asentí con una sonrisa. – ¿En serio? – Volví a asentir. - ¿Y os habéis besado? – Reí ante su pregunta.

– ¡Alice! Nos acabamos de conocer… Aunque ganas no me han faltado, la verdad… – Confesé.

–¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? ¿Es que crees que él se hubiese apartado? – Volvió a cuestionar mirándome casi sin pestañear.

Suspiré y miré a Alice sopesando si contarle o no todo lo que había sentido desde un principio por el que ya no sentía como un desconocido a pesar de que para cualquier otra persona seguiría siéndolo. No quería parecer una loca o algo por el estilo. Aunque Alice era mi amiga y nadie mejor que ella sabría aconsejarme.

–He sentido cosas… que nunca antes había sentido. Cosas que hasta me da miedo sentir, Alice… – Fue casi un murmullo, pero ella me escuchó perfectamente, ya que los ojos se le cristalizaron de emoción. Era un día muy raro para mí ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que por alguna extraña razón Alice estaba esperando a que le contara algo así?

– ¿Qué cosas? Explícate. – Parecía hambrienta por escuchar algo que ella ya sabía.

–Ha sido mirarle la primera vez a los ojos y sentir que… – Suspiré una vez más. – Sé que mucha gente ha escrito y dicho esto durante mucho tiempo, pero he sentido que lo conocía. – Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ser consciente por fin de mis sentimientos… ¿Podía haberme enamorado tan rápido? – No sé cómo explicarlo Alice. Solo que sé que era él… Él… ¡No sé!

–Pero, ¿por qué lloras, cariño? ¿No esperabas que algún día apareciera el hombre de tu vida? ¿Qué sensación te ha transmitido él? – Sorbí mi nariz y respiré, tranquilizando mi respiración.

–Ha sido muy extraño. Me ha dado la impresión de que le era tan difícil separarse de mí como me parecía a mí separarme de él.

–Eso es porque es cierto, siempre has sido muy intuitiva. – Sonreí, respondiendo a su entusiasmo. – ¿Y cómo es físicamente? ¿Es guapo?

–Es… el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Es alto, con un color cobrizo en el cabello muy peculiar, los ojos verdes, muy expresivos y profundos... Es un bombón, no se ha separado de mí desde el parque hasta que me ha sentado en este sofá. – Alice agrandó de nuevo los ojos, seguramente por no poder creer mis palabras.

– ¿Ha estado aquí? ¿Y no ha pasado nada? – Parecía incrédula.

–No… pero me ha pedido el móvil… – Alice emitió un grito.

–Eso quiere decir… que vas a mantenerte en contacto con él. – Supuso. Yo solo asentí y pareció quedarse satisfecha hasta el momento.

Ella no dijo nada más y yo preferí que hasta el momento todo quedara así. Se ofreció a hacerme la cena y yo la invité a que se quedara antes de que volviera a casa con su novio Jasper. Aun era temprano para ir a dormir cuando me dejó sola de nuevo, así que cogí mi portátil y lo encendí con la clara intención de escribir algo. Había sido un día demasiado emocionante y estaba segura de poder sacar algo interesante de él.

No había terminado de encenderse cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí viendo un número desconocido, uno que no había visto antes. ¿Quién podría estar llamándome a estas horas? Solo un nombre se me vino a la cabeza, y pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que fuese él me aceleró el corazón en un microsegundo.

– ¿Sí? – Pregunté casi en un murmullo.

–Hola, Bella. – Oh, Dios, esa voz. Era él.

* * *

.

_¡Hola, hola! Bueno pues aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. Dije que iba a mejorar... y mejora, ¿no? jajaja. En fin, espero que os haya gustado :) _

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también... _

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el viernes! :)_


	3. Sensaciones

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo III. Sensaciones**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sentí como de inmediato las manos se me empaparon en sudor y un calor sofocante acudió a mi rostro sin piedad. Todas las imágenes del día volvieron a mi cabeza, y recordar su mirada volvió a sacarme un suspiro involuntario. A causa del nerviosismo me moví sin darme cuenta, haciendo esfuerzo con el pie, que descansaba sobre una silla, y el pinchazo que sentí me hizo quejarme sin querer.

– ¿Bella? – Su voz ahora parecía intranquila y me lo pude imaginar mirándome con esa mirada penetrante analizando la mía.

–Hola, Edward. – Saludé incapaz de concentrarme en decir algo inteligente. Mi corazón había dejado de pertenecerme y se había puesto en mi contra.

–Llamaba para saber cómo seguías. ¿Estabas dormida? – Esa pregunta estaba cargada de culpabilidad.

–No… Sigo sentada en el sofá donde me dejaste con mi pierna sobre una silla. – Una sonrisa logró dibujarse en mis labios a pesar de la carga emocional que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo; parecía que iba a estallar o algo así.

–Supongo que te mereces un premio… - Dijo riendo al final suavemente. – ¿Necesitas que mañana vaya a comprarte algo? No quiero que te falte de nada por tener que estar en reposo. – No lo pude evitar, esta vez, a pesar de los nervios, puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Estaba intentando buscar alguna razón para verme? Pensar en que así era provocó que mi corazón volviese a latir bajo mi pecho de nuevo.

–Eres muy amable, pero no me hace falta nada. Aunque… - Apreté el móvil contra mi oreja como resultado del cúmulo de nervios al que cada vez me veía más sometida. ¡Ay! Tenía que ser valiente… – ¿Te apetece venir a tomar un café mañana? Quizá sí que me falte compañía. – Casi no podía creerme que de mi boca hubiesen salido tales palabras, pero era lo que aquel hombre conseguía de mí. A pesar de lo nerviosa que me encontraba era capaz de tomar la iniciativa, y eso me hacía sentir poderosa de algún modo.

–Nada me apetecería más, así puedo corroborar con mis propios ojos que sigues recuperándote. – Si ya se lo había dicho yo a Alice. ¡Era un bombón! Sonreí, seguramente, como una tonta. – ¿Va bien que pase sobre las cinco?

–Claro… estaré esperándote. – _Impaciente, _hubiese añadido, aunque por ahora no lo haría. Él volvió a reír con suavidad y naturalidad, parecía tan cómodo con esto como yo, a pesar de mis nervios.

–Y yo estaré deseando ver que mi accidentada se encuentra un poco mejor. – Su voz desprendía esa calidez necesaria para que sus palabras me llegaran al corazón. Me mordí el labio al escuchar sus palabras, indudablemente, roja como un tomate.

–Gracias… Cualquier persona no habría hecho ni la mitad de lo que estás haciendo tú… – Hubo un silencio por unos escasos segundos que me hicieron pensar que a lo mejor había metido la pata.

–Siento que así tengo que hacerlo, y es un placer para mí. – Volví a sonreír al escucharlo. – Que tengas buenas noches, Bella… – Y mi nombre sonó tan bien en su voz…

–Que las tengas tú también, Edward. – Le respondí, en el mismo tono susurrante en el que él había pronunciado mi nombre.

–Desde luego las tendré. – Mi sonrisa cada vez se anchaba más. ¿Estaba insinuando que yo tenía que ver algo con sus buenas noches? ¡Ay! –Descansa, Bella.

–Hasta mañana. – Y colgó.

Suspiré dejando caer todo el peso de la mano que había sostenido el móvil en mi oreja. No podía dejar de sonreír aun con los ojos cerrados, recordando una y otra vez su voz y sintiendo aquella extraña corazonada que me hacía sentir tan bien. Mi pecho parecía tan lleno de algo parecido a la felicidad, que en cualquier momento pensaba que podría levitar.

Miré el portátil mordiéndome el labio, intentando disculparme con él, pero de repente ya no tenía cabeza para escribir sobre ninguna de las historias, solo quería rememorar el perfecto día que había vivido. No quería que nada cambiase, porque nada podría ir mejor, o sí, claro que sí… Siempre podría pasar que a Edward le pasase algo parecido a lo que me estaba pasando a mí.

Apagué el portátil y la televisión y decidí meterme en la cama. No sabía qué podría pasar al día siguiente cuando despertase, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que la pesadilla que últimamente me acompañaba cada noche, quedaría atrás al menos por ésta, porque no le permitiría empañar la felicidad que sentía… Quería soñar con él.

Podía soportar el dolor de mi tobillo entre los calmantes y los recuerdos de aquel desconocido que al principio casi habría matado, pero que después me había ganado por completo. Solo esperaba ser la protagonista de sus sueños esa noche también.

**…**

Escuchaba desde una habitación oscura risas llenas de vida, juveniles y sufridas; risas que darían la vida al más triste de los hombres. Avancé con pasos inseguros sonriendo yo también, contagiada por aquel sonido tan precioso hasta la pequeña grieta de luz que dejaba pasar una puerta a medio cerrar.

Mis ojos se cerraron por el fulgor de una luz cegante y llevé mi mano a la altura de mi frente para poder defenderme y así abrirlos. Árboles frondosos y gigantes, flores de todos los colores a ambos lados de un río cristalino que cantaba sin cesar a causa del cauce rápido de sus aguas puras y limpias.

Era capaz de oír el suave viento, las aves, los insectos y los mamíferos, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención eran las risas. Miré a lo lejos, aun sonriendo yo también, y aunque no podía distinguir a nadie, caminé hacia la dirección en la que cada vez esas risas se escuchaban con más fuerza.

Pronto, cuando dejé de escucharlas repentinamente, me detuve yo también, y entonces lo vi. Un hombre de espaldas con una armadura, tenía sujeto a otro que vestía otra armadura diferente. Elevó su brazo y cortó con la afilada hoja de su espada el cuello de aquel soldado.

El guerrero inerte con armadura ensangrentada, descansaba a la orilla del río boca abajo, tiñéndolo del color de su sangre, solo, cansado de esperar a que alguien o, quizá, alguna extraña fuerza, llegase a su encuentro. Me acerqué con paso lento incapaz de no socorrer a ese pobre hombre de otra época que necesitaba descansar en paz.

Su casco de hierro, adornado con algunas plumas y dibujos en oro, había caído al lado de su cabeza, dejando ver un precioso cabello de color cobrizo. Llevé mi mano a uno de sus hombros desesperada por saber cómo estaba, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, ya no había razón para sonreír.

Ejercí toda la fuerza que me fue posible para moverlo y verle el rostro, pero cuando lo reconocí me arrepentí de inmediato. No podía ser él, no… ¡No!

–¡No! – De repente me sobresalté y quedé sentada en el colchón, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración agitada.

¿Cómo podía haber soñado que el soldado al que una vez tras otra asesinaban frente a mí era Edward Cullen? Me llevé la mano a la altura de mi corazón. Había sentido, por un momento, que la vida se me había ido viéndolo a él sin vida. ¡Dios! Llevé una de mis manos a mis mejillas y, efectivamente, estaban mojadas, y seguía teniendo ganas de llorar.

Estaba tan asustada… y sola. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? De repente ya no me encontraba tan optimista y feliz. ¿Es que me había vuelto loca? Sentía la necesidad de ver a aquel hombre, de corroborar con mis propios ojos que seguía vivo, de estrecharlo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo y saber que seguía bien…

Sí, no podía ser de otro modo. Estaba volviéndome loca, esto no podía ser sano. Tomé varias respiraciones profundas, intentando así tranquilizarme y aclarar los sentimientos y emociones que ese sueño había conseguido emerger en mí. Nunca había sentido tal desesperación y miedo por otra persona. Estaba aterrada. ¿Esto era lo que le pasaba a las personas cuando se enamoraban? Había tenido tan solo dos relaciones y ninguna de las dos habían ido bien porque nunca había conseguido enamorarme de ninguna de mis parejas.

La relación de Alice con Jasper se fue consolidando poco a poco… Ella jamás había sentido tal cúmulo de sentimientos tan intensos al principio, o al menos jamás me lo había confesado. Quizá, debería hablar con ella, porque me encontraba demasiado confusa.

Sí… hablaría con ella.

Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en mi pie. Tan solo eran las 03:14 de la mañana. Lo único que podía hacer era dormir hasta que amaneciera o eso intentaría, porque aun, bajo mi pecho, mi corazón parecía nervioso e intranquilo.

Volverme a dormir fue casi imposible, pero al menos logré hacerlo durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Desperté cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar y fui consciente de que el tobillo también dolía, aunque ya no era un dolor como el del día anterior.

– ¿Sí? – Contesté, cuando alcancé el teléfono que descansaba en mi mesilla con la voz adormilada.

– ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás? Alice me dijo anoche que te torciste el tobillo ayer y que estás metida en casa. ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Podía haberme quedado a dormir en tu casa, seguro que necesitas muchísimas cosas. – El bombardeo de palabras que salió de la boca de Rose me hizo alejar unos milímetros el auricular de la oreja.

–Estoy bien, Rose… - Contesté. – Un loco… - Dije sonriendo. – Me arrolló en el parque y terminé torciéndome el pie, pero estoy bien, en serio.

–Ya… algo me ha contado Alice. ¡Por eso quiero verte también! ¿Está bueno? – Yo reí refregándome con un puño un ojo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

–Muy bueno… – Contesté.

–Esta tarde voy a tu casa, tienes que contármelo todo – Sentenció.

–Rose… Es que no puedo, no voy a estar. – Intenté mentirle, sabiendo, mientras pronunciaba las palabras, que no era nada creíble.

– ¿Qué? Vamos, si estás reposando. En teoría no puedes moverte. Llamaré a Alice e iremos las dos.

– ¡No! Es que… viene a verme.

– ¿Quién va a verte? – Solo bastó un segundo de silencio. – ¡Él! ¿En serio? ¿Vais a foll..?

–¡Rose! – La risa explosiva de Rose provocó que una vez más tuviese que alejarme el teléfono de la oreja. – No… solo le he invitado a tomar un café.

–Bueno… está siempre la posibilidad, Bells. Los hombres solo sirven para eso.- Bufé. Desde que Rose lo había dejado con Jason porque lo había pillado con otra no tenía remedio.

–Tengo un tobillo torcido, Rose… – Puse los ojos en blanco. Rose no dejaría nunca de ser una pervertida.

–Eso no es impedimento… – Reí por su insistencia. – Oye, tengo que dejarte, mi descanso se acaba y no me dará tiempo a tomar algo. Deberías ponerte con tu historia, papá Swan no siempre va a poder mantenerte. –Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué siempre pensaba que era mi padre quien pagaba las cuotas de alquiler? Había estado trabajando y siempre había sido una chica ahorradora. Podía permitírmelo, y además, pronto mi libro sería un bombazo, estaba casi segura…

–No voy a discutir eso contigo… Nos vemos pronto, Rose. – Me despedí.

–Llámame, Bells. – Y colgamos.

En seguida el episodio que viví la noche anterior vino a mi memoria, obligándome a recordar el sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla. ¿Por qué era tan vívida? Para mi había sido un calvario darme cuenta de que aquella persona era… él.

Suspiré largamente, sentándome en la cama y decidí no darle más importancia de la que tenía. Tan solo había sido un mal sueño, tan solo había sido eso…

Comencé el día con una sonrisa cuando recordé quien me visitaría esa misma tarde. Rompiendo mi promesa me moví un poquito para, al menos, quitar el polvo que más se veía. Quería que todo estuviese decente. Un piso como en el que vivía seguramente no estaba a la altura de la casa en la que él debía vivir, pero al menos, lo haría sentir lo más cómodo posible.

Me derretí recordando los sucesos del día anterior, mientras una pizza precocinada se calentaba en el microondas. Había sido tan atento conmigo, cercano y amable… Era perfecto, y yo tenía esa misma tarde la oportunidad de compartir un café tranquilamente con él. Desde luego que un chico guapo, atento y dueño de una Galería de Arte importante, no siempre compartía mis tardes.

Después de fregar mi plato, me fui a mi armario e intenté buscar algo adecuado que no me dejara en evidencia delante de él pero que llamara su atención de alguna forma. Cogí mi camiseta azul marino de manga tres cuartos; Rosalie, alguna vez, me había dicho que el escote caía a la altura exacta de mis pechos. Ni enseñaba mucho, ni demasiado poco…

Me crispé un segundo con la tela entre mis manos… ¿Estaba arreglándome para él? Dios… ¡Claro que lo estaba haciendo! Me gustaba… Muchísimo… Cuadré mis hombros, ya era una chica grande, tenía que saber enfrentarme a este tipo de situaciones. Cogí también unos vaqueros claros y dejé la ropa sobre la cama para después sentarme en ella con las piernas extendidas, mi pie herido sobre un cojín, y el libro de "Memorias de una Geisha" entre mis manos.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de que el tiempo pasara un poco más rápido era intentando sumergirme en algún libro, y parecí haberlo conseguido, pues logré meterme de lleno en la historia… ¡Bendito poder de la lectura!

El timbre sonó justo en el momento en el que terminaba de ponerme los pantalones. Si hubiese tenido la certeza de que el grito que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta solo podría escucharlo yo, habría gritado. Pero estaba segura de que no correría esa suerte y, de que si lo hacía, Edward seguramente se alejaría pensando que estaba loca… Aunque últimamente pensaba que lo estaba.

Ayudada por mi, para mi desgracia, inseparable muleta, caminé hasta la puerta de la entrada. Una radiante sonrisa me recibió al abrirla, y una vez más, su mirada esmeraldina, causó en mí fuertes estragos. Estuve a punto de perder la fuerza de mi pierna buena, pero logré recomponerme a tiempo.

–Hola. – Saludó tan suave como siempre. Venía con su traje de chaqueta, así que imaginé que había salido del trabajo.

–Hola. – Contesté sin dejar de mirarlo. Admitía que era vergonzoso y aceptaba que sería capaz de pasarme toda la tarde mirándolo. – Perdón. – Dije carraspeando, haciéndome a un lado para dejarle entrar. – Pasa, por favor.

Él dio dos pasos entrando al interior de mi casa y sin dejar de mirarme sacó algo de detrás de su espalda. Una… una rosa roja. Me quedé sorprendida e impactada. Una rosa… para mí. ¿Cuándo James o Mike me habían regalado flores? Nunca jamás. En sus ojos podía ver su controlado nerviosismo y su sonrisa, ahora amable, no abandonaba sus apetecibles labios.

Me habría lanzado a ellos sin pensar. Lo habría hecho… si tuviese algún derecho, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué pensaría él? Después de todo nos acabábamos de conocer.

– ¿Para mí? – Pregunté asombrada aun.

–Una rosa por mi perdón… – Murmuró, y yo suspiré sin poder evitarlo. Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

–Ya te dije que estabas perdonado. – Contesté hechizada por su mirada.

–Entonces, una rosa para ti. – Sonreí como una tonta. Este hombre guapo me estaba regalando una rosa…

–Gracias. – Fue lo único que fui capaz de articular, cogiendo la rosa.

Fue entonces cuando pasó al interior conmigo. Podía sentir su mirada en mi cabeza. Mi pecho ardía por su cercanía y el sonido de sus pasos detrás de mí. Llegué al sofá y él se sentó junto a mí, cerca… Nuestras rodillas se rozaban y podía sentir la ya conocida sensación electrizante que solo él conseguía despertar en mí.

–¿Cómo sigues? – Dejé de acariciar y mirar los pétalos aterciopelados de la rosa para enfocarlo a él.

–Bien, los calmantes ayudan mucho. Además, tampoco es para tanto. – Respondí. Él miró alrededor, todo el comedor, y quise morirme. ¿Le parecía poco?

–No me acordé de que necesitarías ayuda todos los días para limpiar y hacer la comida, quizá también para tu aseo personal, y si quieres yo puedo hacerme cargo de eso. – ¿Es que él se estaba ofreciendo a bañarme? La sangre me hirvió y las mejillas y, en definitiva, todo el rostro se me colorearon del rojo más intenso. Él me miró extrañado y luego rio. – Lo siento, no me refería a mí. Quería decir que puedo ocuparme de ello ordenando que una mujer lo haga. No me malinterpretes, por favor. – En mi interior un largo suspiro se hizo sitio en mi pecho. Reí.

–Es solo un esguince leve, en tres o cuatro días estaré recuperada. Tranquilo, me las apaño bien. A penas me muevo, te lo prometo. Y bañarme puedo hacerlo sola, no es tan difícil. – Él se quedó mirándome por unos segundos y después miró mi rosa, a la que seguía acariciando.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado.

–Mucho…

– ¿Dónde trabajas? – Preguntó intentando disimular su obvia curiosidad.

–Bueno, escribo… Hace unos meses he vuelto de la universidad graduada en Literatura. – Él asintió. – Aunque también he enviado currículums a algunas editoriales.

–Por eso tienes esa letra tan preciosa…– ¿Por qué parecía como si estuviese llamándome preciosa a mí? Volví a morderme el labio.

–Suelo escribir en mi portátil.- Respondí rápidamente. – ¿Quieres café? –Él sonrió por el giro que le había dado tan repentinamente a la conversación, estaba segura.

–Sí, por favor. ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Puse los ojos en blanco y él rio.

–La verdad es que podrías ayudarme a traer las tazas, dudo que pueda hacerlo con una sola mano. – Confesé mostrándole mi muleta.

Él, aparentemente encantado, se levantó ofreciéndome su mano. ¿Por qué era tan caballeroso? Me costaba creer que todo esto se debiera únicamente a la supuesta culpabilidad que sintiese por el pequeño accidente. Un esguince no era para tanto. Hubiese bastado con que, como mucho, me hubiese llamado algún día para asegurarse de mi estado. _La que le invitaste fuiste tú,_ me recordó mi consciencia. Sí, había sido yo, pero porque había algo en él que me animaba a hacerlo.

Me acompañó con paciencia hasta la cocina, y allí, esperando a que el café se hiciese, me preguntó si nunca había visitado su galería. En toda la conversación, previa al café, me enteré de que tenía un hermano mayor que también trabajaba con él. Vivía en la Primera Avenida, muy cerca de mi casa. Se había independizado al mismo tiempo que empezó a dirigir el museo, hacía ya tres años. Su padre, había estado al cargo de la dirección, pero cuando Edward acabó sus estudios y le enseñó todo lo necesario tomó el mando él, junto a su hermano.

Me prometió que algún día me invitaría a ir. Podría seguir escuchándolo por horas, de eso estaba segura. Era tan inteligente y seguro, tan atractivo mientras hablaba. A veces se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza y tiraba de su cabello mientras sonreía.

–¿Entonces algún día compraré una hermosa historia escrita por ti? – Me preguntó una vez sentados en el sofá de nuevo cuando le hice referencia a la historia más especial para mí. La conversación había cambiado el foco de atención; ahora era yo…

–Eso espero. La verdad es que estoy muy ilusionada, porque de todas las que tengo empezadas es la que más tiempo me ha acompañado y a la que más aferrada estoy. No quiero que pienses que soy una loca, – Él sorbió de su café sonriendo con la mirada. – pero aunque formo parte, de una forma u otra de todas ellas, es con la que más a gusto me siento. He empezado escribiendo historias, las he dejado y después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a retomarlas, pero de la que te hablo… Esa jamás la he dejado.

– ¿Y cómo se llama? – Preguntó curioso.

–La lucha de Lucius. – Respondí. – Una historia de dos jóvenes enamorados gira entorno a todo, alterando, de alguna forma, la vida de todos los personajes al mismo tiempo que el Imperio romano, al que pertenecen, lucha en contra de la oscuridad.

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – Su tono era bajo y preocupado, y me di cuenta de que realmente me había puesto seria. Siempre me pasaba cuando hablaba de ella y recordaba el final.

–No estoy conforme con el final…– Confesé, acordándome del soldado ensangrentado de mis sueños.

– ¿Es triste?

–Tiene que serlo, no puede ser de otro modo, o sí podría, pero hay algo en mí que no me da opción. Aunque… creo que falta algo, y no sé que es. He leído la historia muchísimas veces y no doy con lo que le falta.

–Estoy seguro de que lo encontrarás. –Me di cuenta de que mi actitud no era la más adecuada, cuando al levantar la mirada me encontré con la suya. Estaba sonriéndome, transmitiéndome ánimo. – Y esperaré ansioso para poder leerlo. Me encanta el arte en general y estoy seguro de que tu historia será preciosa. – Otra vez esa dichosa palabra… - Suelo quedarme absorto mirando algunas pinturas, viendo en las formas y colores, historias secretas, llenas de vida o muerte… – Sus palabras consiguieron que la piel se me erizase, y no pude acallar lo que pasó por mi mente en esos momentos.

–Creo que los dos estamos un poco chiflados… – Nos miramos, como si nos estuviésemos viendo el uno reflejado en el otro. Tan inquietante y correcto… De repente las carcajadas rompieron el silencio y ambos comenzamos a reír. Era tan hermoso, me sentía tan bien a su lado.

–Creo que deberíamos cambiar de conversación. – Propuso acallando las risas. Tomó el último sorbo de su café y dejó la taza en la mesa de centro, junto a la mía.

–Yo también. – Coincidí aun con una gran sonrisa. Verlo tan confiado conmigo, me hizo convertirme en una chica valiente, intrépida e irreflexiva. No quise pensar en lo que pudiese pensar de mí. Solo quería esa información que, de vez en cuando, me inquietaba cuando estaba a solas conmigo misma pensando en él. – ¿Y tienes novia? – La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, por supuesto. Los restos de sonrisa se convirtieron en asombro rápidamente, y no supe cómo iba a reaccionar.

–No, no tengo. Parece que no se me ha dado muy bien el amor…– Se llevó la mano al cabello tirando de él suavemente. Me mordí el labio avergonzada cuando fui consciente realmente de lo directa que había sido mi pregunta.

–A mí tampoco, sabes… He tenido dos relaciones y creo que jamás he conseguido enamorarme… – Él frunció el ceño con una chispa divertida en los ojos. Se mojó los labios antes de hablar.

–Exactamente ese ha sido siempre mi problema; varias relaciones y nunca he podido enamorarme, hasta… – Calló de repente y me miró analizándome. Después sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – La verdad es que creo que no merecían a alguien como yo. – Yo reí por su ocurrencia, pero estaba de acuerdo totalmente con esa afirmación, y de alguna forma, me puse celosa.

–Mike era… déspota. Al principio, cuando comenzamos era todo un caballero, pero todo comenzó a cambiar de un día para otro… Creo que tenía bipolarismo o algo…– Le dije sonriendo al final, acordándome de algo. – ¿Y sabes qué? Le apestaban los pies.

Edward comenzó a reír, y seguimos los dos riéndonos a medida que sacábamos los defectos más destacables de las que alguna vez fueron nuestras parejas. A él tampoco le había ido bien en sus cuatro relaciones. Por Dios… ¿Cuatro mujeres habían disfrutado alguna vez de este maravilloso hombre que reía con tantas ganas y confianza a mi lado?

Me encantaba observarlo, darme cuenta que se nos daba bien estar juntos. Sus pómulos se alzaban cada vez que reía, achinando de ese modo sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que en dos días estuviésemos hablando de estos temas como si nos conociésemos desde meses?

–No sé como pude fijarme en ella… – Dijo terminando de reír. Victoria, su última ex, solía caminar de forma tan altiva y arrogante, con sus inseparables tacones, que terminó cayéndose de boca por la calle, en una ocasión, cuando caminaba a su lado. – Bueno… creo que debería irme. – Fruncí el ceño y miré el reloj del DVD, ¿cómo era posible que el tiempo se me hubiese pasado tan rápido?

–Me lo he pasado muy bien. – Le confesé con una sonrisa no tan grande como las de hacía tan solo unos segundos. Mi interior ya lloraba porque tendría que separarme de él.

–Yo también, y además me he asegurado de que no movieses ni un milímetro esa pierna. – Dijo guiñándome un ojo. ¡Joder! Guiñándome un ojo… – Mañana salgo de viaje con mi hermano. – Continuó poniéndose de pie. – Queremos asegurarnos con nuestros propios ojos que las obras que traspasamos al Museo del Louvre siguen en el mismo estado en el que estaban cuando las enviamos. – Me entristecí, iba a viajar muy lejos…

–Eso está en París… Europa. – Pronuncié sin poder disimular mi pena. – ¿No tienes gente que haga eso por ti? – ¡Seguro que podía contratar a alguien!

–Sí, podría enviar a alguien… pero prefiero verlas yo mismo. Son obras con un enorme valor personal para mi familia y para mí. – Me explicó. Él tampoco es que pareciera mucho más entusiasmado por el viaje. – Volveré el domingo por la mañana, muy temprano. Si quieres, puedo invitarte a cenar esa noche. – De nuevo los colores en mis mejillas hicieron acto de presencia. – Seguro que tu tobillo estará mucho mejor.

–De hecho ya lo está. Mañana creo que podré moverme algo más. – Me miró reprobatoriamente. Su expresión me hizo reír. – En serio, no debes preocuparte más por mí, pero de todas formas, será un placer para mí aceptar esa invitación. – Intenté levantarme para acompañarlo hasta la entrada, pero sus manos en mis hombros lo impidieron.

–Sé donde está la salida, quédate aquí. Pasaré a buscarte dentro de cinco días a las ocho y media de la noche. – Sus ojos desde arriba me seguían mirando de esa forma tan intimidantemente encantadora.

–Está bien…– Tomó una de mis manos, sorprendiéndome. – No te tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte, pero me alegro mucho de que por mi culpa te torcieras el tobillo. – Intenté poner mala cara, pero no lo conseguí. En seguida tuve que sonreír, sin más palabras. – Me encanta haberte conocido… - Susurró, inclinándose poco a poco.

Era consciente de sus intenciones, iba a besarme, aunque no sabía dónde… La respiración se me aceleró mientras sentía aun su mano unida a la mía tan cálida y grande, aunque intenté controlarla… Cerré los ojos cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel, muy cerca delos míos. Pensé que iba a desfallecer cuando, además, su otra mano acunó la parte derecha de mi rostro. Se sentía realmente bien; cálido e increíblemente correcto. Mis fosas nasales se llenaron de su olor tan varonil, hipnotizándome y dejándome sin voluntad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro de mí. Podría pasar horas así…

-Hasta el domingo… - Susurró en mi oído, separándose y mirándome una vez más a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer de mi vista.

* * *

.

_¡Vaya! Nuestro chico se nos va de viaje unos días... Pero nos deja con un súper plan para cuando vuelva... jajaja. Es un sol! En fin, espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el lunes! :)_


	4. Enamorada

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo IV. Enamorada**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba tumbada en el sofá de casa. La televisión encendida emitía alguna película, supuse, por algunas palabras sueltas que lograban colarse en mis oídos y por la, a veces, música que se escuchaba entre ellas. La ventana frente a mí dejaba ver las gotas de lluvia que caían con suavidad, al ritmo del delicado y sutil viento, desde unas nubes esponjosas y negras. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Edward estuvo en ese mismo sofá conmigo y tres días desde que Alice y yo mantuvimos aquella conversación…

– _¿Le quieres? – Me preguntó, adivinando mis sentimientos. Yo solo había hablado de sensaciones, de lo que la presencia de Edward despertaba en mí… El nudo que se había formado en mi garganta se rompió en aquel instante en forma de sollozos que intentaba controlar. _

–_Creo que sí… – Estaba avergonzada, apenada y terriblemente asustada._

_Más que quererlo, tenía la sensación de adorarlo. Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en él, de limitar la necesidad de querer abrazarlo o besarlo, y me daba la impresión, de que conforme pasaban las horas, esa sensación se acrecentaba a pasos agigantados y sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. _

_Alice se sentó a mi lado, rodeando con uno de sus brazos mi cuerpo, como la amiga comprensiva que era. Ella siempre estaba a mi lado, siempre me ayudaba y me apoyaba en lo que necesitaba._

–_No llores, Bella. Él ha llegado a tu vida. – La convicción con la que pronunció aquellas palabras provocó que la piel se me erizara. _

_Ella solía ser una de esas personas a la que le gustaba leer las cartas porque aseguraba ver cosas que otros no veían, y yo, siendo su mejor amiga, jamás había tenido fe en ella en ese aspecto, porque nunca había podido creer en nada que no viese por mí misma. _

–_Sé lo que estás pensando… - Dijo sonriendo cuando, dejando de llorar, la miré. – Y no voy a hacerlo. Vívelo como lo sientas, Bells, irá bien, estoy segura._

–_Pero a lo mejor tú podrías ayudarme y…_

–_Jamás has creído en mí de esa forma, Bella. No insistas porque no lo haré. Confía en ti misma, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- Sonreí a mi amiga, ella siempre querría lo mejor para mí y tenía razón… _

Quizá solo se trataba de amor a primera vista. Pero aun así me costaba creer que alguien, en tan solo cinco días tuviese tantísima necesidad por estar con otra persona. Era tan extraño, tan desesperante y frustrante, en según que ocasiones. Mi estado de ánimo, durante todos estos días, se asemejaba a una montaña rusa continuamente. Lo mismo me encontraba en la parte más alta, disfrutando de todo lo que ese desconocido me hacía sentir, que en la parte más baja, preguntándome al por qué de todo esto.

Los sueños, para más inri, seguían repitiéndose noche tras noche, despertándome al darle la vuelta al guerrero y ver la cara de Edward. Y ahí se sumaba otro sufrimiento más para mí, porque era una sensación tan vívida que me asustaba, quería morir yo también.

A Rose no le había comentado nada de mi locura sentimental hacía el dueño de Cullen's Gallery durante esos días, pero sí que le había hecho saber cuánto me gustaba. Al menos con Rose me había reído mucho porque solía gustarle darnos consejos sexuales a Alice y a mí. Me había sonrojado en más de una ocasión al imaginarme haciendo algunas de las cosas que mi rubia amiga describía con Edward, aunque de vez en cuando desconectaba de sus consejos para pensar soñadoramente en otros momentos, como por ejemplo el postcoital.

Verdaderamente, estaba volviéndome loca.

El cielo se iluminó, tiñendo las nubes de color azul grisáceo, a causa de un relámpago que rugió con fuerza unos segundos más tarde. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza y decidí levantarme para cerrar las persianas.

Al menos, el tobillo ya casi no me dolía y estaba casi segura de que al día siguiente estaría mejor aún. Había intentado continuar escribiendo una de mis historias dejando un poco en el olvido, voluntariamente, _La lucha de Lucius,_ ya que de alguna forma, en esos momentos, me inquietaba más que nunca.

Mi móvil sonó en la mesita de centro con aquel tono de SMS. Seguramente alguna empresa de cosmética, el banco o incluso alguna de mis amigas, me habría mandado algo.

.

_Espero que tu tobillo haya mejorado considerablemente o del todo, de lo contrario no me importará sacarte en brazos de tu casa. Recuerda, mañana a las ocho y media pasaré a buscarte._

_Edward Cullen._

_._

Edward Cullen… ¡Edward Cullen! La sonrisa volvió ipso facto a mi rostro tras leer su mensaje. Se había acordado de mí, aunque me entristecía el que las tres noches anteriores no me hubiese enviado nada… De todas formas no podía pedirle más; tenía que entender que nos acabábamos de conocer.

.

_Mi tobillo está evolucionando de maravilla deseando que llegue mañana. A las ocho y media estaré lista, que tengas buen viaje._

_Bella Swan._

_._

Sonreí como solo era capaz de hacerlo cuando se trataba de él. En a penas un día más podría volver a verlo.

Y fue el día más largo de mi vida. Como ya acostumbraba a soñar cada noche, el guerrero se volvió a colar en mis sueños con el rostro de Edward provocándome, una vez más, que despertara con el corazón alterado, esperando que él estuviese bien.

Cuando desperté, limpié el piso lo mejor que pude, feliz al darme cuenta de que mi tobillo estaba curado. Podía caminar despacio, sin el vendaje y sin la ayuda de la estorbosa muleta desde el día anterior, y eso para mí era muchísimo. Si hacía movimientos exagerados y rápidos aun podía notar un poco de dolor pero nada que ver con los primeros días.

Rose y Alice, sabedoras de que esa misma noche compartiría cena en algún lugar de Seattle con Edward, me habían hecho prometer que las dejaría ayudarme en cuanto a indumentaria y maquillaje se tratase. Alice solía darme miedo en lo segundo, pero Rose me aterraba en lo primero. No podía dejar de pensar qué se le habría metido entre ceja y ceja para que me pusiera esa noche.

A las cinco de la tarde Alice y Rose llegaron, arrastrándome hasta el interior de mi habitación. Las traidoras, además habían contratado a una esteticista para que me pusiera mil y un potingues en la cara. No me había dado tiempo de apreciar el buen trabajo que las manos de aquella mujer habían hecho en mi cara cuando arrastrándome hasta el baño me dieron un exfoliante corporal y me ordenaron usarlo.

Exfoliante corporal… ¡Ni que Edward y yo termináramos en la cama! Aunque de forma silenciosa, encerrada en mi cuarto de baño y mirándome de nuevo en el espejo, al ver la enorme sonrisa que mis labios dibujaron al recordar que esa noche tenía una cita con Edward, no pude evitar imaginar que algo así sucediese…

De todas formas, nunca estaba de más. No sabía qué ropa me haría poner la loca de Rose, y si mis brazos, hombros, espalda, o las tres partes, quedaban al descubierto, era mejor que pareciesen suaves y brillantes.

Cuando salí del baño, ya solo estaban Rose y Alice, quienes de nuevo me llevaron a la habitación, y a continuación, lo único que hice fue rendirme y dejarme en manos de mis amigas.

Intenté relajarme al máximo, sintiendo los dedos de Alice y Rose en mi cabello, y en mi rostro, el calor y el ruido de un secador… no pensé mucho en nada más. Lo único que esperaba era no verme demasiado exagerada. Ambas me conocían.

–Abre los ojos. – Me ordenó Alice después de un rato. Lo hice, encontrándome una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos haciendo chiribitas. Rose no estaba mucho mejor, pues tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción increíble._ –_- ¡Estás perfecta!

–Se va a morir cuando te vea… _–_ Comentó Rose muy segura de su afirmación, con las manos en las caderas.

–No, solo va a pensar que se encuentra en el cielo, Rose. – Contestó Alice, con el mismo brillo en los ojos que cuando los abrí. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

–A ver, dejadme ver. – Intenté levantarme, pero Alice en dos segundos me acercó un espejo, obligándome en el acto a volverme a sentar. Reí por la gracia que me provocaba el estado ansioso y emocionado de mi amiga.

Pero mi sonrisa decayó al instante cuando mi rostro se vio reflejado en el espejo. Me lo acerqué un poco más, llevando una de mis manos a mi mandíbula. Alice la sacudió antes de que pudiera rozarme.

–Prohibido tocar esa obra de arte. Solo se me ocurre alguien que pueda hacerlo, y adivino que tiene unas manos bastante más grandes que las tuyas si es tan alto.

Escuché a Alice de lejos, porque mi atención mayormente estaba enfocada en aquel fino rostro que estaba observando a través del espejo. Gracias a Dios no parecía nada exagerado. Era yo, seguía siendo yo, con la piel mucho más luminosa y homogénea, el arco de las cejas perfecto, los pómulos sutilmente rosados y los labios únicamente con brillo. Mis ojos parecían algo más grandes, rasgados y profundos, perfilados en negro en el párpado superior y muy discretamente entre mis pestañas inferiores. Una máscara de pestañas negra también las había alargado.

Nunca había dejado que Alice me tocase pensando en que me iba a dejar demasiado exagerada, pero lo cierto era que la próxima vez que me lo propusiera no me lo iba a pensar tanto. Sonreí intentando no morderme el labio inferior.

–Gracias… _–_ Murmuré sonriendo.

– ¡Le gusta! – Exclamó mirando a Rose, dando un saltito. Alice siempre era tan expresiva…

– ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Está preciosa. Pero falta algo, no querrás abrir en albornoz… _–_ De repente una sonrisa perversa nació en sus labios. – Aunque creo que a alguien no le importaría. – Los colores naturales de mi rostro me sorprendieron de vuelta.

–Ay, venga. Dime qué tengo que ponerme. – Pedí en tono apremiante.

–Primero esto. – Dijo enseñándome un conjunto de ropa interior.

Se me subieron los colores nada más verlo. Lo cogí nerviosa y lo observé bien. Encaje negro. Estaba segura de que el sujetador era de media copa y… por Dios, las braguitas eran diminutas… ¿De qué me servía ponerme esto?

–Prefiero ponerme algo mío más cómodo. – Sabía que tenía la partida perdida, pero decidí intentarlo. _–_ No lo voy a lucir.

– ¿Y qué pasa si no lo luces? Yo creo que sí, aunque tú te hartes de negarlo. Además, es sexy, te hará sentir segura. Póntelo. – Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. Escuché las risitas mal disimuladas de Alice cuando me quité el albornoz y me lo puse. – En serio… esto es demasiado. – Me quejé. Escuché después las risas divertidas de Rose.

–Te juro que se muere… Es que lo estoy viendo. Estás perfecta Bella… -Se inclinó y de una bolsa larga con percha incluida, sacó un vestido negro, a simple vista decente.

Y no me equivoqué, por suerte. Era bonito, de raso negro y de sisa ancha. La parte superior se ajustaba a la forma de mi tronco hasta la cintura, a partir de ahí, la falda caía en forma de tulipán hasta unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. La espalda tenía un escote en forma de V.

–Estás preciosa, Bells. – Me piropeó Alice. – Es una pena que no puedas ponerte estos tacones, y que lleves aun esa horrible tobillera. – Dijo mirando mis pies, calzados en unas bailarinas negras.

–Ese hombre va a morir igualmente cuando te vea. – Rose seguía en su línea.

–No lo dudo, Rose. – Le respondió Alice. – Di, algo, ¿no?

–No sé qué decir… ¿Gracias? – Mis dos amigas me miraron con una sonrisa sincera, y emocionadas, caminaron hasta mí para abrazarme.

–Recuerda, seguridad en la cama, Bells. Diviértete… ¡Y protégete! – Me susurró Rose dejando un beso en mi mano. Yo solo reí, no tenía remedio.

–Sé tú misma, cariño. - Me aconsejó Alice, acariciando el dorso de mi otra mano. – Y no lo dejes ir. – No quería dejarlo ir. Respiré profundamente, y el timbre sonó.

– ¡Mierda! – Exclamé sin querer. Mi vista se fue al reloj que había encima de mi mesita de noche. ¡Las 20:30! ¿Cómo había podido pasar el tiempo tan rápido?

De repente mi cuerpo comenzó a funcionar completamente. Sentía el pulso en todos los lugares correctos y un calor agobiante arrasó mi cuerpo en un instante alojándose en mi rostro.

– ¿No podemos salir y conocerle? – Alice tenía las palmas de las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho y me sonreía suplicante, mirándome como si jamás hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

– ¡No! Vosotras… vosotras quedaos aquí. – Caminé hasta mi cómoda y abrí el primer cajón en el que guardaba una llave de repuesto de la puerta de entrada. – Toma. – Le dije a Alice. – Cierra bien cuando salgáis. Ya me la darás. – Me miré por última vez en el espejo, poniéndome mi abrigo y cogiendo el pequeño bolso de mano que Alice me había dejado.

–Que tengas suerte, pequeña. – Dijo Rose guiñándome el ojo desde atrás.

Alice solo se quedó mirándome cuando giré y en su mirada pude discernir sus mejores deseos para mí.

Caminé hasta la puerta, mirando hacia atrás un par de veces, para asegurarme de que las locas de mis amigas no me seguían. Estaba segura de que estaban locas por conocer físicamente al hombre que me robaba los suspiros. Aunque estaba claro que ambas tenían una visión de él diferente: para Alice él tenía que ser el hombre de mi vida, y para Rose un simple entretenimiento, porque creía en la ciega idea de que los hombres solo servían para satisfacernos en la cama…

¡Y Edward estaba detrás de esa puerta! Respiré profundamente antes de abrir, encontrándomelo tan guapo como la primera vez que lo vi. Mi corazón se detuvo, paralizando mi respiración en el acto. Me di cuenta de ello cuando la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, pero no pude evitarlo: vestía un traje negro de chaqueta, con una camisa a rayas azules muy finitas y una corbata oscura. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, con tanta profundidad, al encontrarme tras la puerta que me sentí única e increíblemente especial. Pero además, había algo en ellos que me resultaba tan malditamente familiar. Era esa luz, ese exacto matiz del color verde, esa intensidad tan abrumadora…

Me llevé una mano a la frente y respiré de nuevo. Sentí entonces su mano en mi codo, sosteniéndome, y seguidamente esa sacudida que me erizo la piel de nuevo. Él estaba de vuelta y estaba frente a mí.

–Bella… ¿Estás bien? – Su pregunta salió disparada, en un tono urgente y alarmado.

Me sentí avergonzada de inmediato. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo un hombre al que tan solo había visto dos veces podía conseguir que sintiera esas sensaciones tan increíbles y casi imposibles?

–Si no te encuentras bien, podemos dejarlo para otro día…

–No… lo siento, lo siento. Me he levantado muy rápido y se me ha ido la cabeza, solo ha sido eso. ¿Cómo estás? – Su rostro aun no había perdido el rastro de preocupación por mí, algo que me gustó. Aun así, sonrió algo más tranquilo.

–Bien, he podido descansar todo el día por suerte, así que puedes confiar en que no me quedaré dormido en la cena. – Bromeó retirando su mano de mi codo para dejarme salir.

Cumpliendo con mi actuación, cerré con llave la puerta, y al girarme me lo encontré ofreciéndome su brazo. Sonreí aceptándolo y empezando a caminar junto a él. Su cercanía me hizo apreciar su olor tan excitante y adictivo, y aunque quise acercarme más a él y hundir mi nariz en aquel cuello, tan malditamente apetecible, me contuve.

Mis hormonas cada vez estaban más revolucionadas, así que debería tener mucho más cuidado.

–No sabía que fuera tan aburrida. – Contesté, fingiendo estar ofendida. Él rio, dejándome que entrase primero al ascensor.

–No lo eres en absoluto. Eres la mujer más interesante que he conocido en mi vida. – Mi corazón bombeó al escuchar sus palabras y los colores volvieron al mismo lugar al que pertenecían cuando me encontraba junto a él. – Por cierto, estás preciosa esta noche. – Una vez más pronunciaba "preciosa", y esta vez me lo había dicho a mí. Iba a derretirme de tanto calor que sentía en mi rostro.

–Gracias… _–_ Musité simplemente al quedarme sin palabras, mordiéndome el labio.

–Veo que tu tobillo ha mejorado mucho. Me alegra poder corroborarlo. – Justo el ascensor se abrió y caminamos hacia la salida. Gracias a Dios me sentía un poco más racional. El ascensor en conjunto con sus palabras estaban provocando en mí que saltase sobre él en cualquier momento.

–Sí, estoy mucho mejor. – Contesté agradeciendo que hubiese dejado de lado los cumplidos. – Aun no puedo hacer muchas locuras, pero ando decentemente bien. – Edward rio, parecía divertido.

–Pero, ¿tú haces locuras? – Preguntó sorprendido. Le puse mala cara, pero sonreí en seguida.

–La verdad es que mi cuerpo no sabe lo que es la estabilidad y el equilibrio. Suelo ser bastante patosa. – Y me miró con una tierna sonrisa esta vez, deteniéndose.

–Por aquí. – Me condujo hasta la puerta del copiloto de un cochazo negro aparcado frente a mí. _¡Joder!_

– ¿Qué coche es? – Pregunté algo alucinada, debía haberle costado un dineral.

–Es un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. – Bueno, fue igual que si me hubiese hablado en chino, pero no estaba de más saberlo. _–_ ¿Te gusta? – Podía notar el orgullo y la emoción en su voz.

–Es muy bonito. – _Está a tu altura; hermoso con hermoso, _habría añadido. El interior del coche era mejor de lo que habría imaginado. Estaba impregnado de su aroma, deportivo pero con clase, tapicería de cuero… Solo podía llevarlo él.

–Lo compré hace un par de años y medio. El magnate que lo subastó destinó el dinero para los necesitados en el terremoto de Haití. – _Oh_. Ese era un gesto muy bonito por su parte, y hablaba mucho de él. Lo comentó como si estuviera hablando del día, y eso me hizo preguntarme si lo hacía a menudo. – Tiene cinco años pero estoy seguro de que ruge como el primer día. – Y diciendo eso arrancó y aceleró.

Me gustó verlo conducir. La forma en la que cogía el volante, la manera en la que cambiaba las marchas; su seguridad era tan sensual, todo él desprendía sensualidad.

–¿Te gusta, verdad? – Pronuncié, sin apartar mis ojos del perfil de su rostro. Eran tan perfecto, tan masculino…

– ¿El qué? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y mirándome de reojo.

–Conducir. – Dije sonriendo. – Se nota. – Él también lo hizo.

–Hay algo que me gusta más, y no está muy lejos de este volante. – Dejé de pestañear e inmediatamente miré a la carretera, como si de esa manera evitara ponerme como un tomate. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a mí?

–¿Dónde vas a llevarme? – Pregunté intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Me temblaban las manos.

–A Canlis, espero que te guste.

Había escuchado hablar de ese restaurante a algunas personas, pero nunca había podido ir por razones económicas. Siempre había escuchado halagos, así que era hora de comprobar si valía tanto la pena. Aunque probablemente me hubiese llevado a una hamburguesería y me hubiese parecido el mejor restaurante de todos.

El restaurante se encontraba frente al Lago Union. Tan caballero como siempre, me ayudó a bajar y caminamos hasta atravesar una puerta antigua de estilo japonés. El servicio en seguida nos acomodó en una de las mesas desde las cuales se podía admirar la belleza del Lago y al fondo algunas luces de la ciudad. El ambiente me hizo sentir cómoda, iluminado íntimamente.

Miré a Edward frente a mí, quien apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, atrayéndome como siempre, con el poder de su mirada esmeraldina. Parecía que no podía ver a nadie más que no fuese yo, y eso causó que tuviese que bajar la mirada.

– ¿Qué desearán? – La pregunta formulada seria y educadamente por el mozo vestido, en casi su totalidad, de un sobrio negro, hizo que levantara la mirada.

– ¿Te apetece vino? – Me preguntó Edward. – Si te apetece otra cosa puedes pedirlo. No aceptes por compromiso. _–_ Me mordí el labio.

–Sí, claro, pidamos vino.

–Pónganos el Estate Chardonnay de siempre. – Nuevamente parecía estar escuchando chino, aunque no me importó. Parecía que trataba al camarero con demasiada familiaridad… – Y… Bueno, ¿quieres escuchar las delicias que hacen aquí de la boca de él…? – Sonreí.

–Me fío de ti.

–Bien, pues, tráiganos dos de esas langostas a la americana. Estoy seguro de que va a encantarte. – Me dijo a mí, guiñándome el ojo y provocando que suspirara.

– ¿Vienes mucho aquí? – Pregunté cuando el mozo se alejó. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Alguna vez he traído a mi madre. – Contestó sonriendo tiernamente. – Le gusta pintar, ¿sabes? No le pierde tanto como decorar interiores, pero cuando empieza con el lienzo, lo hace realmente bien. – Parecía adorar a su madre.

–Parece encantadora. La mía no sería capaz de sentarse para hacer algo así. Es inquieta, nerviosa y hasta algo infantil. – Comenté. Él sonrió con una expresión granuja.

–Parece encantadora… – Me mordí el labio sin poder contener la sonrisa. – Lo digo en serio… – Continuó eliminando esa picardía del rostro. – Después de todo tú lo eres. – Y otro cumplido más. No sabía si mi corazón aguantaría mucho más…

–Somos muy diferentes. – Él solo me sonrió, sin quitarme la mirada de encima cuando el mozo nos servía el vino.

–Y bien… Haz los honores. – Levantó su copa y yo levanté la mía para brindar y después bebí un pequeño sorbo de ella.

Me quedó claro que jamás había probado vino en mi vida, al menos un buen vino. Era tan suave y afrutado que hubiese podido beberme la copa de un trago, pero no lo hice, no quería empezar a decir tonterías.

–Está riquísimo. – Edward sonrió conforme.

Unos minutos más tarde, entre risas, escuchando de su parte algunas travesuras infantiles con su hermano, llegó la langosta. Si por mí hubiese sido, la hubiese pelado como un langostino, pero preferí esperar para ver cómo lo hacía él.

Edward sonrió negando con la cabeza, antes de coger sus cubiertos y darme unas clases para comerla. Algo tenía que admitir, y es que él había tenido razón en querer pedir una delicia como la que estábamos degustando. Seguramente podría volverme adicta a cenar en un lugar como en el que estaba cenando, pero siempre con la compañía de Edward.

–Yo solía ser muy tranquila. – Dije acabándome de limpiar la boca con mi servilleta. Estaba llena. Pensaba que no iba a comer tanto, pero felizmente me había relajado y parecía que el vino me había abierto el estómago.

– ¿Ni una travesura? – Preguntó susurrando, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, en tono confidente. Reí.

– ¿Consideras una travesura tocar timbres ajenos y salir corriendo? – Él rio, dando un pequeño trago a su copa.

–Eso también lo he hecho muchas veces con Emmett. Lo peor es que los vecinos nos pillaban, y mamá terminaba riñéndonos.

–Me habría gustado ver tu cara cuando te reñían… – Confesé.

– ¿Por qué?

–No sé. Tienes cara de no haber roto nunca un plato… - La verdad es que a veces tenía esa cara, pero otras tenía cara de granuja… Él sonrió.

–Era más pequeño que Emmett, así que no era tan severa conmigo. – Confesó. – Aunque… – Miró a ambos lados, izquierda y derecha, y volvió a inclinarse, provocando que yo lo hiciera también. – Muchas ideas eran mías. – Susurró cómplicemente. Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo.

– ¿Eras el mimado de mamá? – Pregunté, intentando picarlo.

–No… – Esta vez su cara dibujaba una sonrisa que derrochaba amor por su madre. – Nos ha educado muy bien y estoy muy orgulloso de mis padres. Tanto a Emmett como a mí nos han ayudado mucho.

–Estás muy unido a tu hermano, ¿verdad? – Él encogió un hombro y apretó los labios, no queriendo afirmarlo del todo. Hombres… Miró el reloj de su muñeca, aunque hubiese preferido que no lo hubiese hecho. Estaba demasiado a gusto con él.

–Vaya, es tarde… Debería llevarte a casa. – Intenté no expresar la tristeza que eso producía en mí con una pequeña sonrisa, pero efectivamente, comprobé que eran pasadas las once, y aunque hubiese podido estar toda la noche hablando con él, sabía que al menos él tenía la obligación de madrugar al día siguiente.

No quiso que viese el precio de la cena, aunque podía hacer una estimación y seguro que no me quedaba corta. Me ayudó a levantarme y a ponerme el abrigo y salimos de allí juntos hasta su Vanquish.

La vuelta me pareció mucho más corta. A penas hablamos esa vez. Me encontraba apenada por tener que volver a casa, por dejarlo de ver… Ahora llegarían las pesadillas, el guerrero, su rostro sin vida…

Aparcó justo enfrente de mi portal. No había nadie en las calles y el cielo lucía semi estrellado, con algunas nubes flotando sobre nosotros. El rugido del Vanquish cesó, y supe que había llegado el momento de la despedida; no podía retrasar más el momento. Me quité el cinturón.

–Bueno… gracias. – Murmuré con una sonrisa forzada.

– ¿No pretenderás que te deje subir sola, verdad? – Había una chispa de humor en esa pregunta. Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

–Puedo hacerlo. – Esta vez se puso algo más serio y se quitó su cinturón de seguridad, salió y dio la vuelta para abrir mi puerta.

–No estaré tranquilo hasta ver que estás segura en casa. ¿Tu portal siempre está abierto? Podría meterse cualquiera… – Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras, al ser consciente de su sobreprotección conmigo, ¿o era una característica suya?

–Edward, no te preocupes, en serio. No va a pasarme nada. – Contesté saliendo del coche a la fría noche. No quería separarme de él, pero tampoco quería hacerlo subir sin ningún motivo de peso.

–Lo voy a hacer igualmente. – Respondió resuelto, cerrando la puerta y caminando detrás de mí.

No era necesario que estuviese haciendo esto. El portal casi siempre permanecía abierto y jamás había pasado nada malo, aunque su preocupación por mí no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar su encanto.

Sentía su presencia tras de mí en la pequeña cabina del ascensor, sus ojos clavados en mí, su cercanía… El deseo… Sí, era deseo. Palpitaba por mis venas de forma alarmante, corría ardiente y sin preocupaciones por cada parte de mi cuerpo y me encontré queriendo alejarla de mí. No estaba bien, no podía traicionarme a mí misma de esa manera… No quería quedar al descubierto tan pronto…

Salí casi disparada hacia mi puerta cuando se detuvo el ascensor. Busqué las llaves dentro del pequeño bolso negro encontrándolas en seguida, por suerte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, con la llave metida en la cerradura. Sabía que estaba detrás de mí, y entonces fui consciente de algo.

¿Cómo me despedía de él? No me había besado cuando vino a recogerme. ¿Era mi turno de dar ese paso? El pulso se me aceleró cuando me di la vuelta, dejando la llave dentro de la cerradura. Estaba a un paso escaso de mí, podría llegar a tocar su pecho con mi mano simplemente elevando el brazo y aun así quedaría flexionado.

Tragué saliva, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que en la precaria iluminación del pasillo parecían más oscuros. Me miraban atentos, y quise discernir conformidad en su profundidad. ¿Estaba esperando a que de mis labios saliese algo?

Los suyos estaban cerrados, tan apetecibles como siempre, parecían estar llamando a los míos silenciosamente. Y en ese momento vinieron a mi cabeza sus cumplidos; cumplidos que podía haber considerado pequeños flirteos. Yo le gustaba, no podía ser de otro modo.

No quise pensar más, estaba demasiado absorta en cada uno de los rasgos de su perfecto rostro, en sus labios. Me alcé de puntillas y presioné suavemente mis labios en los suyos.

Y me sentí volar, levitar. Me vi en un lugar en el que solo estábamos los dos, en el que todo lo que necesitaba era la calidez que sus labios desprendían sobre los míos para vivir. Sentí un aura especial a nuestro alrededor, y sus labios reaccionaron, presionando los míos un poco más y entreabriéndolos solo para poder capturar muy tiernamente el mío inferior.

Tuve la sensación de que jamás me había sentido tan bien como en ese momento, y también de que alguna vez mi alma sintió ese escalofrío interior al sentir sus labios sobre los míos…

A estas alturas mi corazón tenía la intención de abandonar mi pecho. Nunca antes me había sentido más viva que en esos momentos. Elevé mi mano y acaricié su rostro, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba rasurada. La otra mano fue entrelazada con la suya al mismo tiempo que sus labios volvían a ser presionados por los míos.

Se separó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Y no necesité nada más… Era él, Alice tenía razón. Él era el hombre de mi vida.

-No te vayas…

Las palabras salieron de mis labios sin ser pensadas, pero no me importó. Quería tenerlo, y solo él mismo podría impedirlo esa noche.

Apoyó su frente en la mía y suspiró provocando que su dulce aliento chocara en mi rostro. Bajé mi mano, sosteniendo la suya. Ahora teníamos las dos entrelazadas, y no había sentido jamás que un gesto fuese más correcto que ese.

* * *

_Vale, no sé qué decir... jajaja Creo que ellos dos solos se bastan y a mí Edward en cada capítulo me gana más... Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el viernes! Aunque creo que muchas estaréis viendo amanecer... ;)_


	5. Corazón o razón

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo V. Corazón o razón**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mi corazón tronaba bajo mi pecho, la sangre me seguía hirviendo. Me estorbaba el abrigo y necesitaba respirar. Seguíamos con las manos entrelazadas y las frentes unidas. De su boca no había salido nada, de la mía tampoco. La espera estaba comenzando a desanimarme, a eliminar poco a poco la esperanza que tenía… Quizá había sido demasiado impulsiva. A lo mejor no era de su gusto que al tercer día de vernos le pidiese que se quedase una noche conmigo…

–Bella… - Susurró de repente, acariciando cada una de las letras.

Una de sus manos ahuecó mi rostro y se separó lo suficiente para mirarme. Yo cerré los ojos, hechizada por la sensación de tener su mano contra mi rostro acariciándome de forma tan cálida y suave.

–Bella…

Pronto sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos de nuevo ofreciéndome una sorpresa demasiado placentera, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y acariciando con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior le permití profundizar el beso.

Ni con Mike, ni con James había sentido nada semejante. Me di cuenta de que con ellos jamás había sentido nada, y que Edward conseguía que mi cuerpo respondiese a él de forma totalmente involuntaria, como si no tuviese más opción, como si estuviese hecho precisamente para ello.

Me parecía algo semejante a un sueño, pero estaba segura de que no era así porque mis sueños en gran medida eran pesadillas. Juntó de nuevo nuestras frentes, dejándome esta vez jadeante al comprobar la exquisita destreza de su lengua al acariciar la mía. Sus manos ahora me acariciaban de nuevo el rostro y yo me sentía cada vez más al límite.

–Me quedaré… pero tienes que abrir. – Murmuró dejando entrever una sonrisa. Hasta entonces, no me había dado cuenta de que mis manos se aferraban a su espalda como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido.

Con un suspiro me deshice de nuestro abrazo a regañadientes y me giré. Perdí mi concentración por un instante, cuando sus manos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás y sus labios depositaron un candente beso en la zona alta de mi cuello, bajo la oreja. Estaba muy segura de que corría el riesgo de arder en cualquier momento de forma espontánea.

Pasamos el umbral y, sin dejar de rodear mi cuerpo entró detrás de mí. Fue una sorpresa muy excitante el que me cogiera en brazos en el mismo momento en el que acababa de cerrar la puerta, dejando nuestros rostros muy cerca. Tomé el suyo, pareciéndome increíble que él estuviese de esa forma conmigo, sosteniéndome en brazos, con sus labios a centímetros de los míos, respirando agitadamente… Era tan hermoso…

–Tendrás que conducirme, solo sé llegar hasta el comedor… – Su voz suave y profundamente ronca me pareció la voz más excitante que jamás había escuchado en mi vida. Rocé sus labios incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo.

–Llega hasta ahí y sigue hasta el pasillo. La segunda habitación a la derecha. – Susurré.

No dijo nada más. Ni siquiera supe como caminó por la oscuridad sin darnos un solo golpe, o quizá fuese que yo estaba demasiado ocupada con sus labios como para darme cuenta.

Me dejó sobre el suelo de mi habitación nada más llegar de pie, a un lado de la cama, y allí me miró de nuevo a los ojos. Por suerte, los míos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y con la ayuda de la luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana, podía distinguir mejor los suyos. Parecían más atrayentes que nunca, con sus pupilas dilatadas, pero seguían siendo profundos y parecían mirarme emocionados, como si yo fuese alguien muy preciado para él.

Sin poder esperar más, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, me deshice de mi abrigo dejándolo caer al suelo. Él no apartó su mirada de la mía cuando, dejando caer su chaqueta, se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

Y así mis ropas y las suyas comenzaron a caer lentamente, una prenda tras otra. Me deleité al observar su perfecto torso definido. Nada exagerado, solo lo suficiente para que a mí me volviese loca.

Aun con la ropa interior, presionó mi espalda baja para acercarme a él y besarme de nuevo. Ya no era un beso tan tierno, era un beso de puro deseo y desenfreno; me recordó al beso de dos amantes cuando vuelven a reencontrarse después de mucho, el beso de dos personas que vivían la una por la otra. Y gemí.

Su mano se deslizó con suavidad y seguridad hasta mi trasero y escuché salir un pequeño gruñido de sus labios. Después de todo, aparentemente, tendría que darle las gracias a Rosalie. Dio un leve apretón y sentí mi centro humedecerse aun más. Dios mío…

Sus manos expertas se reunieron a la altura del broche de mi sujetador, y con una habilidad no muy presente en los hombres, logró que mis pechos quedasen libres. Me apreté más a él, consiguiendo de ese modo que nuestros pechos se fundiesen y llevé mis brazos hasta su cuello para rodearlo y atraerlo más a mí.

Al fin la cercanía me permitió notar aquel bulto tan deseable bajo sus boxers, y no pude volver a dejar salir otro gemido más. Él en aquel instante pareció enloquecer, pues volvió a cogerme en brazos, para un segundo después, dejarme sobre la cama muy suavemente, cerniéndose sobre mí.

Estaba completamente a su merced en aquellos momentos, me sentía como la mujer más deseable del planeta; sus ojos así me lo hacían creer. Quería que me poseyera, que me tomara en ese mismo instante. Así que tomé el pequeño trozo de tela que quedaba en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo y lo bajé, ansiosa por sentirlo en su totalidad. Él me miró de nuevo, sosteniendo con sus brazos, a cada lado de mi cabeza, su peso. Parecía estar asegurándose de algo, y no quise que tuviese la oportunidad de arrepentirse; no iba a permitirlo. Por ello yo misma llevé mis dedos a la única prenda que le quedaba y tiré de ella, dejándolo tan desnudo como yo, al fin.

–Bella… – Susurró inclinándose para volver a besarme.

Una de sus manos llegó a mi cintura, más abajo hasta detenerse en el centro de mi placer. Mordió mi labio inferior cuando se encontró con la excitación que él mismo había causado en mí y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a masajear muy suavemente aquella zona de mi anatomía, consiguiendo que pequeñas olas de placer se fuesen reuniendo, que la respiración aun aumentase más rápido y que mis brazos rodeasen con más fuerza su cuello.

Justo en el momento en el que parecía que estaba llegando al éxtasis de la mano de aquel hombre, se detuvo, consiguiendo que de mi garganta saliese un gemido frustrado. Abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con su rostro serio, con sus ojos penetrando los míos sin piedad.

Nos dio la vuelta, haciendo que gimiera por la sorpresa y me dejó sobre él a horcajadas. Se quedó sentado sobre el colchón, traspasándome con aquella mirada, respirando agitadamente… Sus manos volvieron a mi rostro y lo atrajo al suyo para volver a besarme, pero no se quedaron ahí, sino que descendieron hasta encontrarse con mis pechos y los acarició suavemente, tirando de mis pezones de la misma forma, torturándome.

Nunca había tomado la iniciativa ni con Mike, ni con James, al menos no en las primeras relaciones sexuales. Pero con Edward parecía diferente, esto era mucho más profundo, para mí no era solo sexo. Yo estaba haciendo el amor con Edward, y sentía que él estaba haciéndolo conmigo.

Memoricé con mis manos cada línea de su hermoso torso hasta llegar a su masculinidad, erguida y dura como el acero, aunque suave como el terciopelo. Realmente jamás había acariciado ningún miembro de esas dimensiones y pensar que estaría dentro de mí me enloqueció, más al notar como mis caricias conseguían aumentar su respiración, dificultando los besos que nos estábamos dando.

Sus manos abandonaron mis pechos y descendieron hasta mi trasero. Ese era mi momento. Me elevé sosteniendo mi peso en sus hombros con mis manos y poco a poco me dejé caer centímetro tras centímetro en él, sintiendo poco a poco como me llenaba.

Abrí los ojos cuando lo sentí hasta el final encontrándome con los suyos de nuevo. Seguían mirándome de la misma forma, aunque más entrecerrados por el enorme placer que nos embargaba. Estaba ardiendo y parecía sofocado.

–Tú… - Susurró, besándome al mismo tiempo que enterraba su mano en mi cabello, lleno de pasión. – Tú… – Volvió a pronunciar.

Tan solo un murmullo, pero pronunciado con tanto significado y magnitud que consiguió que mi cuerpo se estremeciese y que me moviese sobre él.

_Yo_… ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué era yo para él? Me había sentido tentada en más de una ocasión, durante esos minutos, de decirle que lo amaba, pero no podía cometer semejante locura. Pensaría que estaría loca, se asustaría… Por ello prefería quedarme callada, sin decir nada más.

Yo le gustaba, quizá le gustaba mucho, y por eso no quería estropearlo todo por aquellos sentimientos que cada vez crecían con más fuerza en mí.

Nos volvió a dar la vuelta, dejándome bajo él, y siguió envistiendo lentamente mientras me besaba los labios, el cuello, mis pechos… Estaba al borde, no iba a soportar mucho más placer. Iba a estallar.

Su mano se deslizó entre nuestros cuerpos hasta llegar a aquel botón de placer al mismo tiempo que aumentó de velocidad.

El tiempo, la habitación, la cama desaparecieron. Únicamente era consciente del hombre que unía su cuerpo al mío en la danza más antigua de la historia. Me sentí como nunca me había sentido y entonces me dejé ir; me dejé ir gimiendo y escuchando sus silenciosos gemidos colapsar contra mi boca…

–Dios… - Lo escuché mascullar contra la piel de mi cuello. – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó casi sin aliento sin levantar la cabeza. Yo solo pude dejar salir casi un inteligible siseo de entre mis dientes.

Me encontraba abrazada a él con fuerza, con mis brazos y piernas, y él había dejado caer su peso en mí, permitiéndome sentirlo totalmente. Nuestras respiraciones estaban descontroladas por completo. Sentía la suya caliente sobre mi piel, el movimiento de su cuerpo al tomar aire y dejarlo salir, aquella parte de él aun en mi interior… Me sentía plena.

–No sé como esos dos estúpidos te pudieron dejar ir… – Su voz, aun intentando controlar el ritmo de la respiración, fue susurrante y cálida.

Irguió la cabeza para mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y acarició mi frente, despejándola de algún mechón que se había adherido. Salió de mí, tumbándose de lado y yo imité su acción, quedando frente a frente.

–Yo tampoco comprendo lo de tus chicas… – Confesé notando al momento como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

–Eres preciosa. – Murmuró acariciando con su pulgar ese lugar de mi rostro más coloreado. – Me encanta tu timidez. – Aparté la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa, sin saber qué decir.

–Gracias… - Musité volviendo a enfocar su mirada esmeraldina. Parecía tan feliz… Elevó las cejas, preguntándome en silencio el por qué de mi agradecimiento. Suspiré nerviosa, y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano. – Por quedarte…

– ¿Lo dudabas? – Esta vez frunció el ceño, divertido, y se acercó a mí, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedasen a pocos centímetros. Mi corazón volvió a salir disparado cuando, además, una de sus manos, me acarició de nuevo el rostro muy delicadamente. –Había deseado hacer esto desde que te conocí… – Sus labios me besaron muy superficialmente y cerré los ojos al efecto conjunto que causaron sus palabras y su roce. –Eres tan hermosa… – Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío y pude sentir de nuevo el roce de su excitación.

– ¿Otra vez…? – Las palabras se escaparon de mis labios en un tono de sorpresa e incredulidad que fui incapaz de ocultar, acompañadas de una sonrisa.

–Solo si tú también lo deseas… - Murmuró serio, acariciando muy delicadamente mi muslo. Era tan fácil estar desnuda delante de él…

–Eres maravilloso. – Contesté únicamente antes de lanzarme a sus labios y seguir disfrutando de él.

**…**

Una suave caricia en mi rostro me despertó. Sentí el frío mañanero apoderarse de la calidez de mi brazo desnudo, y aun, sintiendo ese estado entre la inconsciencia del sueño y el estar despierta, lo escondí bajo las sábanas, acurrucándome con mi propio cuerpo.

Estaba muy bien, me encontraba de maravilla; llena de dicha. Esos pensamientos, de inmediato, conectaron con la noche anterior y una leve sonrisa se abrió paso entre mis labios, animándome a que mis ojos luchasen contra la escasa luz del día que entraba por mi ventana.

En la vida me había sentido más contenta al encontrarme con un hombre nada más abrir los ojos después de despertar. Estaba ahí, conmigo, sentado y mirándome dulcemente aunque con una pequeña disculpa oculta en aquellos ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

–Lo siento, no quería despertarte. – Negué con la cabeza y me estiré en mi lado de la cama.

Lucía con el cabello más revuelto de lo habitual, el torso desnudo y los ojos a penas despertándose de un sueño placentero. Para mí era una visión que, hasta ese día, me hubiese parecido imposible de tan hermosa que era. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar yo ahora? Cerré los ojos con fuerza y cerré mis puños, tirando de mis brazos hacia arriba, desperezándome.

–¡Joder! – Exclamó de repente. – Lo siento, tengo que irme o voy a llegar tarde. Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Dicen que todo lo bueno siempre acaba, y yo me encontraba en el momento de reafirmar esa verdad. Fruncí el ceño decepcionada al ser testigo de cómo, hecho un bólido, se vestía rápidamente, mascullando algunos improperios. Primero los boxers, después los pantalones y la camisa. Me senté en la cama, mirándolo y asegurándome cuidadosamente de que mi desnudez seguía cubierta por la sábana. Él me miró y su rostro angustioso y lleno de ansiedad se transformó. Con la camisa por encima del pantalón y a medio abotonar se acercó hasta mi cama y se sentó a mi lado con la culpabilidad gritando en su mirada. Era hermoso de todas las maneras, y yo no había contado con que él debería partir temprano…

–Créeme que me hubiese encantado quedarme aquí contigo. – Intentó excusarse, pellizcando mi barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar en una suave caricia. – Pero tengo una reunión importante y no puedo retrasarla más. – Sonreí, aunque adiviné por la forma en la que me seguía mirando, que no había colado.

–No te preocupes, el trabajo siempre es lo más importante. – Contesté intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

–Lo es, pero en mi vida no siempre es primordial. A veces hay cosas más importantes, como acompañar a una accidentada a urgencias. – Eso me hizo pensar en que quizá, si no podía retrasarla más y había hecho referencia a mi accidente, es que realmente me antepuso a su trabajo.

Se inclinó y besó mis labios dulcemente, otorgándoles calidez; una calidez muy especial. En seguida se separó y me miró con una sonrisa, antes de alejarse y coger su chaqueta y su corbata.

–Te llamo más tarde. – Esas palabras provocaron que, esta vez, mi sonrisa fuese sincera. Asentí, haciéndole saber que lo estaría esperando.

Caminó hasta la puerta de mi habitación y asomando su cabeza habló por última vez antes de marcharse. – Por cierto, también eres preciosa mientras duermes.

¡Jo! ¿Por qué tenía que irse? Sonreí como una loca cuando desapareció de mi vista y atrapando entre mis puños la sábana me volví a tumbar de nuevo, acallando las pataletas y las carcajadas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta hasta que escuché como la puerta se cerraba.

Anoche me había hecho sentir como la mujer más deseada, especial y femenina de todas. Cada caricia suya, cada beso, cada respiración habían significado tanto para mí que era incapaz de encontrar las palabras que describiesen las exactas emociones que había experimentado.

Había despertado felizmente sin que esa pesadilla se colase en mi subconsciente, lo había logrado… Él lo había logrado.

No quería que esto que teníamos, fuera lo que fuera, acabara.

Una ratito más tarde, cuando por fin me había podido levantar y recoger un poco mi dormitorio, sonó mi teléfono de casa.

– ¡Bells! – La voz emocionada de Alice me saludó.

–Hola, Alice. – Contesté, seguramente, más feliz de lo normal. - ¿Cómo estás?

–Yo bien, pero me gustaría más saber cómo te encuentras tú. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Se te declaró y luego te besó? ¡Mejor! ¡Te pidió que te casaras con él! – Comencé a reír al escuchar los disparates de mi amiga y ella me siguió. –Pero dí algo, por Dios. – Me acució al notar que seguía en silencio.

–Siento comunicarte que aun no te vas a encontrar una invitación de boda, ni vas a tener que ir de compras a comprarte un fabuloso vestido para lucir.

–Deja de decir tonterías, y ¡cuéntame! – la sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba.

–Hemos dormido juntos…

– ¡¿Qué que?! – Exclamó ella al otro lado. – ¿Habéis hecho el amor…? – Su pregunta no era en sí una pregunta, más bien me la podía imaginar emocionada con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas.

–Bueno… No sé si se le puede llamar de esa forma…

– ¡Que sí! ¡Ay! – Volvió a exclamar. – Bella… Esta tarde tengo que ir con urgencia a tu casa. Llamaré a Rose, se va a volver loca. ¡Ya verás! – Y el tono de emoción se volvió en pura seriedad. Era una mujer con un objetivo.

–Alice… - A penas podía aguantar la risa.

–Ni una palabra más. Esta tarde a las cinco y media. – Y colgó, dejándome con el teléfono en la oreja.

Sabía que no tenía más opción. Los planes de Alice tenían que cumplirse sí o sí, sino había fuerzas mayores. Quizá estaría bien escaparme de casa con la excusa de que había quedado con Edward, aunque la verdad era que tenía muchos deseos de compartir con mis amigas lo que me estaba pasando, y quizá, ese era el día indicado para abrir mis sentimientos con Rose, y hablarle de lo especial que era aquel hombre desconocido para mí.

Más tarde llamaron mis padres, queriendo saber cómo me encontraba, pues días anteriores, en una de sus llamadas le informé del leve esguince que me había hecho, ahorrándome que me había quedado encandilada con el mayor responsable de que eso pasara. Mi madre podía seguir ignorando esa información, de lo contrario, muy probablemente, me hubiese encontrado perdida entre preguntas y extrañas sugerencias de su parte para atraparlo. Era mejor así; mantenerla al margen.

Mis alocadas amigas, llegaron hechas un manojo de nervios. Alice sobretodo, quien desde que abrí la puerta me aseguró que no se había ido de la lengua con Rose frente a la misma, y esta última, tan audaz como siempre, terminó adivinando lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre Edward y yo.

–Confío en que te hayas protegido. – La mirada de Rose fue severa, esperando en todo momento que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

Estábamos sentadas tomando un café y la euforia ya había bajado de nivel. Ya les había contado como había ido en la cena y ellas me confesaron que habían intentado verlo cuando me recogió. Aunque, por supuesto, no pudieron hacerlo, sino estaba segura de que me habría dado cuenta.

–Después de todo no lo conoces de nada y podría contagiarte cualquier enfermedad. – Continuó. – A saber con cuántas chicas habrá estado.

Y eso había sido un fallo realmente estúpido por mi parte. Controlaba mi ciclo menstrual mensualmente y aun faltaba poco más de una semana para que el periodo me bajara; en teoría no había peligro de quedarme embarazada, así que eso no era lo que me preocupaba. De todas formas, tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza pensar en si estaba en mis días fértiles o no en aquel momento… Rose tenía razón… Había sido una completa irresponsable.

–No… - Contesté avergonzada.

– ¿No qué? ¿No te has protegido? – Volvió a preguntar mi rubia amiga. – Bella, ¡es peligroso! Puedes infectarte de cualquier enfermedad… ¿es que estás loca?

Me quedé sin saber qué decir. Verdaderamente era un tema delicado y que yo me había saltado como me había dado la gana para dar rienda suelta a algo que no sabía cómo iba a acabar.

–Yo…

–Rose, Bella sabe lo que hace. – Intentó defenderme Alice.

–¿Tú también? Alice, podría quedarse embarazada, y ni siquiera sabe qué va a pasar si eso sucede. – Rose estaba indignada, se le notaba en el rostro. Y estaba así con razón. La felicidad se esfumó de mi cuerpo en seguida. – Bella dime que sigues tomando, al menos, las pastillas anticonceptivas.

La miré, apenada por causarle una decepción más. Tenía ganas de llorar, y por primera vez, desde que Edward apareció en mi vida, deseé no haberlo conocido, deseé no haber sentido desde el primer momento ese lazo que me unía a él. Deseé no quererlo de la forma irracional en la que lo hacía.

Negué con la cabeza.

–Pero no puedo quedarme embarazada… Es casi, casi imposible. – Ella suspiró.

–Es posible, ¡Claro que lo es! Os he insistido con eso muchas veces. Bella… – Las lágrimas salieron disparadas por mi rostro, sin más.

–Rose, esto es innecesario. Bella es una mujer madura y responsable que actúa bajo las consecuencias que pueda acarrear lo que haga o deje de hacer… Yo confío en ella. – Rose la miró como si Alice hubiese salido de un manicomio y mi morena amiga suspiró. – Tengo un pálpito Rose, y a Bella le van a pasar cosas muy buenas de las que tú también saldrás beneficiada. – Rose frunció el ceño.

–Tú y tus visiones. – Soltó Rose enfadada.

–Dirás lo que quieras. ¿Pero quien te animó y te aseguró que si aceptabas ir a la entrevista de trabajo del Bufete de abogados más importante de Seattle arrasarías como estás arrasando, cuando tú no dabas nada por intentarlo? ¿Acaso no fui yo quien te avisó de la infidelidad de Jason? – Alice estaba irritada, y me tenía sorprendida, porque era muy difícil verla así. Rose enmudeció por unos instantes y yo analicé todo lo que Alice decía. –No os impongo nada, solo veo, os aviso… Deja que Bella haga las cosas a su modo, por el bien de las dos.

Me sorprendió verla sacar sus uñas por mí con tanta furia, y más con Rose. Pocas veces se había enfrentado a alguien y jamás lo había hecho de esa forma. Tampoco había sabido nunca que Rose estaba en su puesto de trabajo gracias a Alice, y que se había enterado de que Jason le era infiel por ella también. Aunque tampoco me importaba no saberlo, porque había sido yo misma quien había prohibido a ellas dos hablar de cualquier tema relacionado con las supuestas visiones de Alice y su lectura de cartas.

–Tengo que irme. – Anunció Rose, poniéndose de pie, cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose.

Alice la miró hasta que desapareció. Yo agaché la cabeza, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y los sollozos pegados en mi garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme algo así?

–Bells… no hagas caso a Rose. – Su voz llena de ternura fue lo último que necesité para dejar escapar todos los sollozos contenidos.

–Tiene razón, Alice. La tiene. ¿Cómo he podido…? – El llanto me impedía hablar de manera comprensible. – He sido una irresponsable…

–No… No te hagas esto, Bella. Defiende lo que sientes.

–Pero…

–Shht. – Siseó poniendo un dedo en mis labios, y mirándome con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Le quieres Bella, y él debe sentir algo muy especial hacia ti si tú estás actuando de esta manera.

Abracé a Alice. Siempre habíamos estado muy unidas, y era la única persona que había conocido que sabía aconsejar a cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor. Yo siempre había conseguido mis objetivos, de una forma u otra gracias a ella, pues era demasiado insegura en ocasiones. Solía entenderme y pronunciar las palabras mágicas que me ayudaban.

Mi móvil sonó anunciando que un nuevo SMS había sido recibido y me pregunté si no sería él…

–Cógelo. – Me animó Alice sonriendo como si supiese que el contenido del mensaje me iba a animar. Y fue lo que hice.

_Tan preciosa por fuera como por dentro, quiero saber qué más hermosos secretos escondes… Acepta otra invitación ¿Te recojo a las siete?_

_Edward Cullen_

A pesar de todo una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro gracias a él. Todos estos sentimientos contrapuestos me agotaban, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de volver a verlo. No podía dejar de hacerlo.

–Y ahora contéstale y vamos a arreglarte. – Me encontré a Alice inclinada, leyendo el mensaje deliberadamente sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta.

–¡Eh! – Exclamé presionando el móvil en mi pecho con una sonrisa. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y me hizo un gesto, urgiéndome a que contestara. – No me mires así… - Le dije, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

_A las siete en punto…_

_Bella Swan_

–¿Solo eso? – Me preguntó cuando le dije qué le había escrito. – Podías haberle dicho algo más, va a pensar que te pasa algo. – Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Alice… hoy ha empezado siendo el mejor día de mi vida, pero en estos momentos ya no queda mucho de la Bella de esta mañana. No sé qué hacer. – Me quejé desesperada. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre las manos, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas.

–Yo sí. Sonríe, él ha llegado hasta ti. ¿Recuerdas? – Suspiró cansada de ver mi estado y se levantó de golpe. – ¡Levanta ese culo de ahí, sonríeme y ve a ducharte! Y cuando salgas de ese baño… quiero que sigas manteniendo la sonrisa. ¿De acuerdo? – Tuve que hacerle caso.

Y además, a pesar del lío que se había armado en mi interior, no podía dejar de admitir que me moría por verlo. Quería volver a mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos, volver a sentirme única y especial. Y eso solo podía conseguirlo él. Era tan extraño toda la mezcla de emociones contradictorias que sentía… Parecía que lo que hacía estaba correcto, parecía natural, pero al mismo tiempo no me lo parecía…

¿O es que era normal acostarse con un hombre y sentir lo que yo sentía por él en tan solo una semana?

El agua de la ducha pareció mejorar mi estado y salí con otra actitud hacía mi habitación, donde Alice me esperaba mirando en mi armario.

–Esto le gustará, y tú estarás cómoda. – Me sacó unos vaqueros ceñidos y un jersey de cuello alto azul celeste de lana.

Me puse también una camiseta interior, pues realmente no sabía qué íbamos a hacer, ni a dónde iríamos, eso en el caso de que él tuviese pensado salir, porque no le costaría mucho convencerme para que nos quedáramos en mi piso.

–Ponte un poquito de brillo y máscara de pestañas y estarás lista.

A las siete menos diez me despedía de una Alice que parecía estar más nerviosa que yo misma, y eso que yo lo estaba, sobretodo porque no sabía cómo iba a saludarlo. ¿Un beso en los labios? ¿En la mejilla? Tenía un buen dilema en ese aspecto.

Estaba poniéndome los botines cuando el timbre sonó, y supe que era él. Corrí, cogiendo el bolso, el abrigo y las llaves y en seguida abrí la puerta. Sonreí nada más verlo y él cambió esa expresión de nerviosismo por una media sonrisa que me quitó el aliento.

* * *

.

_En fin, al final parece que Rose no es tan alocada como aparenta jajaja. Y qué... ¡¿nos vamos de cita en el siguiente?! Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el lunes! Y que disfrutéis amanecer... Yo la vi ayer :)_


	6. Estrellas, corazones

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VI. Estrellas, corazones**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

– Hola…

Me mordí el labio después de hablar, absorbiendo el poder de su mirada volverme a traspasar. Era cierto que si por mí hubiese sido me habría lanzado a sus labios, porque era lo que más deseaba, pero decidí contenerme. No quería asustarlo, no quería que pensara que me había enamorado locamente de él aunque así fuese. No quería que saliese corriendo, ni acabar con mi cuento de hadas tan pronto, aun a sabiendas de que podía salir lastimada.

–Veo que tienes por costumbre estar así de guapa siempre. ¿Ese es tu secreto para que no pueda dejar de verte? – Sin remedio me sonrojé, y él rio.

Estaba guapísimo. Siempre lo estaba, pero esa noche llevaba unos vaqueros de color azul oscuro y un jersey de cuello de pico verde a través del cual salían las solapas de una camisa blanca. Simplemente perfecto.

–Yo que tú cogería un par de mantas; hace frío y no quiero que te constipes. – Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿Dónde vamos? – Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con picardía y emoción.

–Vamos, cógelas. Te espero aquí. – Me animó. Lo miré algo desconfiada y perdida, pero le hice caso y me alejé rápidamente hasta mi armario para coger dos mantas grandes de las más antiguas que tenía, aunque no había nada demasiado viejo.

Podía haberme negado perfectamente. En toda mi vida había sido muy desconfiada en cuanto a hombres se refería, pero como siempre Edward era la excepción, y yo no quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en la oportunidad de poder estar un rato más con él. Por eso le seguí en silencio hasta su coche, con el cuerpo lleno de emociones intensas surgidas por su presencia.

No había vuelto a pronunciar nada. Se había limitado a actuar como un caballero, y eso me hizo preguntarme si debía alarmarme por algo. Comencé a preocuparme por el comportamiento que tuve la noche anterior al pedirle que se quedase. A lo mejor le decepcioné, quizá pensaba que solía hacerlo a menudo… Me envaré en el asiento del Vanquish al procesar eso último.

_No_, él dijo que también lo deseaba. Aunque podía haber cambiado de opinión…

– ¿Estás bien? – Su pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero el que él hubiese roto el hielo, me hizo llenarme de valor.

–Sí, pero tú estás muy callado. – Frunció el ceño y sonrió de manera algo forzada, podía notarlo si me fijaba en sus ojos.

–Lo siento, Bella. Ha sido un día algo difícil. – Dijo suspirando al final. – Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo, y la verdad es que eres una buena distracción para mí. – Me sonrojé, mordiéndome el labio.

Una buena distracción para él… ¿Distracción ahora? ¿Siempre? ¿Por un periodo de tiempo? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi mente intentando comprender a qué se había referido con ese comentario, sin embargo seguía con la duda. ¿Para él solo había sido sexo? Yo había sentido que también había sido algo más, aunque tenía que barajar la posibilidad de que mi mente tuviese que ver en eso y que quizá fuesen imaginaciones mías…

–Yo… – El silencio se volvió incómodo de un momento a otro, depositando en mí una sensación nueva, pues jamás había estado incómoda en su presencia. Y ya no se trataba de su presencia, sino de la forma en la que quería abordar la cuestión que me interesaba. Suspiré infundiéndome ánimos. – No quiero que pienses que lo de anoche… que yo siempre actúo así… – Él frunció el ceño, pareciendo no comprender mis palabras o quizá preguntándose por qué estaba dándole tantas explicaciones.

–Bella, no pienso nada… Solo pasó. Y no puedo estar más satisfecho por ello. – De nuevo el silencio se hizo en el coche por un par de minutos.

Lo miré de reojo, parecía pensativo. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y no sabía si estaría reflexionando sobre lo que había salido de mi boca, lo que había dicho él o si estaría pensando en su trabajo. Era tan frustrante para mí… Tenía la necesidad de saber tantas cosas, ¿por qué me importaba tanto? _Estás enamorada de él hasta la médula, Bella._ Mi consciencia, siempre tan oportuna, me dio la respuesta.

–Satisfecho no solo físicamente. – Su voz sonó apresurada por un instante y frenó en un semáforo en rojo.

Nos miramos. Abrí la boca para aspirar aire y llenar mis pulmones de la forma más disimuladamente posible. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme?

–Es difícil de explicar, y no sé cómo hacerlo realmente. – Se llevó la mano al cabello y cogió la mía para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Sentí la electricidad y la calidez tan propia de nuestro contacto recorrer todo mi brazo hasta alojarse en lo más profundo de mi estómago para después estremecerme. – Yo tampoco suelo hacer esto, estoy apostando por ello. – De nuevo sus ojos me traspasaron y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían del color del semáforo. – Pensaba que no podía pedirle nada más a la vida hasta que me choqué contigo… literalmente. – Dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Me sentí aliviada, y el silencio incómodo se transformó. Ahora el ambiente dentro del coche era tan nuestro como siempre; me sentí tranquila y algo entendida.

– ¿No quieres contarme qué vamos a hacer? – Pregunté mucho más relajada. Él soltó mi mano para ponerla sobre la palanca, pero sonrió, mucho más tranquilo también.

–Ya estamos llegando, aguanta un poco más. – Y su sonrisa se ensanchó, parecía de nuevo muy entusiasmado.

Atravesamos el Parque Madrona, y Edward estacionó a la orilla del Lago Washington. Había visitado ese parque alguna vez con Alice y Rose, pero no entendía qué hacíamos allí de noche. Me encontré poniéndome nerviosa.

–No estés tan tensa, Bella. – Edward parecía divertido. Tenía esa sonrisa torcida en los labios que era capaz de hacerme babear. Me había abierto la puerta y aguardaba pacientemente a que me decidiese salir de su coche.

– ¿Pretendes pasear con este frío? – Le pregunté incrédula. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

–No, solo quiero enseñarte algo. – Extendió su mano para ayudarme. – Prometo que no te resfriarás. – Suspiré y me decidí a salir. De todas formas, estaba segura de que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si él me lo pidiese.

Del maletero sacó las mantas y con el brazo libre rodeó mi cuerpo pegándome a él mientras caminábamos hacia el césped más arriba. Estaba desierto, no había nadie; los bancos y los columpios vacíos, pero había un cielo estrellado maravilloso sobre nosotros. Me di cuenta de ello cuando Edward se dedicó a tender una manta en el césped para invitarme a sentarme.

–Mira. – Murmuró al mismo tiempo que ponía sobre mis hombros la otra manta y se sentaba a mi lado. – ¿Ves aquellas estrellas en forma de carro?

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, y era difícil distinguir si había alguna forma que me resultara familiar y que coincidiese con la descripción de Edward, aun así conseguí discernir entre las muchas estrellas algo similar a un carro de la compra.

–Es la Osa Mayor. – Abrí los ojos aun más.

Había estudiado las constelaciones en el colegio. Siempre había oído hablar de ella en concreto, y de alguna manera su forma me parecía muy familiar, pero no la había relacionado hasta que Edward me había dicho su nombre. Allí entre un montón de estrellas destacaba en todo su esplendor.

–Es muy bonita. ¿Y aquella a la derecha? ¿Es otra constelación? – Pregunté señalando hacía un punto. – Tiene forma de pentágono, tiene que serlo…– Continué.

–Es Auriga. ¿Ves la estrella que más destaca? Es Capella. – Parecía tan entusiasmado con todo esto. Podía notar en su voz su ilusión y el encanto que sentía. – Y la que está entre esa y la Osa Mayor es Lince, aunque es un poco difícil de ver…

–A ver… ayúdame a distinguirla. – Me sorprendí a mí misma emocionada. Nunca había hecho algo así y la verdad era que estaba disfrutando mucho, aunque no sabía si tenía que ver más con que me gustaba ver a Edward tan distentido y apasionado.

–La forman cuatro estrellas, y está situada en vertical entre las dos constelaciones que te he dicho.

Estreché los ojos intentando discernir alguna forma, pero por más que me esforcé me pareció imposible. Aun así creí a ver encontrado algo, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuese la verdadera constelación.

–Un poco más abajo de Auriga se distingue Géminis y justo al lado derecho Orión.

Sonreí dándome por vencida al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza para mirarlo a él. Todas aquellas constelaciones y estrellas eran preciosas, y jamás había imaginado poder admirar la belleza del cielo de Seattle al lado de alguien como Edward, pero lo cierto era que había algo más hermoso que cualquier agrupación de estrellas, y era él.

Su rostro permanecía tranquilo, mirando hacia el cielo, disfrutando de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Su cabello tan despeinado como siempre, parecía un poco más oscuro a causa de la oscuridad del lugar. Era tan guapo… Me daban ganas de acurrucarme en él, de dejar caer mi cabeza en su hombro, de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas para que jamás se separase de mí…

Estaba maravillada por su belleza, su dulzura… De un momento a otro su rostro también giró y me miró con una leve sonrisa. Yo me sonrojé sintiéndome descubierta.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó él.

–Es realmente precioso, Edward… Gracias. – Le contesté.

Sentí un aura especial alrededor de nosotros; un aura que nos estrechaba sin opción a renegarnos. Su rostro en escasos segundos se encontró muy cerca del mío y su mano se elevó hasta ahuecar mi rostro.

–Aquí la única preciosa eres tú, no te quites ese mérito. – Sus labios besaron muy delicadamente mi mejilla.

Sentí la excitación al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Era un beso dulce, de eso no cabía duda, pero me excitaba tanto… Jamás me había pasado con ningún hombre, pero Edward me tocaba y era suficiente para que mi cuerpo se encendiera. Sus labios volvieron a besarme, esta vez, en la comisura de mis labios y yo contuve el aire, deseosa porque terminasen sobre los míos.

Y por fin los sentí en ese lugar de mi rostro, de forma delicada y necesitada al mismo tiempo. Abrí mis labios ansiosa por sentir la suave y húmeda caricia de su lengua en la mía. Mi cuerpo sufrió un placentero estremecimiento que provocó en mí un fuego posterior. Edward se había sentado derecho, igual que yo, y ahora nuestras manos habían abandonado los rostros para acercarnos más el uno al otro.

Podía sentir su olor, la cadencia de su respiración, el sonido de nuestros labios al besarnos bajo aquel manto de estrellas… Quise quedarme allí para siempre. Me sentía tan llena de vida, tan feliz…

Nos separamos después de unos segundos con la respiración algo más agitada a causa de la intensidad de los últimos besos y nos miramos. No sabía cómo había podido ocurrir en tan poco tiempo, pero lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas y no quería que se separara de mí.

–Ven aquí… – Murmuró abriéndome los brazos en una irresistible invitación.

Sonreí, besándolo una vez más y abrí la manta para que él también se cubriera y de ese modo poder sentir mejor su cuerpo. Se sentó detrás de mí y cerró la manta a la altura de mi cuello.

Permanecimos abrazados un rato más, en silencio, a gusto, mientras mirábamos el cielo estrellado de Seattle. Me encontraba tan bien entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro que no me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando placenteramente dormida hasta que sus labios besaron mi mejilla y se movió.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos, no quiero que cojas frío. – Musitó poniéndose de pie.

No era algo que me gustase, pero tenía razón, mi cuerpo ya notaba la temperatura a pesar del abrigo y la manta. – Sí, vamos.

Recogimos todo y esta vez entrelazó nuestras manos como si fuese el gesto más natural del mundo para nosotros. Sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba ante la inesperada sorpresa, parecía que siempre había sido así…

Caminamos hasta el coche y en cuanto entramos arrancó y puso la calefacción. Me quedé medio grogui en mi asiento a pesar de que no era mi intención, pero el silencio por fin ya no era tenso entre nosotros y me sentí más que calmada.

–Bella… Ya hemos llegado. – mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuché su voz susurrante cerca de mí. Sí, para mi desgracia ahí estábamos, estacionados en mi calle. – Vamos. –Salió del coche y dio la vuelta hasta alcanzar mi puerta para abrirla. – Te acompañaré.

– ¿Otra vez? Edward de verdad que no es necesario… – Volví a insistirle mientras salía con su ayuda.

–Y yo creo que sí lo es. – Contestó él, perseverante. Me encogí de hombros. De todas formas lo haría, así que era una perdida de tiempo intentar convencerle. – ¿Por qué no cerráis? Aunque quiero que sepas, que igualmente si estuviese cerrada te acompañaría… – Puse los ojos en blanco por el desmesurado cuidado que tenía en mi bienestar. Sentí su mano coger la mía y una ola de calor que subió hasta mis mejillas me volvió a traicionar. – Eres adorable, sin duda. – Me acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. –Un día podríamos hacer alguna excursión. – Propuso. La idea me encantó.

–Cuando quieras. – Me apresuré a contestar.

– ¿Cómo te iría este fin de semana? – Preguntó en el interior del ascensor, acariciándome el rostro. _Ay, por Dios._ La conocida ola de excitación que se desataba en mi cuerpo cada vez que llegaba a casa se abría paso sin piedad en mí… ¿Qué iba a hacer conmigo?

–Bien… - Me sentía sofocada y sentí pudor de que él pudiese darse cuenta de mi estado. –De hecho perfecto. – La puerta se abrió y caminamos hasta mi puerta. – Gracias por todo, Edward… – Dije cogiéndole las mantas. – De verdad me ha encantado.

–Gracias a ti. Ha sido muy especial poder compartirlo contigo. – Sonreí tímida, bajando la mirada, pero él alcanzó mi barbilla con su dedo índice, y elevando mi rostro unió nuestros labios de nuevo.

_Dios. _Fue lo único que necesité para volverme loca_. _Solté las mantas, dejándolas caer al suelo y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a su cuello. Estaba perdida, quería pedirle que se quedara conmigo otra vez, que repitiésemos la noche anterior. Lo deseaba, cielos, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie.

–Te deseo… – Susurré en sus labios, volviéndolos a besar.

–Bella…– Su respiración era tan errática como la mía. – No quiero que pienses que quiero acompañarte para…

–Shht. – Siseé, volviéndolo a besar. – No digas nada, solo quédate. Por favor… – Uní de nuevo nuestros labios. – A no ser… que tú no desees esto. – Pensar en que cupiese esa pequeña posibilidad hirió mi corazón durante un microsegundo. Él suspiró.

–Más de lo que puedes imaginar. No he deseado nada antes con más fuerza.

Y no me importó que fuese verdad o mentira. Sus palabras volvieron a encenderme y me dejé llevar.

Pronto nos encontramos dentro, pero no hubo tiempo de llegar hasta mi habitación. Como si fuésemos dos amantes que hacía mucho que no se reencontraban caímos en el sofá y allí, de nuevo nuestros cuerpos hablaron por nosotros.

Era tan sumamente delicado y apasionado que me parecía imposible que existiese alguien como él. Me sentía tan segura, tan complacida, tan feliz. Todo al mismo tiempo. Miraba sus ojos a la vez que nuestras caderas danzaban, dándome cuenta de que mis sentimientos se acrecentaban de una manera aterradora por aquel hombre que me hacía suya como si siempre lo hubiese hecho.

Había sido el único hombre capaz de descubrir qué puntos debía tocar para llevarme al mismísimo cielo, puntos que yo no sabía ni que existían. Y yo suspiraba, gemía, lo abrazaba y besaba… sabiendo que nunca podría sentir nada parecido por nadie más que no fuese Edward.

En brazos me llevó hasta la cama cuando llegamos al ansiado éxtasis, y nos arropó con las cobijas. Solo fui consciente de que su brazo rodeó mi cintura antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

Me desperté. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero abrí los ojos encontrándome su rostro frente al mío. Parpadeé en la oscuridad, intentando que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a la escasa iluminación para observarlo.

Estaba tumbado de lado. Había en su rostro cierto parecido al de un niño. Tenía las facciones de la cara relajadas. Sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, dejando que el oxígeno entrase en sus pulmones a una cadencia acompasada, lentamente. Sus pestañas oscuras caían sobre sus mejillas largas y espesas; parecían imposibles. Todo él era una visión increíblemente placentera, y más si me fijaba en su brazo desnudo, asido a mi cintura.

Era único en mi vida. Había llegado para convertirse en el centro de mi universo, en alguien imprescindible, en el primer hombre al que entregaba total y sinceramente mi corazón. Y eso tan solo en poco más de una semana... Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas reprimidas cuando el corazón latió fuerte bajo mi pecho.

Todo lo que sentía por aquel hombre era maravilloso, me sentía más viva y querida que nunca, pero mis propios sentimientos hacía él me aterraban. Esto era difícil, demasiado para mí.

Sentía en él la atracción que yo ejercía en su persona. Le gustaba mucho, pero no estaba segura de que para él yo significase lo mismo que lo que él significaba para mí. Yo lo amaba, irracionalmente lo hacía. Quería estar con él a todas horas. Y había sido sumamente difícil no decirle lo que realmente significaba para mí mientras hacíamos el amor, o mientras yo le hacía el amor, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que esto significaba para él.

Estaba claro que no podía ser solo un revolcón, esa misma tarde habíamos estado hablando sobre ello un poco… Parecía que sentía algo especial hacía mí, pero estaba casi segura de que no tendría nada que ver con lo que yo sentía hacía él.

Unas ganas locas por acercarme a él y abrazarlo asaltaron mi cuerpo de repente. Era una necesidad que jamás había sentido por ningún otro hombre. Tenía la impresión de que iba a desaparecer, de que lo podía perder, o quizá de que había vuelto a mí después de mucho…

No tenía nada claro, y eso me estaba haciendo sufrir. Pero no pude ni quise evitarlo. Me acerqué con sigilo a él, tratando de no despertarlo y me aferré todo lo suave que pude a su cuerpo con mi brazo. Era cálido, muy cálido y agradable, y me hacía sentir como en casa. Su brazo, en respuesta a mi invasión, se aferró con fuerza a mi espalda baja obligándome a estar más cerca de su cuerpo aún, y yo cumplí sus deseos, que eran los míos también. Alcancé a ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios aun con los ojos cerrados, y supe que se había despertado, pero no me importó.

Me encontraba feliz entre sus brazos. Sentía que pertenecía a ellos y dejé que mi cabeza se acomodara en su pecho cuando él se movió quedando boca arriba. Nada podía estar mejor que en esos momentos, no había nada que hubiese deseado más que estar así con él. Aun desnudos, piel con piel, bajo las mantas…

–Siento haberte despertado. – Me disculpé acariciando perezosamente su pecho.

–Querría despertarme siempre de esta manera. – Sus palabras provocaron que mi corazón saltara contento en mi pecho, pero no dije nada y seguí acariciándole.

El silencio volvió a extenderse entre nosotros durante algunos minutos. No me había sentido más complacida en mi vida. Hubiese sido feliz el resto de mi vida si me quedaba así con él: escuchando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, notando como su pecho subía y bajaba, sintiendo como sus dedos me estremecían al acariciar mi brazo…

Perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba con él y no me importaba. Alice tenía razón, tenía que tenerla, yo tenía que ser fuerte para lograr lo que más quería en mi vida: a Edward. Me envaré de nuevo, involuntariamente, cuando Rose vino a mi memoria, y con ella todo lo que me había dicho hacía tan poco tiempo.

Lo había vuelto a hacer… ¿Cómo iba a contarle a Rose de nuevo, que me había vuelto a acostar con Edward sin precauciones de ningún tipo? Otra vez…

– ¿Pasa algo, Bella? ¿Estás bien? – La caricia de sus dedos se detuvo y yo me sentí tensa. – ¿Bella?

Suspiré, intentando encontrar el valor. Sabía que había actuado mal desde un principio pero ya no podía hacer otra cosa más que asegurarme de que todo estaba bien en cuanto al tema del sexo. Lo peor de todo era que, aunque él me confirmara que había tenido otras relaciones esporádicas o no sin protección, mis sentimientos serían fieles a él. Nada cambiaría aunque solo lo conociese desde hacía tan solo unos pocos días.

–Me preguntaba… – Respiré hondo, llenándome los pulmones de aire y erguí la cabeza para mirarlo. – Sé que tendría que haberme asegurado antes, pero… – Me separé de él, y sentí frío en el mismo instante que mi cuerpo dejó de tener contacto con el suyo. – No quiero que te enfades…

–Dime, Bella… – Me animó él. Aun en la oscuridad de la noche podía distinguir en su mirada la preocupación.

–Es que no sé si tú antes has mantenido relaciones así… – Frunció el ceño. – Quiero decir… que no sé si cabe la posibilidad de que puedas contagiarme algo…

–Ah… – Esa fue la única contestación que escuché durante algunos segundos. Me quedé expectante esperando que continuara, y él parecía pensativo. Me dio la impresión de que se había acordado de algo. – No, Bella. La verdad es que jamás he hecho esto así con nadie. No temas por eso. – Frunció el ceño de vuelta. – Supongo que si estabas tan preocupada es porque estás completamente sana… – Vaya, ahora me tocaba a mí.

–Bueno… Mike y yo estuvimos saliendo durante casi un año y sí lo hice, pero también es verdad que fui con él a que pasara pruebas y estaba completamente sano, de lo contrario me habría negado rotundamente. – Conforme hablaba su rostro parecía tensarse, pero decidí que era mejor no preguntarle el por qué. – Puedes estar tranquilo. De verdad.

Su rostro se relajó algo, pero no del todo. Sonrió, aunque fui incapaz de apreciar en sus ojos si esa sonrisa era verdadera o no. Suspiré algo más tranquila, pero no del todo, ya que quise ser completamente honesta en cuanto a lo que teníamos, fuese lo que fuese.

–Edward, yo… quiero que sepas que no tomo nada. – Le solté de golpe. Había cogido entre mis manos una de las suyas y me estaba dedicando a juguetear con sus dedos. – Sé que he sido irresponsable al no decírtelo pero… – Me detuve y lo miré.

Estaba observándome sin pestañear, y su mano se crispó entre las mías de repente. Estaba casi segura de que no le había gustado mi confesión, sino ¿por qué estaba tan rígido? Acaricié el dorso de su mano, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Lo cierto era que no había sido tan difícil para mí hablar sobre el tema que estábamos tratando, más bien era como si fuese algo natural. Tenía la impresión de que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él, de todo realmente. Aunque aun había una excepción, y era confesarle que lo amaba, y para eso aún no tenía valor.

–Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Hay una posibilidad muy pequeña de yo pueda quedarme… embarazada. – Él seguía en silencio y yo decidí seguir hablando. – ¿Conoces lo que se dice de los días fértiles y no fértiles? – Él frunció el ceño, miró su mano entre las mías y devolvió su mirada a mis ojos. Había cambiado, ahora parecía sereno.

–Algo he escuchado… – Contestó.

–Bueno pues, realmente hay un porcentaje muy pequeño de que pueda ocurrir. Aunque admito que tenía que habértelo dicho y si vas a estar más tranquilo siempre puedo ir a la farmacia a comprar una de esas píldoras…

–Bella. – Me cortó en medio de mi discurso. Parecía un poco ofendido y yo me sentí mal de inmediato al comprender por mí misma las palabras que estaban saliendo de mis labios. Me arrepentí de inmediato. ¿Sería yo capaz de hacer algo así por Edward?

Siempre había escuchado que todo tiene un límite. Pensar en destruir un hijo, pero un hijo de él, provocó que me diese asco a mí misma. Lo habría hecho con cualquiera de mis dos relaciones anteriores; era muy joven y había empezado a penas a disfrutar de mi carrera profesional, de mis historias… Pero no, jamás podría renunciar a un hijo de Edward, ni siquiera si él me lo pidiese.

–No dejaría que hicieras algo así… – Volví a hinchar mis pulmones de aire, más tranquila. – Si algo así ocurriera, sería responsabilidad de los dos, yo tampoco me aseguré en su momento…

Su mano se escapó de entre las mías y llegó a mi rostro para acariciarlo delicadamente. Sus ojos me volvieron a traspasar al mismo tiempo que sus labios me sonrieron.

–No me preguntes por qué lo sé, pero si tú crees que todo irá bien, entonces irá bien…

Y yo solo pude sonreír, encantada de que sus palabras fueran aquello que yo quería escuchar.

Esa noche no se quedó. Se marchó después de cenar algo junto a mí a eso de las doce de la noche. Me entristecí al verlo marchar, sin embargo me sentía mucho mejor que la tarde a la que me había sometido Rose.

* * *

.

_Bueno, un capítulo muy BexEd... Espero que os haya gustado! jajaja Pero en el siguiente creo que Bella vuelve a tener contacto con sus amigas, deseando poder disfrutar con ellas lo que está viviendo... A ver, a ver..._

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el viernes!_


	7. Razón

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VII. Razón**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Gemí y me desperté sin poder evitarlo con la respiración agitada a causa del sueño que acababa de tener. Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a aclarar el cielo de Seattle y al girar la cabeza hacia el reloj de mi mesita, vi que apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

_Por Dios… _Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Había pasado de tener pesadillas con el rostro de Edward a tener el sueño más erótico de toda mi vida. Llené mis pulmones de aire, sintiendo como mi pecho se inflaba y volví a sonreír preguntándome de qué manera había llegado en forma de sueño uno de los encuentros más fogosos entre Livia y Lucius en el Imperio Romano.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me levanté hasta mi cómoda para coger mi portátil, queriendo volver a leer esos párrafos. Estaba segura de que no sentiría nada de lo que había sentido mientras soñaba cómo Edward y yo representábamos esa escena, pero sentía curiosidad por saber si mi sueño había sido totalmente fiel a lo que escribí.

Ahí estaba…

…_Sumida en la excitación que le provocaba imaginar de qué manera su reciente esposo había luchado contra el poderoso ejército que la había mantenido terriblemente preocupada, decidió darle un recibimiento jugoso que le hiciera recordar, una vez más, que ella siempre sería el objetivo de sus glorias._

_Teodosio, el mensajero que se adelantó al ejército para dar la buena nueva, había hablado en nombre de Heracles, el Jefe del ejército Romano, asegurando que las tropas volvían abrazando una de sus victorias más memorables, y Livia, había corrido a su habitación atravesando el atrium a toda prisa, ignorando el sonido de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían al impluvium._

_Deslizó la tela sedosa por su cuerpo, sabiendo que Lucius aparecería ante sus ojos en muy poco tiempo, y se tumbó completamente desnuda sobre los cojines apilados de su cama. Colocó su abundante y oscuro cabello en partes iguales a cada lado de su cuello y esperó impaciente y expectante._

_Escuchó los pasos presurosos de unas botas y pronto tenía frente a ella la figura intachable de su más que apuesto esposo, que la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes a la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros._

_Aun tenía la armadura colocada y se distinguía el sudor en su rostro mezclado con alguna herida; eso solo la excitaba más. Levantó uno de sus brazos, invitándole a reunirse con ella con un gesto y una mirada incitante, y él decidió no posponer lo que más estaba deseando en esos momentos viendo a su preciosa esposa esperándolo con la sonrisa más satisfactoria y orgullosa del mundo._

_Se deshizo en un santiamén de su incómodo atuendo, quedando tan solo con el subligar. Livia parecía querer comérselo con la mirada, aunque no era para menos, pues Lucius podía presumir de…_

El teléfono sonó, y me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

¿Quién podía llamar tan temprano a casa?

– ¡Bells!–_ ¿Y quien más podía ser a parte de Alice?_

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si estaba dormida? – Le medio reñí, aunque dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa al final.

–Oh… ¿Estás… con él? – Preguntó algo pesarosa.

–No, Alice… ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? – Y nada más hacer aquella pregunta, me reprendí mentalmente. No necesariamente tenía que llamar para _molestarme_. –Oh, Dios, Alice, perdona. ¿Estás bien? – Escuché su risita.

–Perfectamente. Estoy comiéndome un Donut de chocolate, a estas horas no puedo pedir nada más. – Dejé el portátil sobre la cama y recogí un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

– ¿Y? – Pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez. Dejé caer la espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

– ¿Cómo que "y"? Necesito un informe de anoche y, a ser posible, lo más detallado que puedas. – Soltó las palabras casi a la velocidad de la luz aunque con esa virtud que tenía de que se le entendiera perfectamente.

No pude reprimir la sonrisa tonta que se dibujó en mi rostro nada más pensar en Edward. – Pues bien, Alice, muy bien. – Un bufido cansino se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

–En serio, Bella. ¡Eres una corta rollos! – Y podía imaginármela haciendo un puchero. – Aunque estoy feliz por ti… – Ahora parecía un poco más serena. – ¿Todo bien, entonces? – Me acordé de Rose.

–Sí. Oye, Alice… ¿Crees que si llamo a Rose me cogerá el móvil? – Le pregunté desanimada y triste.

–Seguro que sí. ¿Quieres hablar con ella? Jasper me ha dicho que tenía un caso muy importante dentro de una hora.

–Me gustaría… ¿Por qué no vienes tú también esta tarde? Creo que ya es hora de que le hable a Rose de todo lo que me está pasando con Edward. No puedo ocultarle más mis sentimientos. –Y cada palabra que pronunciaba era más real. Iba a contárselo a Rose y no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Aunque conociéndola…

–Claro que estaré a allí, Bella. Descuida, ya verás como logramos entrarla en razón.

–Ojalá… - Suspiré. – Bueno, voy a llamarla antes de que esté más ocupada.

–Hasta luego, Bells. – Y colgué.

Busqué su contacto en mi teléfono. Esperaba que no estuviese muy liada aun y que pudiese dedicarme un minuto al menos.

Los tonos comenzaron a sucederse y entre más aumentaban en número, más decaía la esperanza de que me atendiese.

– ¿Sí, Bells? – Algo se removió dentro de mí. Ese tono de voz en ella era presuroso y algo esquivo. Escuché una respiración que prometía acabar pronto con la poca paciencia que parecía tener en esos momentos. –Estoy muy ocupada…

–Sí, perdón. Solo quería pedirte que vinieses a casa esta tarde, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo del otro día. – Quizá mis palabras sonaron atropelladas, pero confiaba en que lo hubiese entendido todo.

–Querrás decir sobre lo de ayer. Y sí, vale, iré a tu casa. Tengo que colgarte.

Y ni adiós me dio tiempo a decirle. Debía estar muy ocupada…

Respiré algo más tranquila y desperezándome volví a coger el portátil, ávida por seguir leyendo aquellas líneas.

Realmente, si me detenía en la descripción de Lucius y Livia, podría vernos a Edward y a mí… Él encajaba perfectamente en la descripción física de Lucius, aunque curiosamente, jamás había tenido una imagen nítida del protagonista de la preferida de mis historias. Pero llegaba Edward a mi vida y era como verlo a él.

Me quedé pensativa recordando la forma en la que me había besado y acariciado la noche anterior, comparándola con el sueño que había tenido y el relato de mis personajes. La seguridad, la fuerza, la pasión, la delicadeza, la ternura… Parecía haber creado a mi personaje a partir de él, y sin embargo no había sido así.

Empecé a reír de forma histérica por un minuto, dejando el portátil sobre la superficie del colchón. Esto era ridículo… Mi mente no podía permitir que mis sentimientos y emociones la influyeran de esta manera. Yo siempre había sido una persona muy cuerda y no podía acceder a esta falsa e inexplicable ilusión que se fraguaba segundo a segundo en mi cabeza.

No, no podía consentirlo.

Salté de la cama y decidí zanjar el asunto, o al menos… intentarlo.

**…**

A las cinco de la tarde llamaron al timbre. Alice fue la primera en llegar, quería que Rose no interfiriera en lo que en esos momentos sentía por Edward. Era extraño que Alice se estuviese comportando de aquella forma, sin embargo la necesitaba… Parecía ser la única persona que apostaba por mí o eso parecía.

Aunque tampoco podía culpar a Rose de querer intentar defenderme. Ella también era mi mejor amiga y sabía que deseaba lo mejor para mí, pero por alguna extraña razón, aunque fuese consciente de que Rose probablemente era la que estaba actuando de forma más sensata con todo este asunto, necesitaba apoyarme en Alice por muy surrealista que pareciera todo.

–Bien… ¿Qué quieres decirme con que no _puedes _separarte de ese hombre? – Rose tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión de lo más cautelosa en su perfecto rostro de modelo de pasarela.

Nada más entrar el ambiente entre las dos volvió a cambiar. En el fondo sabía que ella no quería estar enfadada conmigo, y ni siquiera sabia por qué lo estaba, porque algo como esto no tenía porque repercutir en nuestra amistad. Yo la necesitaba tanto como a Alice.

Me quedé callada tras su pregunta a su lado en el sofá. De todo lo que alguna vez podía considerar en mi vida locura, esto quizás era lo que más difícil estaba siendo para mí contarle. Sabía muy en el fondo que todo era bastante absurdo…

–Bella… – Me apremió. Parecía que la poca paciencia que la caracterizaba estaba llegando a su fin. Bufó algo irritada. – A ver cariño, hace que conoces a ese chico hace poco más de una semana. Me resulta imposible pensar que es imprescindible para ti… para eso necesitas más tiempo.

–Le quiero. – Decidí que ya era suficiente. No podía mantener a Rose más tiempo al margen de la situación.

Miré a Alice de reojo quien observaba a Rose sin pestañear, esperando su reacción. Mi rubia amiga se había quedado boquiabierta, y estaba bastante segura de que le estaba costando digerir las simples palabras que habían salido de mis labios con tanta convicción. Aunque querer a Edward era muy poco en comparación con mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, pero eso tendría que esperar.

El silencio entre las tres se volvió incómodo después de un largo minuto. Rose seguía mirándome fijamente, algo extraño en ella, pues solía ser muy temperamental e impulsiva.

–Bella… Cariño, ¿te estás escuchando? – Su voz se había convertido en suave terciopelo. Sonrió tiernamente y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas. – ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre? ¿Te ha dicho que te ama? ¿Te ha hecho promesas? Dios, Bella… – Parecía realmente preocupada.

–No… - La corté. – Él no sabe nada de mis sentimientos, y no juega a ser el hombre perfecto si es lo que estás intentando insinuar con esas preguntas. Siento que él también siente algo hacia mí. – Rose dejó de sostener mi mano y se enderezó en su sitio, cuadrando los hombros. Había una nueva resolución en su rostro a la que seguramente debería temer.

– ¿ ¡Pero como puedes hablar así! ? Bella, lo conoces de apenas… ¿diez días? ¿Qué sabes de él?

–Rose, creo que no es necesario que hables en ese tono. –Intentó tranquilizarla Alice, pero Rose la fulminó con la mirada al instante.

– ¿ ¡ Y tú! ? ¿Vas a permitir que vaya más lejos? – Exclamó inclinándose hacia ella.

–Ella sabe lo que hace… Ya te lo he dicho, Rose. – Reuní las manos en mi regazo y comencé a juguetear con mis dedos contemplándolas.

–Ya, sabe lo que hace.. ¡Claro! – Rose estaba furiosa. Se levantó llevándose una mano a la cadera mientras con la otra gesticulaba de forma escandalosa. – ¿También va a saber qué hará si se queda preñada de ese…? – No pudo acabar la frase, después me miró a mí de nuevo. -Primero parecerá el hombre perfecto, después llegarán los te quiero, los estúpidos detalles románticos prometiéndote el mundo a tus pies, y después… ¡Vamos, Bella, tienes que ser realista! ¿Qué puedes esperar de un hombre que ha conseguido de ti lo que le has dado a la primera de cambio? – Me quedé blanca.

Tenía que admitir que Rose no hablaba por hablar y que sus palabras eran mucho más probables que las de Alice. Rose hablaba desde la experiencia, lo había dado todo por un hombre demasiado rápido y todo le había salido mal… Temía que me sucediese lo mismo, y después de todo ¿por qué no iba a pasarme a mí también?

Intenté ponerme en su lugar, esforzándome por entender su insistencia en que no me dejara llevar tan pronto. Y era comprensible; mucho. Si fuese alguna de mis dos amigas la que se encontrase en la situación en la que yo estaba, y no supiese nada del misterioso hombre del que aseguraban estar enamoradas en apenas unos días, seguramente reaccionaría como lo estaba haciendo Rose.

Pero por otra parte, era yo la que conocía a Edward, y era yo la que sentía sensaciones extrañas que me invitaban a dejarme llevar…

–Rose te estás pasando… – La tranquilizadora voz de Alice no hizo efecto en mí, y las lágrimas terminaron cayendo. Bajé la mirada hacia mis manos, y escuché un suspiro, seguramente el de Rose.

–Bells… Sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti. – Entrelazó una de mis manos con una suya, y con la restante acunó mi rostro, obligándome a que la mirara a aquellos ojos azul cielo. – Solo quiero que actúes de forma sensata. – Secó una de mis lágrimas con sus pulgares. – No le entregues tu corazón tan rápido. Tiene que ganárselo. – Sorbí la nariz, intentando tranquilizarme.

–El problema es que ya lo tiene. Le amo, estoy enamorada… – Rose me miraba atónita, como si mis palabras no tuvieran cabida en su mente. Negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces no puedes seguir con esto, te hará más daño. – Me aconsejó.

–Rose, no sabes qué estás haciendo. – Interrumpió, Alice. – Esto no solo afectará a Bella. – Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos permaneció cabizbaja.

–No sé qué pasa contigo, pero no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a Bella. Yo tuve suficiente con Jason, no es necesario que Bella pase por lo mismo.

–¿Y por qué Edward no puede estar enamorado de ella? ¡No todos los hombres son iguales! – Insistió Alice. Rose rió desganada.

–De verdad, creo que si Bella termina pasándolo mal será por tu culpa.

–Tienes que dejar que viva su propia vida.

–No si puedo ahorrarle una caída.

– ¡Basta! – Mi grito sumió de repente al comedor en un profundo silencio y las dos se giraron para mirarme con los ojos como platos.

No podía escuchar por más tiempo la pequeña trifulca entre mis dos mejores amigas; estaba harta de oír que las dos hablaran por mí cuando era yo la que tenía que tomar una decisión. Rose tenía que comprender que era libre de equivocarme si así lo decidía, y Alice tendría que aceptar mi decisión en caso de que quisiera acabar con todo esto.

–Bella…– La suave voz de Alice comenzó a hablar.

–Fuera las dos, y cuando os calméis volvéis… Sé tomar mis propias decisiones, y ninguna de las dos, por muy amigas mías que seáis, tenéis derecho a imponerme nada. – Me levanté del sofá caminando hacia la entrada.

–Bella, yo no te estoy imponiendo nada, solo intento que entres en razón. – Intentó defenderse Rose.

– ¿Ah, no? "Entonces no puedes seguir con esto…" – Dije haciendo una mala imitación de su voz. – Haré lo que crea conveniente, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora quiero que os vayáis.

–Pero Bella…

–Alice, las dos. - Volví a insistir.

Alice y Rose no se miraron mientras se ponían su chaqueta y cogían el bolso antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me sentí impotente, absurda, enamorada, y profundamente triste. Sentía que seguía absurdamente enamorada, y que ese amor seguía creciendo a pesar de cómo me sentía y de no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Me aovillé en mi sofá queriendo estar sola y sumergiéndome en mí misma para intentar discernir la decisión que tenía que tomar.

Mi corazón y mi cuerpo apostaban por Edward. Era el hombre de mi vida, por Dios que lo era. Pero, sin embargo, eso no significaba que él pudiera corresponderme de la misma forma. Me había entregado a él amándolo desde el primer momento, le había dado todo de mí sin proponérmelo. Yo ya era suya antes incluso de que nos tropezáramos en ese parque. Así lo sentía.

Todo en mí había sido sincero, no obstante, no podía quitarle parte de razón a Rose. Aunque yo había sentido en carne propia la profundidad e intensidad de su mirada, sus ardientes y apasionadas caricias, sus besos, su piel enfebrecida contra la mía… Todo eso, podría verse influenciado por la falsa creencia de que él sintiese algo más por mí.

Él había hecho referencia a que se sentía muy bien estando conmigo, y yo lo creía, aunque ¿cuánto puede durar el capricho de un hombre? Debía ser realista. No tenía por qué terminarse enamorando.

Todo esto era frustrante. No sabía qué hacer.

Siempre podía decirle la verdad. Que estaba enamorada de él y que me hacía daño el tan solo pensar en perderlo, pero tenía tanto miedo de que se alejase creyendo que era una loca obsesionada con hombres guapos y ricos… _¡Joder!_ las lágrimas cayeron desparramadas sobre mis mejillas sin previo aviso, tan desesperadas como lo estaba yo.

Me encontraba tan perdida, tan sola. Mis amigas enfrentadas por mi culpa, queriéndome imponer su opinión, y yo sin saber hacía qué lado debía dirigirme. Sería tan fácil dejarme llevar, seguir saliendo con él, seguir comportándome como deseaba comportarme… Pero temía que en cualquier momento se escapase de mis labios una declaración que lo aterrorizase.

Mi móvil vibró, y estiré la mano sobre la mesita de centro para alcanzarlo. Sabía quien podía ser, y aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volverlo a ver, tenía que aclararme antes. Y no sentimentalmente, pues tenía claro lo que sentía, sino la decisión que tenía que tomar, lo mejor para mí.

.

_La noche despide otro día más, y yo deseo volver a verte de nuevo. ¿A las siete?_

_Edward Cullen_

_._

Cogí el primer cojín que vi y lo presioné con fuerza sobre mi rostro. A lo mejor Rose tenía razón y era el típico que sabía qué palabras utilizar para seducir a jovencitas ingenuas y abandonarlas cuando se cansase de ellas. Lo peor de todo era que pese a que cabía esa posibilidad yo no era capaz de contemplarla en mi mente.

Parecía un hombre tan transparente, aunque quizá era tan solo parte del encanto que quería demostrar.

Estaba claro que yo estaba loca por él, pero no estaba segura de poder seguir con esto sin hacerme más daño a mí misma.

Estaba metida en el lío más grande de toda mi vida, y estaba segura de no equivocarme al pensar que si lo superaba, sería capaz de superar cualquier otro problema. Descubrí un sentimiento amargo de remordimiento al recordar a Alice y Rose. Quizá había sido muy dura con ellas, aunque tenía que reconocer que toda esta presión me volvía demasiado voluble. Sabía que ellas querían ayudarme, pero no era de gran ayuda que cada una estuviese tan arraigada a su opinión sin ver más allá otras posibilidades.

Eran radicales en cuanto a su posición: una en contra de algo que cabía la posibilidad de que acabase bien para mí; otra convencida de que mi felicidad era Edward sin conocerlo y sin sopesar la posibilidad de que no saliese bien. ¿Ninguna de las dos era capaz de ver más allá de sus creencias? En ninguna de las dos residía un término neutral, y eso lo único que conseguía era confundirme más aun.

Amaba a Edward, pero no estaba segura de qué camino tomar. Podía contarle la verdad y que todo acabase cuánto antes, o terminase felizmente; o por el contrario podía hacer el esfuerzo sobrehumano de callar mis sentimientos y esperar el rumbo que tomasen los acontecimientos.

Aunque cada vez percibía que quedarme callada era mucho más difícil…

El teléfono de casa sonó después de un buen rato y lo miré con mala cara por interrumpir mis conjeturas. Desganada y perezosa cogí el teléfono de casa viendo reflejado el número de Alice. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero aun así contesté.

– ¿Estás un poco más tranquila? – Preguntó preocupada. Respiré hondo y estiré las piernas en el sofá quedando tumbada boca arriba.

–Un poco, creo. – Fue mi simple contestación.

–Oye, Bella… tienes derecho a enfadarte con Rose y conmigo, en realidad no somos nadie para obligarte a actuar de una forma u otra. Lo siento, y no me equivoco si digo que Rose también.

–De acuerdo… No pasa nada, Alice, pero tenéis que entender que es mi vida y que yo actuaré como crea conveniente. Puedo querer escuchar vuestros consejos, porque para eso sois mis amigas, pero debo aprender por mí misma. – Sabía que Alice siempre había querido lo mejor para mí, y en cierta forma me estaba comenzando a sentir mal después de lo de esa misma tarde.

–Lo entiendo, pero Bella, sé que vas a actuar de la forma correcta… Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Así que piensa en todo eso que estás sintiendo, pero no dejes a tu corazón de lado…

–Gracias, Alice.

–De nada, cariño. Tengo que dejarte, Jasper me está esperando para cenar.

–Claro. Un beso, Alice.

Al colgar, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y sonar. _¿Es que se iba a poner todo el mundo de acuerdo? _Pensé fastidiada por la nueva interrupción.

Pero me tensé al ver en la pantalla reflejado el nombre de Edward… _Dios_, ¿me estaba llamando?

* * *

.

_En fin... este momento tenía que llegar... A ver ahora cómo actúa nuestra Bella... jajaja_

_Bueno y otra cosa... he estado haciendo el intento de crear un **video de presentación del fic**... jajaja así que si a alguna de vosotras os interesa y queréis verlo aquí os dejo el link: www . youtube user / ABellaCullen989 _

_No sé si irá bien, así que por si acaso dejaré el enlace en mi perfil... :)_

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el lunes!_


	8. Decisión

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII. Decisión**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

El corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho sin darme tregua. Me estaba costando respirar y era un hecho que, a pesar de mi estado histérico y abochornado por no haber respondido a su mensaje de móvil, mi dedo iba a pulsar el botoncito verde parpadeante sin ni siquiera consultármelo. Aunque en realidad tampoco necesitaba mucho…

–Sí… – Contesté con un hilo de voz.

– ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? – Su voz inundó mis oídos.

Sonaba preocupado, y yo era una estúpida. Después de todo lo que había pasado en mi comedor con Alice y Rose, mi mundo se había puesto patas arriba y no sabía de qué forma podía volver a equilibrarlo. Me sentía en un caos en el que mi corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reunirse con Edward sin importarle el desastre que eso podía causar en mi vida a largo o corto plazo, sin embargo mi mente huía despavorida de ese extraño lazo que me unía a él, prefiriendo escabullirse de todo este lío antes de que realmente fuese demasiado tarde.

Los miedos de Rose eran bastante lógicos, pues cualquier chica que tuviese dos dedos de frente andaría con pasos de plomo al conocer a un chico como Edward; guapo, rico, encantador. Yo siempre había sido esa chica con dos dedos de frente hasta que él se cruzó en mi vida y se adueñó de mi corazón; me lo robó.

– ¿Bella? – Su voz de nuevo sonaba más alarmada.

–Perdón. Sí, estoy bien, Edward. – Contesté sentándome como un indio y dejando caer la espalda en el respaldo. ¿Ahora qué iba a decirle?

–No me has contestado y pensaba que te había pasado algo porque siempre lo haces en seguida. – Su voz se había impregnado de una absoluta tranquilidad, y eso me hizo sentir algo culpable a causa de la dirección a la que se habían dirigido algunos de mis pensamientos. – Aunque quizá he exagerado y debías estar ocupada. – Ahora podía imaginármelo sonriendo de esa forma torcida y dulce… _Menos mal que no lo tenía en frente._

Tenía que pensar algo. No podía verle en el estado en el que me encontraba en esos momentos, porque estaba segura de que si le miraba a los ojos, o simplemente si me tocaba o sentía su presencia, estaría perdida. Y no era lo que quería, necesitaba pensar y aclararme. No quería volver a precipitarme.

–Por fin admites que eres un exagerado… – Comenté intentando alargar la conversación solo un poco más hasta que se me ocurriese algo. Él rio entre dientes, alegrando a mis oídos. No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

–Bueno, exagerado… Solo me he preocupado un poco, pero veo que te encuentras tan bien como siempre. – Bien, mi tiempo se estaba acabando pero tenía una excusa perfecta. – ¿Qué me dices? Ya son las siete, pero no me importará recogerte un poco más tarde… – Su voz sonaba tan cálida y prometedora, y además se juntaban mis ganas de verle… Pero no.

–La verdad es que estoy acompañada, y me va a ser imposible quedar hoy. – Bueno, la mentira había sonado bastante convincente, por suerte.

Un silencio se extendió a través de la línea telefónica, y me hizo preguntarme si tal vez no había sonado tan convincente. Dios, no me gustaba mentir, lo odiaba porque siempre acababa quedando al descubierto. Escuché como Edward se aclaraba la garganta antes de dirigirme de nuevo la palabra. De repente descubrí un sentimiento profundo de culpa y tristeza en mi interior y quise verlo por un agujerito para ver la expresión de su rostro…

–No pasa nada, Bella… Quizá mañana sea un mejor día. – Me sentía tan mal…¡Joder! Necesitaba tiempo, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle otra vez que no?

–Vaya… Creo que va a ser mejor que te llame un día de estos, Edward. Es que he quedado. –- ¡Otra mentira más! Dios, en estos momentos me odiaba a muerte… ¿Qué debía estar pasando por su cabeza? _No me he cansado de ti, Edward. Solo necesito pensar._

Hubiese sido tan fácil decirle la verdad, pero me aterraba lo que pudiese pasar por su cabeza. Sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero en el fondo no quería perderlo…

–Ya… Bueno, está bien. Hablamos pronto, Bella. – Y colgó.

Despegué el móvil de mi oreja y me quedé mirando al aparato con tristeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Me sentía una farsante porque no estaba haciendo lo que realmente deseaba, pero tenía que pensar, y Edward lo único que conseguía era distraerme y confundirme más. No podía permitirme llegar más lejos.

Mis sentimientos por él eran enfermizos y… ; tenía que detener toda esta locura, y comenzaría en ese mismo instante.

Puse todas mis ganas y mi voluntad para no pensar en él. Por suerte, las pesadillas habían desaparecido desde hacía algunos días, aunque pensar que habían desaparecido desde nuestra primera noche juntos me hizo preguntarme si no volverían. Me atemoricé ante ese pensamiento, porque si ya eran vívidas y sentía aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes que me invitaban a seguir el mismo camino que él seguía cuando aun no pensaba tanto en el tema, ¿qué no sentiría ahora que había decidido dejarlo?

Me sumergí en mi mundo de fantasía y comencé a escribir y a escribir con el único propósito de no pensar en él. Incluso pude comenzar una nueva historia que hacía tiempo rondaba mi cabeza de seres mitológicos y mágicos, llena de escenarios oscuros y brillantes, de personajes puros y deshonestos; todo era poco para obligar a mi mente a alejar su recuerdo.

Tuve que contarle a las chicas lo que había decidido, y aunque Alice no demostró alegría por la decisión que había tomado, evidentemente, tuvo que aceptarlo de mala gana. Rose, por el contrario, suspiró tranquila y satisfecha, y me hizo saber con una enorme sonrisa lo orgullosa y contenta que estaba por mi comportamiento. No podía asegurarlo, pero era casi seguro que al salir de mi casa, Alice y ella tuvieron un cruce de palabras por las miradas de asesinato que Alice le lanzaba a mi rubia amiga.

Mi madre también me había visitado. Ya eran pocos los días que nos veíamos, y cómo adiviné no había venido expresamente a verme a mí, sino que había quedado con una amiga a la que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Mis padres habían nacido, se habían conocido y se habían casado en Seattle. Más tarde nací yo. Mi padre había sido policía de Seattle hasta hacía tan solo dos meses, cuando aceptó la oferta de convertirse en Sheriff de la ciudad de Rainier, perteneciente al condado de Thurston, por petición de mi madre, a quien le apetecía un cambio de aires a pesar de que el sueldo no sufriría grandes cambios.

Al que más le había costado dejarme sola en Seattle había sido a él, estaba segura. Pero le encantaba complacer a mi madre, y yo era feliz si ellos eran felices. Además, él solía llamarme muy a menudo y me había prometido que haría cuanto estuviese en su mano para visitarme siempre que pudiese.

Las noches, por suerte, habían mejorado, aunque no todo lo que a mí me hubiese gustado, porque él seguía siendo el dueño de mis sueños. Ya no soñaba con aquel pobre guerrero ensangrentado, sino que curiosamente mis sueños eran historias en un mundo muy lejano al que yo estaba viviendo en esos momentos, en el que todo era mucho más difícil y en el que las pequeñas cosas se valoraban mucho más.

Eran escenas oscuras, en colores rojizos o anaranjados, bajo un manto de estrellas, bajo el techo empedrado de una casa romana, o sobre un lecho cómodo, suave y mullido. Todo decorado en estilo romano, muy parecido a las imágenes que pasaban por mi mente cuando comencé a escribir "La lucha de Lucius".

Me sentía profundamente atraída por todos aquellos sueños, esencialmente por quien los protagonizaba junto a mí. Pero aunque yo me sentía realmente plena durante el tiempo que duraba mi ensoñación, al despertar todo cambiaba, convirtiéndolo en lo más retorcido, extraño y espeluznante que había sentido jamás, pues aquellos sueños para mí se convertían en una evocación del pasado.

Eran momentos tan auténticos y tan reales que estaba segura de que al despertar podía recordarlos como si en realidad los hubiese vivido en algún momento. Y me asustaba y me aterrorizaban, a pesar de ser maravillosos.

Al menos tenía la ventaja de que la lectura de mis libros y mis ansias por escribir, a parte de conseguir que mi cabeza dejara de darle vueltas al asunto de Edward, también dejaran a un lado los extraños, placenteros y al mismo tiempo escalofriantes sueños.

Había comprado un par de libros de autoayuda incluso, pero lo único que habían conseguido era que la imagen perfecta de aquel hombre tan magnífico perdurara en mi mente todo el tiempo mientras me dedicaba a entender algunas técnicas.

Un día terminé riendo incluso, al comenzar a leer un libro. _Mujeres que aman demasiado _de Robin Nordwood. Por Dios, estaba locamente enamorada de la forma más irracional y absurda que una mujer alguna vez pudo enamorarse, pero era imposible que pusiera en práctica ninguno de sus consejos. Hablaba de la adicción a las relaciones destructivas que tienen algunas mujeres al enamorarse de hombres drogodependientes, alcohólicos, maltratadores… Y definitivamente, aunque no conocía muy bien a Edward, podía asegurar que no coincidía con ninguno de esos patrones. Además, todos esos libros estaban enfocados y dirigidos a mujeres que habían mantenido una relación mínimamente duradera con sus parejas, ¿y qué había tenido yo con Edward? ¡No me servía de nada! Lo más lógico era que pudiese olvidarlo en tan solo unos días, pero parecía que su recuerdo me perseguía incansablemente todas las noches.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había hablado la última vez con Edward y todo parecía ir peor. Sentía que seguía faltándome algo esencial en mi vida… y sabía que se trataba de él. Quizá lo más sensato sería disfrutar del momento hasta que todo terminase… aunque no tenía por qué terminar…

Me llevé las manos al rostro después de dejar mi portátil sobre la mesa de centro. Necesitaba descansar, y mi padre seguro que no tardaría en llegar. Era lunes, y me había comentado que viajaría desde Rainier para verme. Mi madre se había apuntado a un nuevo club que habían abierto y de esa manera se excusó. No se lo tomé en cuenta porque era su forma de comportarse desde que más o menos me volví independiente a una edad muy temprana, por cierto.

Mi padre tenía un par de días libres y se iba a quedar en la habitación de invitados. Al menos tendría la visita de alguien a quien me hacía realmente ilusión ver.

Llegó un poco antes de comer, con una pequeña maleta y con su mejor sonrisa, abrazándome nada más llegar a mi casa. Todos esos días Alice y Rose me habían visitado, pero tenía que decir que entre ellas dos las cosas estaban algo tensas y me hacían sentirme algo incómoda a pesar de que la intención de ambas conmigo era buena.

Por lo que, que mi padre fuese a estar conmigo un día y medio, me subió el ánimo agradablemente.

– ¿Y ya has acabado ese libro con el que llevas tanto tiempo? – Me preguntó mi padre, repantigado en el sofá a mi lado y con la tele encendida.

Pensar en eso me hizo sentir algo triste, porque no había sido capaz de volver a retomar esa historia. De todas formas solo estaba pendiente de algún final que realmente me dejase satisfecha y no encontraba el momento.

–Aun no es un libro. – Comenté con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando con verdadera adoración su bigote. -Pero espero que no le falte mucho… – Terminé confesando en un suspiro, mirando la televisión.

– ¿Se ha ido la inspiración? – No tenía ganas en absoluto de hablar sobre la dichosa historia, ni siquiera de mencionarla. Puse los ojos en blanco.

–Puede. – Contesté simplemente.

–Oye, Bells… pareces rara desde que he llegado. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – Preguntó con la voz teñida de preocupación mal disimulada. No era muy dado a demostrar sus sentimientos y emociones, pero en muchas ocasiones eran más que evidentes.

–Estoy bien, papá. – Le dije con una sonrisa sincera, para tranquilizarlo. – Me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí conmigo.

– ¿Es por mamá? – Volví a poner los ojos en blanco. – Hija, yo no quería irme pero ya sabes como es tu madre. – Yo volví a sonreírle, enternecida por aquella pequeña explicación que revelaba tantas cosas.

–La quieres mucho, y deseas complacerla, y yo estoy contenta con ello, papá. De verdad, no te preocupes más por ese asunto.

–A veces me gustaría que fuese más cariñosa contigo… – Me comentó entristecido.

–Ella me quiere, lo sé. Pero es demasiado alocada para darse cuenta de algunas cosas. – Él me sonrió dando por zanjado el tema y cogió el mando de encima de la mesita. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

Me levanté esperando que mis amigas no hubiesen decidido venir a verme a pesar de saber que mi padre estaría visitándome. Confiaba en que respetaran mis ganas de estar un poco a solas con él.

Lo que no pude imaginarme nunca fue ver a quien vi cuando abrí.

–Veo que la puerta de la entrada sigue abierta. – Comentó serio, aunque en su mirada esmeraldina vislumbré un atisbo de miedo.

Como cada vez que lo veía, mi corazón volvió a latir, pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza ensordeciéndome incluso. Sentí el calor en mi rostro y adiviné una vez más que seguramente acababa de ponerme como un tomate.

–Edward… – Susurré casi sin poder creérmelo.

Estaba hundida en mi propia miseria y no era capaz de salir a flote sin él. Eso era lo que me había pasado todos esos cinco días, y en ese mismo instante en el que lo vi, supe que no podía dejarlo marchar sin darle al menos una explicación. Podía querer engañarme a mí misma cuando estaba sola, haciéndome creer que él no era tan transparente como yo quería recordar. Pero sí lo era, y si lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos era venir a buscarme para que le diese una explicación de por qué había desaparecido tan repentinamente sin dar una explicación lógica, lo haría.

Quizá sería lo único que él necesitaría para dejarme tranquila y por fin terminar con todos estos sentimientos incontrolables e inexplicables; saber de una vez que me había enamorado de él de forma irremediable la primera vez que nuestras miradas coincidieron. Eso provocaría que dejara de buscarme.

Aunque… no era el mejor momento para dar ciertas explicaciones si pensaba en que mi padre estaba en el comedor y que podía escucharnos muy fácilmente.

–Tenemos que hablar… – Casi me suplicó con la mirada. Sus manos permanecían guardadas en sus bolsillos. Venía con traje, estaba segura de que había salido del trabajo directo hacia mi casa.

Me volví a preguntar si no me habría antepuesto una vez más a su trabajo.

–Sí, me temo que debemos hacerlo, aunque ahora mismo no puedo. Mi padre está en el comedor y…

–Bella. – Me llamó firme. Ahora su mandíbula estaba tensa, señal de que su paciencia cada vez estaba menguando con más rapidez. -Si no quieres saber nada de mí dímelo ahora, pero no pongas más excusas.

–Te juro que no es así, podemos hablar…

– ¿Bella? – Escuché la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas y otra vez noté como mi cara se encendía.

Cielos… ¿Cómo había acabado pasándome esto? Edward y mi padre. No era algo que en esos momentos me hiciese saltar de la alegría. Bien, por fin algo normal en los últimos días.

Me giré encarando a mi padre, quien miraba con cautela y mucho escrutinio al hombre más hermoso que había sido capaz de robarme el corazón en un microsegundo. Su mirada viajó de la figura de Edward a mi rostro, y repitió ese circuito al menos tres veces más. No sabía muy bien si él estaba en mejor estado que yo, pero con un aclaramiento de garganta miró hacia el suelo.

–Eh… tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas, hija. – Se disculpó atropelladamente dejándome con la boca medio abierta. ¿Qué…? Fruncí el ceño irremediablemente.

–Pero papá… – Él cogió su chaqueta y volvió algo más tranquilo, eso sí, procurando no mirar a Edward en ningún momento.

–No te dejo sola. - Continuó mirando esta vez a Edward de reojo. – Llegaré a la hora de cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

¡Eran las 02:30 pm! ¿Qué iba a hacer hasta la hora de la cena? Se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta despidiendo a Edward con un seco y amenazador "hasta luego" que me hizo sonreír interiormente, de forma secreta.

Lo invité a pasar al interior y caminé detrás de él al cerrar la puerta. Le ofrecí que tomara asiento en el sofá, y se sentó justo en el mismo lugar en el que había estado mi padre hacia tan solo unos segundos. Yo me senté a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente para mí, sobretodo. Unió sus manos y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

–Pensaba que estabas volviendo a esquivarme, y me encuentro con que me has estado diciendo la verdad… – Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Pobre ingenuo. No pude callarme y arrepentida enfrenté la verdad. –Sí te he estado evitando.– Frunció el ceño confundido. - Quiero decir, él sí es mi padre Charlie, pero todos estos días…

–¿Por qué? – Me quedé sin palabras al escuchar el tono dolido de su voz. –He intentado sobrellevar lo mejor posible todos estos días tu rechazo. – Una vez más su hermosa sonrisa se había esfumado. – pero me resulta imposible, y necesito saber qué es lo que pasa. ¿Vamos demasiado rápido? ¿Te has cansado de mí? ¿No te gusto lo suficiente? – Se encogió de hombros. – Lo único que necesito es una pequeña explicación que me ayude a alejarme de ti, si es lo que quieres.

Fruncí el ceño. Realmente debía gustarle si hablaba de esa manera. ¡Joder! Sería tan fácil seguir como si nada e intentar que las cosas entre ambos siguieran fluyendo de forma normal, pero era imposible. Yo necesitaba explicar mi verdad, y era imprescindible para mí que él supiese mis sentimientos porque quería que él me correspondiese de la misma forma.

De repente sentí que había llegado a la conclusión a la que quería llegar. Resultaba tan agobiante amarlo en la forma que lo hacía que necesitaba y ansiaba que él me amara y se entregara a mí de la misma forma, y eso, para mi extraña y mala suerte, estaba segura de que no iba a ser posible…

–Es un poco vergonzoso…– Comencé explicando. Sus cejas se juntaron, extrañadas, pero no dijo nada esperando a que yo siguiese hablando. –Siento que… – Tragué saliva notando como mi rostro enrojecía a cada segundo más. – Sé que probablemente salgas huyendo de aquí cuando escuches esto, pero no puedo callarme por más tiempo. Me siento abrumada con todo esto que estoy experimentando y de una forma u otra necesito que lo escuches.

–Explícate, por favor. – Había adoptado una postura seria e interesada, inclinándose un poco hacia delante y girando su cabeza para clavar la profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes en los míos. Respiré intentando no olvidar lo que venía a continuación.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un par de largos segundos, y…

–Oh, Dios. ¡No puedo hacerlo! – Exclamé levantándome y dándole la espalda.

Todo esto estaba superándome. ¿Cómo iba a soltarle de repente que lo amaba? ¿Qué explicación lógica iba a darle? _Precisamente, eso es lo más vergonzoso. No hay explicación lógica. _Mandé a callar esa voz bajita que de vez en cuando me desanimaba.

Sentí de repente como mi cuerpo se tensaba y mis manos comenzaban a sudar y temblar. No sabía cómo iba a salir de la dichosa pregunta que me había hecho, ni cómo darle una explicación honesta sin que saliese huyendo o sin que se le quedara cara de no saber a qué me estaba refiriendo…

Pronto noté la calidez de una de sus manos traspasar la fina tela de algodón de mi camiseta, y me tensé aun más. Presionó mi brazo pidiéndome en silencio que me girara, y así lo hice, haciéndole frente. Su rostro estaba de repente muy cerca del mío, y sus ojos apenados me miraban fijos, casi sin pestañear. Se inclinó y en pocos segundos pude sentir la familiar y placentera suavidad y tibieza de sus labios rozarme con aquel toque eléctrico tan grato.

Había echado de menos sus besos y sin darme cuenta me ví perdida en la espiral de sensaciones y emociones que él siempre conseguía emerger de mí. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza y un gemido se escapó de mis labios, lo que le permitió el acceso al interior de mi boca.

Sabía que lo quería en mi vida, y que sería incapaz de aburrirme de él. Ya era adicta a sus besos, a sus caricias, a su olor, a su voz… Todo en él me resultaba enfermizamente atractivo y si estos pequeños momentos formarían parte de los recuerdos más preciados de mi vida, me encargaría de intentar disfrutarlos al máximo.

Demasiado rápido tuvimos la necesidad de separarnos un poco, y entre pequeños besos en los labios, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban mi rostro aun con los ojos cerrados, encontré el momento perfecto para confesarme.

–Te amo… – Pronuncié con el corazón en la mano. Él abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendido por mis simples pero complejas palabras. – Te amo desde el primer segundo…

Se quedó inmóvil, tanto, que tuve que deshacerme yo misma de la prisión que ejercían sus manos en mi rostro y di un paso hacia atrás. Se quedó mirándome como había estado temiendo tanto tiempo. Tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que los labios. Sus pupilas no dejaban de mirarme continuamente y a penas pestañeaba. Parecía estar procesando la información que acababa de escaparse de mi boca, e intentando encontrar la forma de buscar una buena excusa para marcharse; parecía no dar crédito a mis palabras.

Agaché la cabeza sin poder soportarlo más, y noté como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Ahora todo estaba hecho, y debía aceptar su decisión, comprendiendo todo lo que conllevaba. Jamás volvería a verlo.

–Yo… Quise evitar que esto pasara. – Intenté explicarme, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir. –Te juro que me hubiese encantado que esto hubiese funcionado de otra manera, pero…

–Yo tampoco he podido evitarlo. – De repente su voz me cortó y mi corazón se saltó un latido para después continuar con su ensordecedora agonía.

Erguí el rostro con las lágrimas cayendo desbordantes sobre mis mejillas, impactada e increíblemente impresionada cuando comencé a entender poco a poco el significado de lo que acababa de decir. Él también me amaba… ¡Acababa de decirlo! Una pequeña sonrisa, ahora reinaba en su rostro.

Pero… No, no podía ser. Era casi imposible que una persona como él pudiese enamorarse de mí en tan poco tiempo. Además, ¿y si solo creía que me amaba porque yo le había confesado mis sentimientos?

Llené mis pulmones de aire, e intenté calmarme. –Edward, esto para mí no es un juego. – Le confesé. – No quiero que hagas nacer en mí ilusiones que más tarde van a ser hechas pedazos porque lo voy a pasar mucho peor. – Lo miré de nuevo, seguía con esa sonrisa. – Me pareciste desde el primer momento el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra, pero no puedo permitir que lo que siento por ti me haga más daño. – Él dio un pequeño paso más hacia mí, pero levanté la mano deteniéndolo y pidiéndole en silencio que me dejase acabar. – Puede que sí sientas algo especial por mí, pero yo… – Volví a respirar. – Yo no sé si en unos cuantos meses eso desaparecerá…

–Pero te amo, como jamás he amado a nadie, Bella. Tienes que creerme. – Su voz sonaba suplicante, aunque su sonrisa seguía ahí inexplicablemente. Y hubo un pequeño instante en el que quise creerle con todas mis fuerzas por la firmeza con la que había pronunciado esa frase.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te crea…? – Pregunté.

Estaba claro que si comenzábamos una relación seria, estaría destinada al fracaso, pues mis sentimientos siempre serían muchísimo mayores que los suyos, inexplicables, y eso a la larga degradaría sus intereses en mí, porque yo siempre querría más de él.

De repente su sonrisa se esfumó, cuadró los hombros adoptando una postura tensa y mirándome con una gran determinación en sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda, dejó salir aquellos sonidos celestiales en forma de palabras, consiguiendo que me quedase estupefacta.

–He tenido sueños… He soñado contigo desde hace muchos años, y por fin te he encontrado. Ahora que sé que me amas, no voy a dejar que esto acabe sin luchar lo suficiente. Te amo, Bella…

* * *

_Ahhh... y se confesaron... Se ha quedado en la mejor parte, pero en el siguiente seguimos... Por cierto, ya solo quedan dos capítulos más y el epílogo... Esto se acaba :(_

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el viernes!_


	9. Almas gemelas

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo IX. Almas gemelas**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Me encontraba en un profundo estado de shock. Estaba de pie frente a Edward, quien había acortado la distancia entre ambos y había aprovechado mi estado para volver a acunar mi rostro. Me había quedado mirándolo como la primera vez en la que nuestras miradas se encontraron en aquel parque. Era él, era él… ÉL. Pestañeé notando como una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por mi mejilla y como su dedo pulgar impedía que siguiese su camino.

–Tú, Bella. Desde el primer momento supe que eras tú… – Y sus palabras me hicieron retornar a aquella mañana en el parque cuando de sus labios se escapó aquel pronombre sin sentido entonces para mí, pero con tanto significado a la vez.

Era extraño. Estaba viviendo el episodio más insólito, misterioso y maravilloso de toda mi vida. Había conocido al hombre más guapo de la faz de la tierra gracias a un pequeño accidente que provocó un leve esguince en mi pie y que consiguió que aquel ángel de ojos verdes me acompañara al hospital y a mi casa, para después seguir con aquellas esperadas y fascinantes citas.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a mí, acunando con preocupación mi rostro. Había venido a buscarme porque me amaba y porque, como yo, había estado sufriendo sueños extraños desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero lo mejor de todo era escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras: _Desde el primer momento supe que eras tú._

Y yo también…

Supe desde el primer momento en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron que era ÉL.

Pero aun me encontraba sorprendida por todos los hechos recientes, y necesitaba que respondiera preguntas. - Sueños… ¿Qué clase de sueños? - Cuestioné fascinada por el poder de su mirada.

Él suspiró y, dejando mi rostro libre de la calidez de sus manos, entrelazó una de las mías con la suya y me llevó de nuevo al sofá para sentarnos juntos. Esta vez no había distancia entre ambos, y su pulgar acariciaba una y otra vez, de forma suave, el dorso de mi mano. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, y me di cuenta, por primera vez, que para él, esto también tenía que estar siendo complicado.

–Verás… No me acuerdo realmente cuando empezaron. A lo mejor tenía tres, cuatro años, no lo sé realmente, pero sueño con unos ojos iguales a los tuyos desde que tengo uso de razón. –Él me miró intentando analizar mi expresión, y yo aguardaba ansiosa por seguir escuchando. –Eran sueños muy intermitentes, no eran muy frecuentes pero aun así no me dejaban indiferente cada vez que la dueña de esos preciosos ojos me visitaba en sueños. – La piel se me estaba comenzando a erizar debido a la peculiaridad del asunto. –Cuando estaba terminando la secundaria fue cuando empezaron a convertirse en pesadillas, y ya no solo veía aquellos ojos, sino que me encontraba en un campo de batalla, con una pesada armadura y una espada ensangrentada…. – Me tensé en el acto al escuchar sus palabras y una profunda exhalación por mi parte, fruto de la sorpresa, lo desconcentró y provocó que se me quedara mirando con preocupación. –¿Te encuentras bien? Si esto es mucho para ti…

–No, sigue por favor. Es solo que… – Iba a contarle que yo también tenía sueños, pero fui consciente de que si le nombraba aquel hecho quizá no seguiría con su relato. Había tiempo. –… es increíble. – Él suspiró y cogió mi otra mano dando un apretón a ambas.

–No estoy muy seguro, pero parezco algo similar a un soldado de la Roma o la Grecia clásica. No sé, quizá perteneciente a otro lugar. – Agachó la cabeza, pareciendo avergonzado. – Después de eso, alguien con mucha fuerza me inmoviliza y me rasga el cuello con su espada. Y en ese momento tus ojos vuelven a aparecer… Y me despierto. – Me sonrió sin que él pudor abandonase su mirada y se encogió de hombros. – Ese sueño se ha ido repitiendo cada vez con más frecuencia, de forma gradual, hasta el día que me encontré contigo en el parque.

Su silencio se extendió, y lo único que sentía era su proximidad y la caricia suave que su dedo pulgar seguía dándole a una de mis manos. Seguía con la cabeza gacha, parecía tener la mirada perdida en nuestras manos unidas, o quizá solo sentía algún tipo de vergüenza o reparo; ese reparo que había sentido yo para no contarle nada de lo que estaba sintiendo por él hasta que no me había quedado más remedio.

Él también había tenido sueños extraños, pesadillas, y era muy fácil para mí relacionar ese soldado herido en el cuello con la desgarradora imagen del personaje que aparecía una y otra vez, todas aquellas noches antes de conocerlo y los siguientes días cuando veía su rostro, en mi propia pesadilla. Tenía la sensación de estar viviendo una realidad bidimensional o algo por el estilo.

No sabía si mi vida había dejado de pertenecerme, o si ambos éramos objetos de algo macabro que el destino había preparado. Si me paraba a pensar en lo acontecido, teniendo en cuenta el relato de Edward, podía considerarlo como un suceso tenebroso y oscuro. Siempre había tenido una actitud muy escéptica en cuanto a cuestiones inexplicables e incomprobables relacionadas con la magia, el que hubiese vida después de la muerte, incluso en la existencia de un ser supremo que nos estuviese juzgando.

Pero no podía dejar de reconocer que desde hacía unos días mi vida había cambiado por completo, o quizá es que desde que nací estaba destinada a que esto ocurriese.

Alejé de sus manos una de las mías para elevarla y acariciarle el rostro. Parecía pesaroso y suplicante cuando alzó la mirada, clavando la suya esmeraldina en la mía chocolate. Desde entonces supe que si el destino o cualquier otra fuerza desconocida se había empecinado en que los dos hubiésemos sido maldecidos con semejantes pesadillas hasta encontrarnos para comenzar a sentir unos sentimientos tan poderosos, yo no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sonreí intentando cambiar su expresión derrotada y triste y acerqué mi rostro al suyo para depositar un suave y casto beso en sus labios.

–Yo también he tenido sueños, y supe desde el primer momento que tú eras el hombre de mi vida. – Le confesé en un susurro, aun sobre sus labios, con mi mano acariciando su nuca y con los ojos cerrados, al igual que los suyos. –No sé por qué está pasando todo esto, pero lo único que deseo es tenerte para siempre a mi lado. Tengo la sensación de que vuelves a mí después de mucho tiempo, y arde en mí muchas veces la necesidad de abrazarte con fuerza. – Puestos a confesar, ya nada perdía, pues él parecía estar tan loco como yo.

–Y yo tengo la impresión de que te dejé por muchísimo tiempo indefensa y hecha pedazos.

Se separó solo unos centímetros y abrí los ojos para observar como ahora sonreía mucho más conforme y feliz. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó sobre mí, acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho y presionándome con su cuerpo como si yo fuera su tabla de salvación. Y eso me hizo sentir tan profundamente feliz…

Me estaba dejando abrazarlo, y yo no podía desaprovechar la ocasión. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos fuertemente, estrechándolo a mí todo lo que podía, mientras dejaba dulces besos en su cabello y frente. Sentía que lo había echado muchísimo de menos aunque solo lo hubiese dejado de ver cinco días. Parecía como si un muy prolongado y duradero tiempo hubiese pasado entre ambos estando separados; muchos meses, muchos años, e incluso siglos y siglos… Y en esos momentos, con él entre mis brazos, me sentía tan dichosa, tan llena, tan completa.

Así permanecimos durante algunos minutos. Él de vez en cuando besaba la porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto el cuello de mi camiseta. Parecíamos tranquilos encerrados en nuestra burbuja extraña e individual.

Si alguna vez alguien me hubiese dicho que sería capaz de sentir un bienestar como aquel que estaba sintiendo en esos precisos momentos, no habría dudado en querer desmentirlo. Pertenecía a los brazos de Edward, me sentía en casa, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar.

Su cabeza se irguió despacio para ponerse a la altura de la mía y sentí el fuego. Mi cuerpo se incendió de repente, y lo único que alcancé a hacer fue hundir mis manos en su suave cabello y presionar mis labios para besarle enfebrecidamente. Lo amaba tantísimo que estaba segura de que nadie podría entenderlo. De hecho Rosalie no podía, aunque tampoco no podía culparla.

Se separó solo un instante para buscar en mi mirada si yo también estaba presa por el deseo. Y pareció saber la respuesta correcta porque volvió a besarme, esta vez de forma más pausada, degustando mis labios, acariciándome con su lengua sensualmente, reconociéndome con sus manos.

Hubiese deseado no parar en aquellos momentos, pero necesitaba estar más cómoda con él. Por eso me levanté tirando de sus brazos para ponerlo a él también de pie sin dejar de besarlo, y de esa forma llegamos a trompicones a mi habitación una vez más.

Las ropas tardaron en desaparecer más tiempo del que me hubiese gustado, pero cuando al fin pude sentir su piel, su calor sobre mi cuerpo y su mirada ardiente y llena de amor sobre la mía, comprobé aun con más autenticidad que habíamos sido destinados.

–Eres tan hermosa… – Susurró con voz ronca, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano.

Rodamos sobre el colchón, entre besos, abrazos y caricias; entre dulces "te amo" cargados de significado y promesas; perdimos la cadencia acompasada de la respiración en pocos segundos y nuestra garganta se dedicó a emitir los sonidos provenientes de nuestro deseo y adoración, debido a las ardientes caricias entre ambos.

Podría haber caído un rayo directo sobre nosotros, podría haberse acabado el mundo, y hubiésemos muerto felices el uno con el otro.

-Si alguna vez tengo que vivir otra vida a parte de esta… quiero que sea otra vez a tu lado. - Susurró sobre mis labios.

Su mirada brillante y oscura quemaba la mía. Por si todas las sensaciones que me estaba haciendo sentir eran pocas, sus palabras provocaron que la piel se me erizase aun más mientras lo sentía dentro de mí, en el lugar al que pertenecía. Intenté hacer llegar con más rapidez aire a mis pulmones cuando sentí su mano vagar y acariciar uno de mis pechos.

–Eres el único hombre al que querré en todas las vidas que vivamos. – Respondí a duras penas sentada a horcajadas sobre él, frente a su rostro, deslizándome muy despacio.

Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba mi muslo lenta y tortuosamente y le daba un apretón. El gemido que dejó escapar mi garganta fue acallado por su boca.

¿Alguna vez en mi vida había soñado con que mi cuerpo fuese capaz de sentir todas estas sensaciones tan intensas? Tuve el pequeño temor de no ser capaz de soportarlas, pero debía conseguirlo, aunque parecía que iba a estallar de amor, de felicidad y de placer…

Siempre habían sido realmente una sensaciones inexplicablemente placenteras, pero en esos momentos, cuando sabía que él sufría los mismos sentimientos que los míos, parecía ser mejor aun.

Llegamos a la cima juntos, tensándonos uno alrededor del otro, abriendo los labios, impidiendo cualquier milímetro de separación. Dios, cuánto lo amaba…

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó cuando se dejó caer de espaldas conmigo aun aferrada a él fuertemente. Esa pregunta se había repetido una y otra vez las veces que hacíamos el amor, y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita sofocada, aun con la respiración agitada, cuando recordé que también frecuentaba en mis sueños.

–Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida. – Besé su cuello, que era la porción de piel más cercana a mis labios, y escuché como llenaba sus pulmones de aire.

Salió de mí, pero no le importó que siguiera sobre su cuerpo, con cada pierna a un lado de su cintura, mi cabeza sobre su hombro y mis manos en sus brazos y su pecho. Necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba como no había necesitado nunca nada.

Escuché su risa queda después de unos largos minutos. Nunca me parecería suficiente, pero quizá ya iba siendo hora de que me separase de su cuerpo, al menos, un poquito. Seguro que jamás había lidiado con una mujer tan enamorada de él como lo estaba yo, y mucho menos con una loca sin remedio que tenía la sensación de haberle echado mucho tiempo de menos.

–No, solo quiero taparnos. – Fruncí el ceño. Bueno, tenía que recordar que él también había tenido extraños sueños y pesadillas, así que podía considerarlo tan loco como yo. – Me gusta que estés así. – Y acarició mi espalda hasta una de mis nalgas para después bajar por mi muslo flexionado. Yo solo sonreí satisfecha y besé su hombro antes de que él deshiciese la cama y nos tapara.

–No quiero ser una carga pesada. – Él frunció el ceño divertido, acercándose más a mí y rodeando de la forma más posesiva que recordaba nunca mi cintura desnuda para estrecharme más a él.

–Eres un placer, para la vista y para el tacto, y además yo también lo necesito. – Comentó eliminando más milímetros entre nuestros cuerpos. Yo reí feliz. – Háblame de tus sueños, dijiste que también los tenías. – Yo asentí con la cabeza y elevé una mano para ahuecar su mejilla.

–Digamos que soñaba algo parecido, pero yo estaba al otro lado. – Su mandíbula se endureció. –Cuando era pequeña soñaba con sangre. Un cadáver con armadura a las orillas de un río rodeado de colores preciosos. Después de unos años también cambió como el tuyo; era el mismo, pero yo caminaba hasta ese hombre y cuando giraba su cuerpo para ver quien era me despertaba. Hasta…

–Hasta que nos encontramos en el parque. – Me cortó él. Estaba aterrado por alguna razón. Yo asentí. – ¿Y no despertabas llorando cuando eras una niña? Debiste pasarlo muy mal. – Su preocupación me hizo sonreír tiernamente.

–Sí, me asustaba bastante, sobretodo al principio. Y mamá tenía muy poca paciencia conmigo. Recuerdo que era papá quien tenía que quedarse a dormir todas aquellas noches. – Dije evocando ese momento en mi mente.

–Lo siento mucho, cariño… – _Cariño._ Me había llamado cariño.

Volví a sonreír llena de ternura y me acerqué para besar sus labios.

–Es extraño, ¿cierto? – Comentó él. – No creo que sea muy frecuente en la vida de otras personas. – Me acomodé en su pecho otra vez, incapaz de mantenerme alejada ni un centímetro. – Es obvio que todo el mundo se enamora alguna vez, o casi todo el mundo, pero esto es tan grande… – Dejé otro beso más en su pecho, y recordé los últimos sueños que había tenido. Quería saber si él también los había sufrido.

–Y… ¿Has vuelto a soñar? – Él se silenció durante algunos segundos, y yo me erguí un poco para mirarlo. Estaba pensativo.

–Dejé de hacerlo cuando pasé la primera noche aquí contigo, pero desde hace cinco días, cuando comencé a sospechar que tu conducta comenzaba a ser lógica…

– ¿Lógica? – Pregunté elevando las cejas.

–Pensé que estabas escapando de mí porque creías que estaba loco. ¿Es muy normal que un hombre se comporte como yo lo estuve haciendo? – Suspiró. –Al menos nunca me he comportado así con ninguna otra mujer. – Me gustó saber eso.

–Bueno, sigue. No quería cortarte antes.

–Pues que desde hace cinco días empecé a tener otros sueños. Sueños contigo en otra época. – Él corazón dio un salto bajo mi pecho, y me quedé más pasmada aun. – ¿Tú también? – Adivinó. Yo solo asentí. –En uno estamos bajo un manto de estrellas. Tú llevas el cabello recogido, y tu cuerpo está cubierto por un par de gruesas capas de lana. La noche es fría, pero no hay ninguna nube y yo me decido a…

–Te decides a anunciarme que el Emperador ha conseguido convencer a la corte para celebrar nuestras nupcias. Yo enloquezco y me lanzo sobre ti. – Pude alcanzar a ver cómo sus ojos brillaban y se quedaba impresionado cuando seguí el relato, antes de que el sol se escondiese del todo, y el verde de sus ojos se oscureciera debido a ese hecho.

Había estado relatando uno de mis sueños. Y en lugar de estar aterrada me encontraba feliz, aunque no sabía la razón.

– ¿Cómo… cómo lo has sabido? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Yo solo sonreí.

–A ver si te suena este. – Él pestañeó por fin y yo rescaté uno de mis mejores sueños. – Me encuentro sola recostada sobre un sinfín de cojines maravillosos. La habitación arde, y no solo se debe a la madera que arde en la chimenea. De repente entras…

–Se te olvida un detalle muy importante, cariño. – Su voz sonó ronca y en un rápido movimiento que provocó que diese un pequeño grito por la sorpresa, me dejó debajo de él. –Estás desnuda, y me esperas porque regreso de una batalla encarnizada. – Murmuró sobre mis labios, al mismo tiempo que sentí su erección presionarse sobre mi vientre.

–Veo que ahora también tienes ganas de celebrar esa victoria. – Murmuré, bajando mi mano por su espalda hasta su trasero, para darle un ansioso apretón y desviarme hacia la parte más viva de él en esos momentos.

–Y estás en lo cierto… – Y una vez más me dejé llevar por todo el amor y la pasión que sentía junto a él.

Fue un poco más tarde, después de atender aquella necesidad que cada vez resultaba más primaria y esencial, mientras acariciaba distraídamente su pecho, que me di cuenta de que quizá Alice sí pudiese darme alguna explicación decente después de tanta insistencia por su parte. Jamás había creído en sus visiones, y quizá las había subestimado demasiado.

Eso era lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente. Aunque tendría que ser temprano, porque ahora que sabía que Edward estaba tan demente como yo, quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuese posible con él.

– ¿Crees que todos esos sueños tengan que ver con que ya nos amábamos en otra época? – Su voz era suave y tranquila. Habíamos pasado un buen rato en silencio abrazados. Yo suspiré.

–Antes me habría parecido una locura, pero está claro que no sé qué pensar. Y lo cierto es que ahora así lo siento… – Le confesé aun sobre su pecho.

El silencio volvió a invadirnos plácidamente. No era una idea tan descabellada, desde luego eso explicaría el por qué nuestros sueños eran prácticamente los mismos y el por qué nuestros sentimientos crecían de esa manera tan intensa, aunque admitía que aun era bastante escéptica; eso no podía cambiarlo de un día para otro.

–Quiero que conozcas a Emmett. – Dijo Edward rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre ambos. – Está un poco chiflado, pero te va a querer como a una hermanita. – Lo miré divertida.

– ¡Pensaba que los únicos chiflados éramos nosotros! – Él rio entre dientes.

–Tienes razón. Y me encanta estar chiflado. – Una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en mis labios.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y también te encanto yo? – Él sonrió besando mis labios de nuevo.

–De la misma forma que te encanto yo a ti. – Me separé un segundo con el ceño fruncido y con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Eres un engreído. – Le dije acariciando su pecho. Jamás podría cansarme de él.

Jugar con él era algo totalmente nuevo. Ahora que sabía que me amaba de la misma forma irracional que yo lo hacía podía terminar de comportarme con él con la familiaridad que siempre me había transmitido y con la que jamás me había permitido actuar con él.

–Y eso te encanta. Admítelo… – Y volvió a besarme mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. – ¡Admítelo! – Exclamó esta vez empujándome para quedar encima de mí. Mi sonrisa era incesante.

– ¡Bella, estoy en casa!

La voz de mi padre se escuchó desde la entrada. ¡Joder! Me había olvidado de todo, incluso de que mi padre había venido a verme y que dijo que volvería a la hora de cenar. ¿Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo?

Solté una pequeña carcajada sofocada cuando vi como Edward saltaba al otro lado de la cama, dejándome libre.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es? – Susurró en una exclamación. Miré mi despertador. – Tengo que irme. –Dijo atropelladamente levantándose para buscar sus cosas.

–Eh, eh, eh. – Me levanté desnuda también, con solo la iluminación de la lamparita y lo detuve. – ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? – Le pregunté divertida.

– ¿Bella? – La voz de mi padre se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y Edward me miró suplicante. Me aguanté la risa que me provocaba su comportamiento.

–Sí, papá. Acabo de salir de la ducha, ahora salgo. – Mentí de la forma más natural que jamás había hecho.

– ¿Ha ido bien… con ese chico?

–De maravilla. – Contesté guiñándole un ojo a Edward.

Cogí mi pijama, que descansaba arrugado debajo de la almohada y me lo puse. Después caminé hasta Edward, quien ya se había vestido, dejándose la camisa a medio abotonar por fuera del pantalón.

–No te puedes ir, así que voy a tenerte secuestrado en esta habitación, un ratito más. – Le susurré, poniéndome de puntillas para besar sus labios.

–Pensaba que él único que podía secuestrar era yo. – Me contestó mordiéndome el labio inferior.

–Solo me cobro lo que me debes… – Dije recordando "su secuestro express". – No te muevas. Voy a decirle a papá que estoy muy cansada. Necesito una ducha, pero se supone que es lo que acabo de hacer, así que intentaré no acercarme mucho a él.

–Hueles deliciosamente. – Sus labios impactaron tentadores sobre los míos.

–Huelo a delicioso sexo… – Dije sonriendo, y alejándome de él para salir a recibir a mi padre. Me encantaba esta nueva naturalidad con la que nos comportábamos; más sólida, más deliciosa, más correcta.

Intenté que mi ánimo no defiriera mucho al de esa tarde, porque si por mí hubiese sido hubiese dejado de reprimir esa enorme sonrisa que amenazaba a cada segundo con abrirse paso en mis labios. Frunció el ceño cuando me vio entrar a la cocina, preguntándome si yo le había dicho que me había duchado. Por lo visto, él me debió ver muy pocas veces salir de la ducha con el pelo seco cuando vivíamos juntos.

Cogí una bandeja para poner un vaso, zumo de naranja y unas galletas. No era mucho, pero tampoco quería levantar sospechas de que alguien más me esperaba en mi habitación. Aun no era el momento de hacer las presentaciones a pesar de que mi amor por Edward era firme e irrompible.

Me comentó que parecía tener un humor diferente al de esa tarde, pero tampoco me preocupé por ello, excusándome con que la ducha me había sentado muy bien. Si él hubiese sabido qué tipo de ducha…

–Y vienes preparada… – Dijo Edward sonriente cuando me vio entrar con la bandeja.

–No es mucho, pero aun es pronto para someterte a la mirada SEEN de mi padre. – Contesté, con bastante humor. Él rio bajito frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

– ¿SEEN?

–Súper Escrutadora y Especial Novios. – Le aclaré.

–Así que somos novios. – Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Lo dijo como si él acabara de enterarse.

Y lo cierto era que a mí me había salido esa palabra sin querer, porque tampoco me había parado a pensar esa tarde en qué habíamos sido o en qué nos convertía descubrir nuestros sentimientos y esos extraños sueños.

Le pasé la bandeja y me senté a su lado en la cama.

–Bueno, realmente siento que eres mucho más, pero a falta de palabras que lo definan… – Él sonrió pareciendo satisfecho.

–No puedo estar más de acuerdo… – Su expresión cambió. –Y oye… ¿cómo fue con tus ex? – Me tuve que reír al ver la preocupación que acompañaba a aquella pregunta referida a las presentaciones de Mike y James con mi padre.

Entre galletas, y zumo compartido, conversamos en susurros hasta que tuve la certeza de que Charlie se había ido a dormir, y tuve que dejar marcharlo.

Me consoló pensar que faltaba muy poco para que volviera a pasar una noche a su lado.

* * *

.

_¿No se les ve bien juntos? Me encantan... Lo que no me gusta tanto es que el próximo día subiré el último capítulo... Aunque bueno, quedará el epílogo también. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. Volveré a subir capítulo el lunes!_


	10. La verdad de Alice

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Capítulo X. La verdad de Alice**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nunca había estado más atenta en toda mi vida. Alice hablaba y dejaba salir de sus labios ese conjunto de palabras con un extraño significado que jamás antes le había permitido desvelar frente a mí; al menos no antes de que me diese cuenta de que entre Edward y yo había algo extraño y aparentemente sin explicación empírica o científica.

Estaba hablándome de forma tan natural y abierta, como si me estuviese contando su propia vida.

–Espera, espera, espera… ¿Quieres decirme que él murió y tú lo arreglaste todo para que esté pasando todo esto? – Le pregunté anonadada, y sinceramente, bastante incrédula.

No era algo que descartase, claro. Desde que Alice había abierto la boca toda esa historia encajaba perfectamente con mis sueños, e incluso con la historia de Lucius y Livia de mi libro. Me pregunté si, inconscientemente, yo había sido capaz de relatar mi propia historia aun sin saber que ya la había vivido, o si Alice a hurtadillas le había echado un vistazo a mi portátil sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta.

Hasta ese momento si seguía pensando como una persona cuerda, debería desechar cualquier tipo de explicación extraña proveniente de mi amiga, a quien le encantaba el esoterismo. Pero en el punto en el que me encontraba debía tener en cuenta todo lo que me había pasado desde hacía ya dos semanas, y si era así, tenía que creer ciegamente en lo que Alice decía.

Ella asintió respondiendo a mi pregunta con una sonrisa.

–No me atrevía a decírtelo antes porque me hubieses tomado por una loca. – Hice una mueca involuntaria. Ahora la loca era yo. – Además todo esto no tiene que ver tan directamente con la magia. Yo hice un conjuro queriendo reunir de nuevo ese inmenso amor que ya os teníais para que pudieseis vivirlo esta vez juntos, pero si alguno de los dos se hubiese enamorado de otra persona, y ese amor hubiese sido más grande, se habría roto. – Solo podía mirarla y escuchar.

Agradecí a todas las fuerzas desconocidas y a las casualidades de la vida que eso jamás hubiese pasado. Además tenía claro algo…

–Ese hechizo es irrompible porque creo que nadie tiene la capacidad de amar tanto… – Mi amiga sonrió, y yo sentí curiosidad por saber más. – ¿Y cómo fue mi vida después de…?

Podía entender, ahora que Alice me había contado la historia, la necesidad que siempre había tenido de tener a Edward a mi lado, de abrazarle y no soltarle desde que prácticamente lo había conocido. Aun se me ponía la piel de gallina al hacerme una ligera idea de cómo me habría sentido cuando me enteré de tan mala noticia, y más esperando un hijo suyo…

–Fuiste muy fuerte, Bella. – Alice se acercó un poco más a mí en el sofá y me sonrió orgullosa. – Te derrumbaste como era normal. Tuviste que pasar por los peores días de tu vida sin él, pero lograste aceptarlo y trajiste al mundo a vuestro hijo, al que llamaste como a su padre. Visitabas cada día la escultura que construyeron para recordar los logros conseguidos gracias a él, y allí llevabas a tu hijo también y le hablabas de Edward. Él hubiese estado orgulloso de su hijo, Bella. Tu chico se parecía en muchos aspectos a su padre, y tú te encargaste de que, aunque no pudiese verlo, lo conociese muy bien.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que si vuelvo a quedarme embarazada tendré un niño? – Pregunté interesada. Alice rio entre dientes.

–No tiene por qué. Vivís en otra época, ha habido muchísimos cambios, y el destino de cada persona puede cambiar.

–Pero mi destino siempre ha sido él, ¿por qué no podría ser igual? De hecho, tú sigues siendo mi amiga en esta vida.

–Y te sorprenderías si supieras muchas cosas más, pero con lo que te he contado creo que es suficiente, Bells.

No podía negar que tenía razón. Alice se había mostrado muy reticente a contarme todo esto, e incluso al principio se hizo la despistada. Pero la conocía, y había actuado de forma muy extraña durante esos días con el tema Edward.

–Confórmate con lo que te he dicho. Es mucho más de lo que deberías saber. – Ahora su expresión era más seria, y sabía que ya no tenía nada que hacer. –Y por favor… – Estrechó mis manos. – No le digas nada a Edward, es mejor así.

–Aun tengo que procesar todo esto…– Le confesé, sin saber si podía cumplir eso. – Pero muchas gracias, Alice. Te estoy muy agradecida, y creo que Edward también.

No sabía si estaba contándome toda la verdad, pero por lo pronto me bastaba. ¿Quién daba por hecho que si Alice no hubiese intervenido nos hubiésemos vuelto a encontrar? Lo único que sabía era que deseaba estar con Edward para toda la vida, y esperaba que la actual época lo permitiese aunque el tiempo, de todas formas, no fuese suficiente.

–Y creo que más de una… – Dijo riendo entre dientes. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero en seguida me distrajo… –Bueno, ¿y cuándo conoceré a Edward?

–Creo que está al llegar. Le dije que se pasase cuando estuviese desocupado, tenía una reunión muy importante a la que tenía que asistir con su hermano.

– ¿Ese moreno que está como un tren? – Puse los ojos en blanco, y ella rio. –Creo que le harías un favor a Rose si se lo presentases. – Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

–Primero tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos… – Abrí los ojos y la miré con sospecha. –Oye… ¿tú no sabrás más de la cuenta…?

–Ay… – Sacudió su mano al aire, como si hubiese dicho una tontería. – Solo creo que podría gustarle a Rosalie. Es de su tipo, ¿no? – La miré por unos segundos. Sospechaba que Alice no me había contado todo lo que me habría gustado, pero conociéndola sabía que sabría seguir distrayéndome, así que opté por seguirle la corriente. Quedaban muchos años para persuadirla…

–No lo he visto… – Respondí únicamente.

–Ah, claro… ¡Pero si tampoco conocías a Edward Cullen! – Bromeó.

Durante un largo rato estuve intentando sonsacarle algunas cosas más sobre la misteriosa situación en la que nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, pero no logré sacarle ni una palabra más sobre el asunto. Era muy rápida esquivando temas, siempre lo había sido. Así que cuando, una vez más, me di cuenta de que sería imposible lo dejé. Aun me parecía increíble que me estuviese pasando todo esto y lo viviría lo mejor que pudiese.

Se emocionó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que podríamos salir en parejas junto con Jasper, y lo cierto fue que yo también sentí alivio pues sabía que ambos se llevarían bien. Mike y James habían sido siempre demasiado serios e introvertidos, al menos en cuanto a mis amigos se refería. Pero aunque todavía me quedaba mucho por conocer a Edward, también tenía esa extraña sensación mágica que me hacía conocerlo tan bien. _Que sensación tan extraña._

–Oye, Alice… – Ella solo me miró sospechosamente antes de que prosiguiera. – ¿Tú… desde cuando sabes todo esto? ¿Naciste así? – Desde siempre había sido una niña normal, hasta cuando coincidió con Jasper Hale a los quince años.

A pesar de que Rose y él eran gemelos, y de que conocimos a Rose a los doce, jamás nos habíamos relacionado con él. Jasper siempre había sido un chico solitario y reservado, hasta que conoció a Alice.

Ella me sonrió. – Es la última pregunta que responderé. – Contestó advirtiéndome con la mirada. Yo asentí. – Mi vida y la de Jasper siempre han estado unidas, y en todas nuestras vidas…

–Espera… ¿cuántas vidas? ¿Edward y yo hemos vivido más vidas también? – ¡Estaba tan llena de preguntas! Alice suspiró cerrando los ojos. – ¿Jasper y Rose siempre han sido hermanos? – Las preguntas salían a borbotones de mis labios.

–Para ser escéptica te estás comportando de una forma muy extraña… ¿Debería preocuparme? – Preguntó en tono burlón, dejando entrever una sonrisa. Yo le supliqué con la mirada que me respondiera. – Bien… Es la segunda vez, a parte de la primera, que vuestras almas se encuentran, supongo que por eso lo sientes de forma tan intensa, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo. No sé. Además creo que hubo un fallo en el conjuro que jugó a favor de alguien que conocemos muy bien. – _Rose…_ Pero no pude llegar a pronunciar nada porque Alice me silenció con su dedo índice, sonriendo. – Y yo… de una forma u otra siempre me encuentro con Jasper, y es a partir de ese momento cuando empiezo a recordar cosas y mis poderes se despiertan. – Se encogió de hombros pensativa, pero sin dejar de mirarme. – La fase de transición es bastante incómoda y confusa, pero merece la pena después. – Elevé una ceja.

–¿Fue durante esos días en los que no querías ver a nadie? – Recordaba que Alice durante el comienzo del curso del primer año que no coincidimos en clase y sí con Jazz, se aisló completamente de todas nosotras, y eso provocó que sobretodo Rose y yo supusiéramos muchas teorías. Alice asintió.

–Aunque sí veía a Jasper… – Abrí la boca entendiéndolo todo. – ¡Y vamos a cambiar de tema! ¿Sigue siendo tan romántico? – Preguntó volviéndome a distraer.

Alice estaba intentando sacarme algunas informaciones demasiado íntimas para mi gusto, recordándome a Rose por un momento, cuando el timbre sonó. Ella nunca había sido demasiado entrometida en el tema sexual. De hecho jamás me había hecho preguntas de ese tipo cuando estaba con Mike o James, pero ese día parecía más inquiera y nerviosa que nunca.

Corrí hacia la puerta, sin poder evitar mi sonrisa, esperando a mi precioso guerrero moderno, pero mi expresión cambió de inmediato.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – Rosalie me sonrió elevando las cejas, como si hubiese sabido de antemano cómo reaccionaría, y yo intenté disculparme con la mirada.

Me sorprendió verla tan sonriente pues no hablaba con ella desde que prácticamente la había echado de mi casa. Movió su cabeza a cada lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me daba miedo. ¿Es que Rose sabía algo? Me costaba pensar que así era porque entonces jamás me enseñaría los dientes de esa forma tan radiante.

–La verdad es que sí, pero pasa. La loca de Alice está dentro. – Le informé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Avanzó rápida y contoneándose de esa forma con la que conseguía que todos los hombres se girasen al verla. Le dio un beso a Alice en la mejilla y se sentó, dejándola tan sorprendida como a mí por su actitud. O eso parecía…

– ¿Cómo estás, Bells? – Parecía tan relajada y contenta…

–Bueno… bien. Ya veo que tú también. – Ella encogió un hombro sin borrar su sonrisa y palmeó el sofá, dejándome un sitio entre ambas.

–Es guapísimo. – Fruncí el ceño perdida por su comentario. –La verdad es que lo había visto en alguna foto y es evidente que lo es, pero en persona gana mucho más.

Miré a Alice esperando ver si ella sabía algo, pero solo negaba con la cabeza algo seria. Parecía saber a qué se estaba refiriendo, ¡y yo me había vuelto a perder! Volví a mirar a Rose con esa sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. ¿Quién era guapo? ¿Se debía su humor a que había conocido a alguien más?

–Le fui a visitar, y Bella… ahora comprendo por qué se te fue la cabeza. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada traviesa al mismo tiempo que me daba un juguetón codazo en las costillas.

Tardé tan solo medio segundo en atar los cabos y me puse de pie, frente a ella. – ¡ ¿Qué tú qué? ! ¡Rose! - Exclamé a pleno pulmón, pero era imposible, Rose seguía sonriendo satisfecha. – ¿Qué tenías que hablar tú con él? Te dije que no quería que interfirierais en nada, ¡y tú tan fresca vas a ver a Edward!

–Pues es todo un caballero. La verdad es que me sorprendió. – Fruncí el ceño confusa otra vez. –Me gusta, Bella. Parece un hombre honrado, honesto, íntegro… - Su expresión cambió a una sonrisa pícara. –… e increíblemente guapo.

Yo seguía frente a ella, intentando procesar toda esa nueva información. ¡Por Dios! Mi cerebro iba a saturarse muy pronto. Había ido a ver a Edward y le había caído bien. ¡Le había caído bien un hombre! ¿Desde cuando un hecho así no ocurría en la vida de Rosalie Hale desde que su ex novio Jason le fuera infiel? Había perdido la cuenta.

–La verdad es que yo iba furiosa a verlo, pero se comportó como todo un hombre. ¡Un hombre! – Recalcó, como si esa especie ya no existiera, y lo cierto era que tenía razón. – No perdió la paciencia cuando comencé a insultarlo, y me hubiese encantado que lo hubieses visto hablar de ti… de lo que sentía por ti.– Los ojos le brillaban y yo me atragante con mi propia saliva, saliendo del estado de conmoción al que me había visto sometida.

– ¿Le insultaste? – Tuve la impresión de que mis ojos saltarían de mis cuencas de lo abiertos que los tenía. ¿Qué pensaría Edward de mis amigas? ¿Y por qué no me había dicho nada?

Rose me miró con la disculpa transparentada en sus ojos color azul. - Solo un poquito, nada importante. Estaba cegada, y no podía permitir que nadie te hiciese daño. -Me senté de nuevo ocultando mi rostro con las manos antes de volver a hablar.

-Pero tampoco tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. Es mi vida, Rose. Yo decido qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. - Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de piernas mirando a Alice.

–Bueno, no me arrepiento de nada. – Siguió diciendo sonriendo más si cabía. Apreté los puños con fuerza. –Allí también conocí a su hermano… – Esta vez vi una pequeña sonrisa de Alice.

Mi amiga parecía ceñirse muy bien a la realidad a pesar de sus habilidades, pues hasta hace un momento me estaba preguntando que cuando le iba a presentar Emmett a Rose. Supe en aquel momento que Alice tampoco había tenido una vida muy fácil y, que sin embargo, sabía llevarla y cargar con ella maravillosamente.

– ¡Y está tremendo! – Exclamó entre risas. – También es un caballero, aunque un poco más extrovertido. Cuando sonríe le salen unos hoyuelos tan irresistibles que me lo hubiese tirado allí mismo. – Me senté sorprendida de nuevo. ¡Menudos días! –No te enfades Bells, pero a mí me gusta más. – Elevé las cejas divertida y le devolví el codazo que ella me había dado antes.

– ¡Faltaría más! Edward es mío.

–Y yo no tengo intención de quitártelo. A parte, él no ve a nadie más que no seas tú. Lo siento, Bella… – Fruncí el ceño por su disculpa, a veces era tan difícil entenderla. –… por ponerme así la última vez, espero de todo corazón que sea el hombre que buscas.

–Lo es… – Le contesté sonriendo tan boba como siempre que sonreía pensando en él.

–A ver… creo que me he perdido algo… ¿Es que ya te has decidido? – Le lancé una mirada fugaz de complicidad; de esas que solíamos usar las tres para entendernos y ella abrió los labios sorprendida cuando también sonó mi timbre.

Salté del sofá, esperando que esa vez sí fuese Edward.

Habían pasado solo horas desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto esa misma mañana. Se había quedado a dormir conmigo, pues Charlie se había ido casi al anochecer. Había sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida, y no me importó a la mañana siguiente, después de que se despidiese de mí, que me sobresaltase un increíble dolor de cabeza.

Me arrojé a sus brazos cuando abrí la puerta y le besé en los labios de forma muy entusiasmada. Olía a jabón, a limpio y a él. Ahora ya todo estaba bien; nada podía estar mal si él estaba conmigo.

–Hola… – Saludó en un susurro besándome de nuevo. Yo sonreí afianzando más mi agarre con mis brazos en su cuello.

–Hola… – Contesté de la misma forma, volviéndolo a besar.

Nos miramos por un segundo, y a regañadientes me separé de él, conduciéndolo al interior con las manos entrelazadas. –Ven, tengo visita.

Alice y Rose nos esperaban de pie, muy sonrientes delante de mi sofá. Recordé entonces que mi rubia amiga y él ya se conocían, y caí en la cuenta otra vez de que Edward no me había mencionado nada del tema.

Aclaré mi garganta y avancé hasta ellas. – Ella es Alice. – Mi amiga se acercó hasta él y con una confianza muy propia en ella le besó en la mejilla fugazmente.

– ¡Encantada! Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti, así que espero que nos llevemos bien. –Edward sonrió cortés y divertido.

–Lo mismo digo, Alice. – Contestó asintiendo.

–Y bueno… supongo que ya conoces a Rosalie. – Lo miré de una forma en la que sabía que no me había gustado que me lo ocultara.

–Bueno, sí. Vino a verme hace unos tres días… – El tono de su voz decayó.

– ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Pregunté en un minúsculo reclamo. Él respiró.

–No quería que tuvieses un problema con ella. Además… – dijo mirándola ahora a ella. –…sino es por ella quizá hubiese tardado más en venir a hablar contigo.

–¡Ay, no le riñas, Bella! – Exclamó Rose. – ¡Y encantada esta vez! – Gritó ofreciéndole su mano.

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio por un largo segundo que me pareció eterno. Edward me miró preocupado y yo decidí que no tenía por qué reclamarle nada. Él debía tener en su cabeza un lío tan grande como el mío. A lo mejor yo también habría actuado de la misma forma en su lugar.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza consiguiendo que él se relajara. Rose le ofreció su mano y él se la estrechó en un saludo.

Edward pareció encontrarse a gusto con mis amigas en seguida. Nos sumergimos en una conversación en la que mis amigas se convirtieron las protagonistas. Edward acabó enterándose de todos los ligues que había tenido Rose antes de que su ex novio Jason le fuera infiel. ¡Siempre el mismo tema! Y Alice se deshizo en halagos presentando a Jasper.

Permanecimos todo el tiempo que ellas estuvieron con nosotros con las manos entrelazadas y con arrumacos incontrolables por las dos partes. En más de una ocasión me fijé en los ojos de Alice haciendo chiribitas. Y pensar que ella era parte de que los dos estuviésemos juntos en esos momentos… ¡Adoraba a Alice!

Más tarde, cuando ambas se despidieron, enredándose a hablar en la puerta de nuevo, por fin nos quedamos solos y preparé algo de cena antes de invitarlo a que se quedase a dormir de nuevo.

Era tan fácil estar con él. Esperaba que siempre fuese tan atento como lo había sido desde el primer día.

–Tu amiga Alice tiene cara de misteriosa. – Comentó cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la cama abrazados, para no variar.

–Mi amiga Alice es adorable. – Contesté aferrándome un poco más a él, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia chocaban en las persianas.

–Se nota que la quieres mucho.

–A Rose también.

–Sí, pero parece que tienes algo especial con Alice. – Concluyó. Yo me erguí para mirarlo.

–Bueno… es posible. Le debo muchísimo… – Por ahora estaba bien que no supiese más de la cuenta si eso era lo que quería Alice. Ya le debía bastante a esa amiga mía…

–Mañana podrías venir a echarle un vistazo a la Galería, antes de que conozcas mi casa. – Comentó guiñándome un ojo. – Estoy seguro de que van a encantarte algunas obras, y así también conoces a mi hermano. ¡Quiere conocer a su futura hermanita! – Reí apoyando de nuevo mi cabeza en su pecho.

– ¿Ya me llama así?

–Desde luego. Te llama así desde la primera vez que le hablé de ti. –Yo lo besé. La verdad era que me apetecía muchísimo conocer a su hermano.

–Creo que a Rosalie le gustó bastante… – Él no dijo nada y solo escuché su respiración. – Me dijo que lo vio.

–Sí… Oye, Bella, siento no haberte dicho que Rose…

–Shht. – Le silencié sellando sus labios con mi dedo índice y mirándolo a los ojos. – Vale, no pasa nada. Lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo correcto y no estoy enfadada. Tú también debías creer estar tan loco como pensaba estarlo yo. Así que no te preocupes… – Me sonrió agradeciéndome con los ojos mis palabras. Y yo no pude resistirme a besar sus labios al mismo tiempo que paseaba mi mano por su pecho, sintiendo su torso definido.

–Te amo… No entiendo nada de lo que nos ha pasado, pero no me importa. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Tengo la impresión de que de alguna forma te he estado buscando durante muchísimo tiempo y por fin te he encontrado. – Murmuró dulcemente.

Yo tampoco podía entender muy bien aun cómo había pasado todo esto a pesar del relato de Alice, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que nunca dejaría escapar al amor de mi vida, o al amor de mi alma. Esa era una mejor definición.

–Yo también tengo esa impresión… Te amo… – Y de nuevo nuestros labios se encontraron ocupados.

* * *

.

_En fin, pues hasta aquí llegó el que en un principio era un One Shot... :( Espero que os haya gustado. AUN QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO! Lo subiré el viernes y lo cerraré definitivamente..._

_Mil gracias por los rr, favoritos y alerts._

_Y Reques muchas gracias a vosotras también..._

_Un besazo enorme. :)_


	11. Epílogo

**.**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_HASTA QUE TE ENCONTRÉ_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DOS AÑOS MÁS TARDE...**

El estrepitoso fragor de unos fuertes aplausos me hizo bajar la mirada llena de lágrimas de emoción, agradecida por el calor de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban frente a mí y a mi al rededor. En todo este tiempo, muchas veces había sentido la sangre correr por mis venas de esa manera tan rápida, la piel erizárseme hasta provocarme un escalofrío, las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos… pero ese día todas aquellas sensaciones las percibía de manera diferente porque dominaban mi cuerpo por otra razón distinta a Edward.

Escuché como Emmett dejaba salir de su garganta un alarido que pretendía ser de orgullo hacia mi persona, y alcé la vista para tímidamente reprenderlo en silencio. A su lado, Edward, también sentado al lado derecho en la primera fila, me sonreía y aplaudía lleno de satisfacción tras mi primera rueda de prensa.

Podía escuchar los fuertes aplausos detrás de aquella cortina verde oscuro que ocultaban las fans que lograrían una firma. Y era eso, sobretodo, lo que conseguía ponerme como un flan.

Habían pasado solo ocho meses desde que por fin salió a la venta la primera edición de "La lucha de Lucius" y tardó muy poco tiempo en convertirse en número uno de ventas, para mi sorpresa. Pensaba que había tenido mucha suerte cuando la editorial a la cual envié mi trabajo se mostró tan interesada en él y me ofreció una oferta que casi acepté al instante. Había soñado muchísimo con empezar a publicar algunas de mis historias, y lo cierto era que uno de mis mayores miedos, a parte de llegar al público, era la opinión de la editorial.

Edward había sido un gran apoyo para mí en todo momento. Desde que decidimos seguir adelante con aquella relación tan sorprendentemente mágica había estado conmigo y había sufrido con mis inseguridades respecto a ese aspecto.

Leyó la obra cuando al fin la finalicé y, sorprendido por la similitud de algunas escenas con nuestros sueños, decidió cuándo era el momento idóneo para presentarla. Al final había decidido modificar, como bien llevaba pensando hacía tiempo, el final de la historia, y lo cierto era que Alice me había dado las claves un tiempo atrás cuando me había contado su verdad respecto a lo que nos pasaba a Edward y a mí en aquel entonces.

Lo único que hice fue terminarla como debía. Era muy cierto que aquella historia posiblemente podría llegar a pasar como la historia que vivimos Edward y yo en otra época porque nacía de mis pesadillas, y porque había descubierto que muchos de mis sueños posteriores coincidían con lo escrito. Así que la explicación de Alice fue el final perfecto para una historia tan dramática. Lucius y Livia podrían disfrutar plenamente de su amor en otra ocasión, como lo estábamos haciendo Edward y yo en esos momentos.

Los sueños habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad desde que Edward y yo tomamos la decisión de seguir adelante, y eso hacía que todo se volviese más extraño aun. Solo, curiosamente, en más de una ocasión todavía los teníamos después de alguna discusión, y por eso los dos habíamos coincidido que de una forma u otra parecían querernos conducir hacia el camino correcto, el cual terminaba en brazos del otro.

La mayoría de fotógrafos y periodistas desalojaron la sala de prensa de Cullen's Gallery y prepararon en pocos minutos un pasillo para comenzar la firma de libros.

Me levanté de mi silla y caminé hasta Edward, quien se acercaba también por delante de Emmett, Alice y Carlisle. Rose no había podido asistir al evento, al igual que Jasper y mi padre por motivos laborales, aunque sabía que mi rubia amiga y mi padre hubiesen disfrutado en ese evento tan esperado por todos.

Mi madre había decidido quedarse en casa haciéndole compañía a mi padre a pesar de los vanos intentos, por parte de él, para que me acompañara en ese día. Y bueno, qué podía decir. Estaba más que acostumbrada a los desplantes de mi madre.

Se había mostrado muy emocionada cuando le anuncié que estaba saliendo con Edward y también se mostró muy efusiva cuando le anunciamos que nos íbamos a casar así como en el día de nuestra boda. Pero ahí había quedado todo… Tenía la impresión de que Renee, a pesar del cariño que sabía que me tenía, no había nacido para ejercer de madre.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó Edward abriéndome sus brazos para darme un cariñoso abrazo.

–Más bien emocionada y excitada con todo esto. – Le contesté apartándome un poco para entrelazar nuestras manos. –He soñado tantas veces con estar en un lugar así y escuchar a todas esas personas a las que les ha encantado mi historia…

–Nuestra historia… – Susurró bajito, sonriendo y besando mi frente.

– ¿Qué tal la experiencia? – Preguntó Carlisle, el padre de Edward. Me miraba con aquella sonrisa tan paternal y bonachona de siempre. Me separé un poco más de Edward, pero sin dejar de sentir el contacto de su mano entre la mía.

–Increíble. Aunque creo que lo que me queda ahora es mejor. – Miré hacia la cortina que ocultaba el grupo de personas que en breves comenzaría a desfilar para conseguir una firma mía, y sentí como los ojos se me humedecían. – Es tan emocionante.

–Ey, cariño, no vayas a llorar. Estás guapísima. – Me dijo Alice acercándose hasta mí para rodear mi cintura con su brazo.

–No sé cuantas personas habrá pero ya estoy feliz de que al menos haya asistido alguien. – Confesé.

– ¡ ¿Y a caso lo dudabas? ! - Exclamó Emmett de esa forma tan traviesa e infantil que utilizaba a menudo. - Mira Belli, he salido un minuto antes de que acabaras la rueda de prensa y te aseguro que está abarrotado… ¡Eres una genia! – Me alabó sonriendo con esos hoyuelos tan graciosos que le salían a cada lado de la boca. Sentí como el estómago se me contraía al igual que el corazón me daba un fuerte latido y las manos me hormigueaban. Edward me dio un apretón tranquilizador en la mano.

– ¿Señora Cullen? – Escuché la voz de Zafrina tras de mí y me giré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me había casado con Edward hacía tan solo unos seis meses y aun me costaba adaptarme a mi nuevo apellido.

–Zafrina, llámame Bella, por Dios. – Le repetí por centésima vez desde que la conocí. La secretaria de Edward me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y la disculpa en la mirada. – ¿Es que nunca lograré que te dirijas a mí de la misma manera que te diriges a Edward?

–Disculpa, Bella. No logro acostumbrarme. – Yo solo le sonreí. – Ya están esperando. Cuando quieras…

Miré a mi familia sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza y escuchando las voces de mis admiradoras hablar a tan solo unos metros de mí. Mi suegro, mi cuñado y mi amiga me desearon suerte antes de alejarse a un rincón. Respiré hondo fijándome en aquellos ojos verdes que me miraban con orgullo y pasión.

–Seguro que son encantadoras… – Me guiñó el ojo. – Anda ve, voy a estar mirándote desde donde esté.

–Estoy tan feliz… – Me alcé de puntillas para dejar sobre sus labios un dulce beso, que aunque fue corto hizo que una vez más mi cuerpo se estremeciese.

–Te quiero. Nos vemos en un ratito. – Asentí y esta vez fue él quien se inclinó para besarme otra vez.

Mis fans comenzaron a desfilar y para mi sorpresa fue mucho más fácil de lo que hubiese esperado jamás. Mi libro estaba dirigido a una población adulta y muchas de ellas hicieron referencia a la calidad de mi escritura a pesar de mi juventud, consiguiendo que los colores llegasen a mis mejillas con muchísima facilidad.

–Te felicito, mi marido también se ha enganchado y eso que no quería leerlo. – Me comentó una chica frente a mí a la vez que observaba como firmaba. – Tengo una niña de dos años acostumbrada a escuchar los cuentos de su padre para lograr quedarse dormida, y desde que lee tu libro tengo que hacerlo yo. – Sonreí amablemente tendiéndole el libro firmado.

–Es un placer para mí poder estar aquí con todas mis fans. Es un sueño hecho realidad, así que gracias por haber venido. –La chica sonrió satisfecha y negó con la cabeza.

–Gracias a ti por dejar que disfrutemos de tu talento… ¡Si ya escribes así, no quiero ni imaginar con qué nos deleitarás en unos años más! – Bromeó.

Y era todo tan gratificante para mí… Incluso había firmado el libro de algún que otro hombre, cuando jamás hubiese imaginado que alguno de ellos hubiese deseado conocerme en persona y llevarse una firma mía.

Esto había sido mucho más de lo que nunca hubiese esperado. Permanecí al menos dos horas sentada firmando libros y dejando que alguna fan se hiciese alguna foto conmigo. Había sido testigo de algunas críticas en periódicos que recomendaban mi libro frente a un número insignificante de otras que lo consideraban "puras letras bonitas que cuentan una historia más de amor".

No me había molestado, tenía que aprender a leer y escuchar de todo ahora que la historia de Lucius y Livia era de carácter público. Me había sorprendido al ser informada de todas las copias que ya llevaba vendidas e incluso del boom que hubo hacía unos meses cuando la venta de las copias aumentaron por todo el mundo.

Eso me había hecho plantearme comenzar a escribir una segunda parte de la historia, y estaba segura de que sería bien recibida por todas aquellas personas.

La secuela trataría del reencuentro de las almas de Livia y Lucius en otra época. Aun no sabía el contexto en el que la desarrollaría pero me hacía especial ilusión transportarla a los dorados años veinte con aquellos vestidos de fiesta de flecos, esos complementos recargados o esos collares de perlas.

–Has estado maravillosa. – Me piropeó Edward cuando nos dirigíamos a casa de sus padres en el Vanquish.

– ¿Tú crees? – Pregunté con una enorme sonrisa, aun nerviosa.

– ¿Lo dudas? Nunca había visto tanta gente congregada en algún lugar. – Comentó él. Yo sonreí.

–Ha venido también una niña acompañada por su abuela para que le firmase el libro a su madre. – Suspiré. – Por lo poco que pude entender está enferma en una cama, y ella quería sorprenderla con la firma. – Sonreí emocionada.

–Es un gesto muy bonito. – Yo asentí mirándolo.

Sonreía de una forma tan hermosa como siempre, mostrando aquellos dientes blancos. Era tan guapo. Me felicité interiormente, otra vez, por ser consciente de la suerte que había tenido al encontrarlo. Ahora los sentimientos entre ambos seguían siendo inmensos pero de alguna forma u otra habíamos tenido que calmar nuestros impulsos y nuestra necesidad de estar todo el día pegados… ¡Y lo habíamos conseguido!

Caminamos juntos de la mano hacia la entrada en cuanto estacionó y me sentí ansiosa por ver a la personita que había logrado que mi atención se dividiera y que ya no perteneciese solo a Edward. Esme se acercó hacia nosotros con una Renesmee que no dejaba de estirar los brazos hacia mí con una expresión de lo más entusiasta y risueña. Se le cayó el chupete a causa de la risa de entre los labios.

– ¿Dónde está mi preciosa niña? – Le dije a mi pequeña, robándosela a Esme para llenarla de besos.

Y, evidentemente, mis cálculos y mis días no fértiles no fueron suficientes para detener a esa pequeña personita que aferraba sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello con tanta insistencia. La concebimos de la manera más mágica y me sentí la persona más especial del planeta cuando confirmé mis sospechas, llenando a Edward de la misma dicha cuando se enteró.

Mi vida había vuelto a cambiar en tan solo un instante y en lugar de acoger la noticia de forma negativa, sorprendentemente me sentí feliz en el mismo instante en el que fui consciente de que sería madre. No me lo había planteado, de hecho hacía tan solo dos semanas que Edward y yo habíamos aclarado todo lo que nos estaba pasando.

Por alguna extraña razón estaba esperando a Renesmee, y fui consciente de lo mucho que la deseaba en ese pequeño instante en el que el predictor marcó la señal positiva.

– ¿Y no hay nada para papi? – Edward, a mi lado, me había soltado la cintura para prestarle toda la atención a aquella pequeña.

Renesmee me miró una vez más y después sonrió a su padre con esos pequeños dientes recién estrenados estirando sus bracitos hacia él.

–Aquí está mi bichito… – Susurró Edward empezando a hacerle cosquillas con los labios en su cuello. Sonreí al observar como Renesmee se carcajeaba.

–Papi, papi, papi… – Exclamaba entre risas. Elevé la mano para colocarle bien el vestidito de atrás.

Lo más difícil había sido que mi padre aceptase mi embarazo. Esme y Carlisle también se sorprendieron, pero lo aceptaron de buen grado sabiendo que Edward hacía lo correcto. Charlie había sido otro asunto. Mi padre no daba crédito a lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo con aquel chico que había aparecido sin avisar en mi apartamento.

Me repitió muchísimas veces, hasta el cansancio, que lo pensase bien, que aun era joven, que tenía toda una vida por delante y que lo mejor para mí era conocer al chico con el que apenas había empezado a salir antes de querer formar una familia. Y no podía quitarle la razón. Un padre normal desearía que su hija hubiese sido más sensata. Y ahí estaba yo, saltándome todas las lecciones impartidas vergonzosamente por mi padre sobre sexualidad.

Pero, aunque le costó admitir que Edward era un buen chico, parece que mi perfecto guerrero moderno terminó ganándoselo yendo de pesca con él un par de veces durante un fin de semana que fuimos a visitar a mis padres a Rainier. ¡La pesca y mi padre! Al volver cruzó la puerta dándole una palmada de lo más amistosa en la espalda a mi flamante novio, dejándome sorprendida.

Observé tiernamente como Renesmee abrazaba a su padre y como él seguía jugando con ella provocándole carcajadas.

– ¿Y cómo ha ido? – Preguntó Esme, verdaderamente interesada, pasándome un brazo por la cintura.

La madre de Edward se había comportado siempre como una madre para mí, e incluso, a veces, me era imposible no compararla con mi propia madre. En ocasiones me hacía sentir más hija suya, y eso me apenaba.

– ¡Bien! Muy bien, ha sido increíble. – Le contesté. – Gracias por quedarte con ella. – Agradecí observando como mis dos amores tomaban asiento en el sofá junto a su abuelo Carlisle, padrino Emmett y madrina Alice. Emmett se la acababa de robar a su hermano.

–¡Pero si la agradecida soy yo! Renesmee es adorable, cariño. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Aun estoy metida en la cocina preparando la comida. – Su brazo rodeó mi cintura y yo miré hacia Edward, quien tenía de nuevo a Renesmee en su poder. Tenía los ojos cerrados dejando que nuestra pequeña le hiciera todas las perrerías habidas y por haber en su hermoso rostro de Dios. Sonreí.

–Vamos, te ayudaré. – Le dije mirando de reojo como Alice se levantaba para acompañarnos.

La comida en casa de mis suegros estuvo bien. Un poco antes de comenzar vinieron Rose y Jasper. Mi amiga había empezado a salir con Emmett unos meses después de conocerlo para mi sorpresa. Rose había vuelto a confiar en los hombres y lo que era mejor era, que a pesar de que Emmett solía sacarla de sus casilla muy a menudo con algunos comentarios inoportunos y naturales para él, sabía que ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Solo hacía falta observar cómo lo miraba para saber que era el hombre de su vida.

Suspiré mirando hacia el día espléndido que hacia ese 23 de marzo, y dejé a mi pequeña jugando con toda la familia para salir al jardín y respirar. Corría un poco de aire y eso provocaba que hiciese fresquito, pero la chaqueta de lana que llevaba era suficiente para combatirlo.

Llené mis pulmones de aire, rodeada de los árboles y las flores que adornaban el jardín y cerré los ojos mirando hacia el cielo, satisfecha y agradecida por todo lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo. Había logrado publicar con éxito mi libro, que era uno de mis mayores sueños, pero sin pensarlo me había encontrado por el camino al hombre de mi alma y a aquella pequeña criatura que llegó por sorpresa. También había encontrado a dos personas que se comportaban como si fuesen mis propios padres, Carlisle y Esme, y por si fuera poco había conseguido a un hermano, Emmett.

Todo parecía estar perfecto en mi vida, y lo único que deseaba era, que a pesar de que Edward y yo a veces protagonizábamos algunos enfrentamientos sin importancia, y que Renesmee a veces se llevase alguna regañina, todo siguiese tan bien.

Sentí entonces los brazos de mi guerrero moderno alrededor de mi cintura, apretando mi espalda contra su duro pecho, y sus labios dejar un húmedo beso en mi cuello que consiguió erizarme la piel de pies a cabeza.

– ¿No estás muy solita? – Me susurró dejando un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de mi oreja, para mi deleite. Jadeé involuntariamente, siempre tenía ese poder sobre mí.

–Edward… – Le regañé en un murmullo, dándome la vuelta. Le sonreí al ver que él lo hacía y elevé los brazos para rodear su cuello y acercarme más a él.

–Tengo ganas de llegar a casa. – Murmuró sobre mis labios. – Espero que estén casando mucho a Renesmee, porque esta noche te quiero para mí.

La pequeña de la casa llevaba tres noches seguidas llorando, sin dormir y de ese modo prohibiéndonos a Edward y a mí descansar y estar tranquilos. Así que era muy comprensible que Edward desease que cayese rendida esa noche.

–No seas malo… – Le regañé a medias. Él elevó una ceja divertida.

–Será que tú no me echas de menos… – Susurró arrastrando sus labios suavemente por la línea de mi mandíbula descendiendo hasta mi cuello y dando otro beso más allí. Cerré los ojos al sentir las sensaciones de nuevo latentes en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

–Me haces sentir tan vulnerable… – Contesté concentrada en las caricias que sus manos le daban a mi cintura, y sus labios sobre la piel de mi cuello, ahora ascendiendo hasta mis labios para atrapar el inferior entre los suyos.

–Tú también a mí, mi amor, no lo dudes. – Murmuró besándome de verdad, en serio, con una de sus manos enterrada en mis cabellos y sus labios acariciando candentemente y de forma suave los míos. Sonreímos los dos al separarnos.

– ¿Entramos? – Él suspiró demostrando con su expresión que no tenía muchas ganas, pero me beso por última vez y luego me soltó para entrelazar nuestras manos.

Cuando entramos al comedor, todos estaban inclinados hacia la televisión con sumo interés, escuchando una noticia. La única que no estaba inclinada era Alice, quien sonriendo me miró jugueteando con Renesmee, la única ajena a lo que estaba pasando.

Edward y yo escuchamos atentos también. Sabía que él disfrutaba con esos temas y, sin duda, yo había aprendido a disfrutar también de ello.

– … _restos de diversos tipos de piedra que se utilizaban en el año 800 para la construcción y una civilización con forma de Imperio que podría llegar a ser un gran descubrimiento, pero como hemos dicho antes, lo que más ha impresionado al grupo de arqueólogos, ha sido esa escultura en forma de soldado que parece estar casi intacta. ¿Qué nos cuentas desde el este de Madaba , en Jordania, Elisabeth?_

La imagen de la corresponsal salió en pantalla delante de un inmenso desierto y de un montón de personas que notablemente trabajaban en el terreno marcado con cuerdas y demás artilugios.

–_Sí, Caroline. – _Afirmó esta, colocándose bien el auricular de la oreja. –_Se trata de un gran reto. Como bien has hecho referencia los arqueólogos en estos momentos están analizando la escultura que han encontrado hace a penas tan solo unas horas. Y es que no creen que fuera tallada en su momento como un culto a algún Dios por la indumentaria de guerra que viste el hombre, desconocida hasta el momento si miramos hacia atrás a otras esculturas de este tipo que sí estaban dedicadas a estos seres sobrenaturales. Por otra parte cabe mencionar que el sujeto que quedó congelado en esa piedra de origen desconocido, y que parece estar situado en una especie de plaza, aunque aun estamos atentos a que confirmen ese dato de localización, muy probablemente fuera un sujeto de gran renombre que se ganó ese lugar aquí. _–Terminó sonriendo.

–_Muchas gracias, Elisabeth. Mantendremos el contacto durante todo el informativo. _– Y cambió de tema.

Pero eso no consiguió que una sensación extraña se me colase en la boca del estómago y que la historia de Alice volviese a mi memoria. Había dicho que cuando Edward murió en aquel entonces, yo había llevado a nuestro hijo a ver la escultura que le habían dedicado… ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación? Quería verla…

–La quiero… – Dijimos Edward y yo al unísono. Nos miramos a los ojos extrañados al principio, pero sonriendo a continuación al adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por nuestra cabeza.

No le había contado nada a Edward sobre lo que Alice me había contado hacía ya dos años, pero en esos momentos estaba segura de que era el momento adecuado para que él también supiese lo que yo sabía. Y era libre de creer o no creer. Yo cada vez me mostraba menos escéptica al escuchar según qué cosas, y estaba segura de que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Miré a Alice por el rabillo del ojo. No me dijo nada, pero sonrió conscientemente, y ahí supe que no cabía otra posibilidad… Aunque no podía dejar de pensar tampoco en la casualidad de que el mismo día de mi primera rueda de prensa saliese a la luz el descubrimiento de esa escultura.

Era para morirse de miedo y sin embargo me encontraba más feliz que nunca.

Edward sacó en seguida el móvil de su bolsillo y se retiró. Esa escultura tenía que terminar con nosotros, de una forma u otra.

**…**

El silencio se abrió paso cuando me silencié, esperando una contestación por su parte. Le había contado la supuesta historia que nuestras almas habían vivido en un pasado lejano, y le había hablado de la idea que se me había pasado por la cabeza al escuchar la noticia en casa de sus padres y de la mirada que me había dirigido Alice.

Por fortuna Renesmee había caído rendida después de la tarde de juegos que había tenido con todos sus tíos, y dormía plácidamente en su habitación.

Edward parecía estar procesando todas las palabras que habían salido de mis labios. Me acerqué un poco más a él en la cama, aun desnuda, y acuné su rostro con mis manos.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – Pregunté preocupada. Él elevó las cejas.

–Que si el hombre tallado en esa piedra fui yo en alguna otra época, no entiendo qué debí hacer para que el Emperador confiase en mí de esa manera y quisiese que quedara en el recuerdo de todo el mundo. – Sonreí tiernamente y tiré de él para que nos tumbáramos quedando de lado.

–Yo sí lo entiendo. – Él frunció el ceño. – Si fuiste tan increíble como eres ahora es normal que confiase en ti. – Puse los ojos en blanco y reí cuando comprobé que aun me miraba sin saber a qué me refería. – Vamos, ¿Qué quieres? Que te haga una lista de tus cualidades?

–Amarte a ti y a Renesmee es una buena cualidad. – Comentó acariciando con su mano mi cadera.

–También que seas cariñoso conmigo y con nuestra hija, que nos alegres el día con una broma absurda o con una mirada significativa. – Él me sonrió y yo le acaricié la mejilla. – Que sepas cuál es el límite de los caprichos de Renesmee, que me ayudes a hacer la comida y a fregar los platos, que te disculpes cuando haces algo mal y terminas dándome la razón y que defiendas tu postura cuando crees que la mía no es la más correcta pero que la respetes cuando no encuentras otra salida. – Hice una pausa y besé sus labios. –También que nos piropees, que nos apoyes, que nos hagas sentir como si perteneciésemos a la alta monarquía europea… ¿Quieres más? – Él rio entre dientes con un brillo especial en los ojos.

–Sí, por favor. – Llevé mi mano a su pecho y sentí como se estremecía.

–Que nos antepongas al trabajo siempre que es posible. – Sonreí bajando mi mano por su estómago lentamente. – Que me des siempre lo mejor de ti, que me hagas sentir como nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir, que me encontrases y que a pesar de todo supieses que era YO.

–Bella… – Susurró con la voz ronca cuando mi mano llegó a su objetivo. Acaricié con adoración aquella parte de él que era capaz de hacer que tocase el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

–Y además eres tan complaciente… – Mi voz había adoptado ese tono ronco tan característico del deseo.

En un movimiento rápido quedé debajo de su cuerpo y el mío terminó de encenderse cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello. Un silencioso gemido salió de mis labios antes de que él se irguiese para mirarme.

–Esa escultura será nuestra, preciosa. – Murmuró antes de besar mis labios y acariciar con su miembro erecto mi feminidad ansiosa. –Te amo, para siempre.

–Y yo también, para siempre. – Contesté antes de que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a fundirse una vez más.

* * *

.

_Bueno chicas, pues hasta aquí llegó mi aventura. Muchísimas gracias a todas por opinar a través de los rr. Yo he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo la historia y más después, compartiéndola con todas vosotras y haciéndoos partícipe de ella. Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado, y no sé si os esperabais que encontrasen la escultura dedicada a Edward, pero ahí está jajaja._

_Otra vez más, muchísimas gracias a vuestros rr, y a los favoritos y alerts. _

_Reques... mil gracias a vosotras también... :)_

_Un besazo enorme, y espero que todas volvamos a encontrarnos en otra ocasión con una historia diferente... :)_


End file.
